O Plano Perfeito
by Erica Ravenclaw
Summary: TERMINADA Para Draco Malfoy não existe prazer que se compare à sensação de poder. Mas, quando chegar à Ministro da Magia, saberá que poucas coisas podem ser tão devastadoras para as suas ambições políticas quanto o desejo de vingança de uma mul
1. O reencontro

**N/A: **Essa fic é uma adaptação de um livro que eu li há muito tempo atrás: O Plano Perfeito de Sidney Sheldon. Vou manter o título como uma forma de prestar homenagem à esse grande autor e também porque eu não tenho nenhum outro melhor em mente. É isso, queria pedir a vocês que leiam e o mais importante de tudo, se divirtam lendo a fic!!!

**Capítulo 1 - O Reencontro **

O primeiro registro no diário de Virgínia Weasley dizia o seguinte:

_Querido Diário: Esta manhã conheci o homem com quem vou me casar. Papai e mamãe não gostam dele, mas eu não acho que ele é tão mal assim!_

Gina não sabia por que, mas sabia que aconteceria exatamente isso.  
Tinha sido naquele dia na Livraria, na tarde de autógrafos de Gilderoy Lockhart. Gina se lembrava muito bem dele.   
Estava quente e tinha ido junto com a sua mãe comprar seus livros de Hogwarts. Tinha sido nesse fatídico dia também que levara a Hogwarts por engano o Diário de Tom Riddle. Mas fora o pai dele que fizera aquilo e Gina não achava justo por a culpa de alguma coisa que o pai fizesse no filho.   
Aquela declaração tinha sido feita naquele dia. Era uma declaração simples e otimista, sem o menor presságio da dramática corrente de acontecimentos que estava prestes a ocorrer.  
Sempre tentou fugir desse sentimento e tinha conseguido. Gina já havia saído de Hogwarts e não via Malfoy há muito tempo. E agora, Gina trabalhava numa Agência de Relações Públicas de Londres.

* * *

Era um desses dias raros e felizes em que nada podia sair errado, em que nada ousaria sair errado. Virgínia Weasley não tinha o menor interesse por astrologia, sua experiência com isso em Hogwarts não tinha sido muito boa, mas naquela manhã, ao folhear o Profeta Corvinal, um horóscopo na coluna de astrologia assinada por Sibila Trelawney atraiu sua atenção.

_PARA LIBRA (23 DE SETEMBRO A 22 DE OUTUBRO).  
A LUA NOVA ILUMINA SUA VIDA AMOROSA. VOCÊ ESTÁ NO AUGE DE SEU CICLO LUNÁTICO, E DEVE PRESTAR MUITA ATENÇÃO A UM EVENTO NOVO E EXCITANTE EM SUA VIDA. O SIGNO COMPATÍVEL É ESCORPIÃO.   
HOJE SERÁ UM DIA MEMORÁVEL. ESTEJA PREPARADA PARA DESFRUTÁ-LO._

"Esteja preparada para desfrutar o quê?" - pensou Gina irônica. Sabia que não se podia confiar em nenhuma previsão de Sibila que predizia o assassinato de Harry a todo instante e, no entanto, Harry estava vivo até hoje. Harry, esse nome fez Gina lembrar-se de coisas que eram para ficar escondidas no fundo de sua alma e que não queriam que aflorassem novamente.  
Virgínia Weasley era executiva de relações públicas da Brawner & Tiffer, empresa que geralmente fazia outdoors bruxos, campanhas de pessoas que queriam chegar a algum cargo. Tinha marcado três reuniões para aquela tarde, a primeira com a Questions Bulder. A segunda reunião seria com a Quick´n Burders e a terceira com a London Broom Company. Dia memorável?  
Aos vinte e sete anos, com um corpo esguio e provocante, Virgínia Weasley tinha uma aparência sedutora e exótica: olhos profundamente castanhos, cabelos extremamente vermelhos, que usava compridos, com uma elegante simplicidade. Uma amiga de Gina lhe dissera em uma ocasião:  
- Se você é bonita, tem um cérebro, uma vagina e uma varinha, pode dominar o mundo.  
Virgínia Weasley tinha se tornado uma mulher deslumbrante, tinha um QI de 170 e a natureza cuidara do resto. Mas considerava sua aparência uma desvantagem. Os homens lhe passavam cantadas ou até a pediam em casamento, mas poucos se davam ao trabalho de tentar conhecê-la de fato.   
Além das duas secretárias que trabalhavam na Brawner & Tiffer, Gina era a única mulher naquela empresa. Os outros quinze funcionários eram homens. Gina levara menos de uma semana para constatar que era mais inteligente do que todos eles juntos. Fora uma descoberta que decidira guardar só para si.  
No início, dois colegas, tentaram levar Gina para a cama. Ela os dispensara sem muita dificuldade:  
- Peça mais uma vez e irei embora.  
Não houveram mais tentativas. Gina era uma funcionária valiosa demais para que a perdessem.  
parO dia memorável prometido por Sibila começou às onze horas daquela manhã. Jason Kriegs, seu chefe naquele departamento, entrou na grande e arejada sala de Gina para anunciar:  
- Temos um novo cliente. Quero que você cuide dele, pois precisaremos de muita diplomacia. E em se tratando de diplomacia, você é a melhor por aqui.  
Gina com certeza era a mais indicada quando se tratava de diplomacia. E mesmo que não fosse, sabia que com Jason Kriegs era melhor não protestar.  
- Está bem. Qual é a firma?  
- Não é uma firma. É uma pessoa. Draco Malfoy.  
Draco Malfoy. Aquelas palavras caíram como bomba na cabeça de Gina. Há tanto tempo não o via.   
- Você não pode designar outra pessoa para ajudá-lo?  
- Não. Todos estão ocupadíssimos. Você foi a escolhida. E é a melhor para fazer isso.  
- Ah, tudo bem. Não vai adiantar discutir mesmo não é?  
- É. Não vai adiantar. - disse Jason dando um daqueles famosos sorrisos.  
E a conversa terminou ali.  
Gina, então, prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais ia se deixar levar pelas palavras doces de Draco Malfoy, mesmo que isso custasse todas as suas forças. E nesse instante, Gina se lembrou do seu diário. "Ah não!"  
Draco Malfoy tinha se tornado um dos mais respeitáveis defensores do mundo bruxo. Com uma   
carreira jurídica brilhante, era considerado, aos 24 anos de idade, o solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo, depois de Harry Potter. Era sempre convidado pelos principais jornais a dar entrevistas. Tinha se tornado um homem muito bonito, com os mesmos cabelos platinados, os mesmos olhos cinzentos de sempre, porte atlético e um sorriso estonteante. Tinha a reputação de ter levado para a cama a maioria das mulheres de estudaram em Hogwarts naquela época. Graças a Merlin, Gina tinha fugido desse carma.  
- Claro que sim. O que vamos fazer por ele?  
- Vamos tentar ajudá-lo a se tornar vice Ministro da Magia. Ele está vindo para cá neste momento.  
- Jason, você ficou maluco? Draco, vice Ministro da Magia? O que você acha que ele vai fazer? Ele é filho de um dos Comensais da Morte.  
- Você está muito enganada Gina, Draco Malfoy mudou muito. Parece mais receptivo.  
- Bom, se você diz... - a expressão de Gina era bastante desconfiada.  
Draco Malfoy chegou um tempo depois. Estava ainda mais atraente pessoalmente do que nas fotografias. Exibiu um sorriso entusiasmado ao ser apresentado a Gina.  
- Weasley... Como vai? E Harry Potter? Espero que ele não tenha ficado ressentido comigo por qualquer motivo. Fico contente por saber que vai cuidar da minha campanha. Dizem que é uma ótima relações públicas.  
Ele não era absolutamente nada daquilo que Gina esperara encontrar. Esperava um homem simpático, alegre e feliz. Mas havia ali amargura e infelicidade presentes no olhar de Draco. Por um momento, Gina sentiu-se meio desorientada, sem saber o que dizer.  
- Eu... Obrigada. Todos estão bem. Rony e Hermione casaram-se e tem uma filha, Serena. Mas sente-se, por favor.  
Draco Malfoy se acomodou numa cadeira.  
- Vamos começar pelo início. - sugeriu Gina. - Por que resolveu disputar o cargo de Vice-Ministro da Magia?  
- É muito simples. O Mundo Bruxo precisa de gente que bote ordem nas coisas. E além do mais, Londres é um lugar maravilhoso. Sabemos disso porque vivemos aqui e assim podemos desfrutar sua magia, mas a maior parte dos bruxos acha que o Ministério devia se mudar daqui e ir para Godric´s Hollow ou Farmsbellow, por exemplo. Londres tem mais a oferecer do que uma dúzia de outros lugares juntos. A história do país começou aqui. Temos as mais lindas paisagens do mundo... Quero mostrar o que temos aqui ao resto do mundo bruxo.  
Ele falou com uma profunda convicção e Gina se sentiu novamente extremamente atraída. Pensou na coluna de astrologia. Pensou no que havia escrito há muito tempo atrás em seu diário.

_A lua nova ilumina sua vida amorosa. Hoje será um dia memorável. Esteja preparada para desfrutá-lo."_

_ Querido Diário: Esta manhã conheci o homem com quem vou me casar._

Draco Malfoy estava dizendo:  
- A campanha só vai funcionar se você acreditar nela com tanto vigor quanto eu.  
- Eu acredito. - disse Gina rapidamente. Depressa demais? - Estou ansiosa em participar.  
Ela hesitou por um momento.  
- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?   
- Claro.  
- Qual é o seu signo?   
- Escorpião. Por que Gina?  
- Oh nada!

_O SIGNO COMPATÍVEL É ESCORPIÃO. _

- Foi um prazer vê-la novamente, Gina.  
Depois que Draco Malfoy se retirou, Gina não conteve o entusiasmo.   
- Parece que é um homem sincero. Realmente preocupado. Acho que dará um excelente vice Ministro.  
Jason fitou-a com uma expressão pensativa.   
- Não vai ser fácil.  
Ela ficou perplexa.  
- É mesmo? Por que não?  
Kriegs deu de ombros.  
- Não sei direito. Há alguma coisa acontecendo que não posso explicar. Viu Malfoy em todos os cartazes e nos jornais?   
- Vi, sim.  
- Pois isso parou.  
- Não entendo. Parou por quê?  
- Ninguém sabe com certeza, mas há inúmeros rumores muito estranhos a respeito. Um dos rumores é de que alguém que apoiava Malfoy, entrando com todo o dinheiro para sua campanha, por algum motivo se afastou, de repente.  
- No meio de uma campanha em que ele estava na frente? Não faz sentido, Jason.  
- Sei disso.  
- Por que ele nos procurou?  
- Malfoy quer mesmo ser eleito. Acho que ele se tornou uma pessoa mais ambiciosa e preocupada. E pensa que pode dar sua contribuição à política. Gostaria que preparássemos uma campanha que não lhe custasse muito dinheiro. Ele não tem mais condições de comprar espaço em qualquer dos jornais. A única coisa que podemos fazer por ele agora é conseguir entrevistas, distribuir notícias para a mídia, essas coisas. - Kriegs fez uma pausa, balançou a cabeça. - Malfoy sofreu uma queda considerável nas pesquisas nas últimas duas semanas. É uma pena. Ele é uma boa pessoa. Faz muitos serviços de utilidade pública. E estou convencido de que ele daria um bom vice Ministro.

* * *

A primeira parte da infância de Virgínia Weasley tinha sido ótima. Ela era uma criança de inteligência extraordinária. Seu pai era do Departamento de Artefatos Trouxas do Ministério e a mãe, dona-de-casa. O pai era um homem bonito, aristocrático e intelectual. Um pai dedicado, que cuidava para que a família sempre viajasse junta nas férias. Adorava Gina.  
- Você é a queridinha do papai. - dizia ele.  
Sempre comentava que ela estava linda e nunca deixava de elogiá-la por suas notas, seu comportamento, suas amigas. Gina não fazia nada de errado aos olhos dele.   
Em seu nono aniversário, o pai comprou um lindo vestido de veludo marrom, com punhos de renda. Pediu-lhe que pusesse o vestido e a exibiu para os amigos quando apareceram para o jantar.  
- Ela não é linda?  
Gina o idolatrava.  
Certa manhã, quando estava no sétimo ano de Hogwarts, numa fração de segundo, usa vida maravilhosa se desvaneceu. A mãe, com o rosto manchado de lágrimas, foi até Hogwarts, pediu a Dumbledore que a chamasse e sentou-se à sua frente.  
- Querida, seu pai... Se foi. Aconteceu em uma daquelas expedições aos trouxas. - Gina não compreendeu a princípio. - Quando ele voltará?  
- Ele não vai mais voltar. Morreu. - disse sua mãe chorando.  
E cada palavra foi como uma faca afiada a penetrá-la.   
No decorrer do ano seguinte, Gina observou a mãe se recolher mais e mais para dentro de si mesma. Ela perdera todo e qualquer interesse pela vida. Gina sempre achara que "morrer de coração partido" era apenas uma frase vazia, ma acabou observando, impotente, a mãe definhar e morrer. Quando as pessoas lhe perguntavam de que a mãe tinha morrido Gina respondia:  
- Ela morreu de coração partido.  
E decidiu que nenhum homem jamais faria isso com ela. Depois da morte da mãe, Gina foi morar com uma tia em Londres e se formou pela Escola de Relações Bruxas de Londres. Em seu último ano de faculdade, foi eleita rainha da beleza. Recusou diversas propostas de agências de modelos.  
Ela teve dois namoros breves, o primeiro com um astro de quadribol da universidade, o outro com um funcionário do Ministério da Magia. Ambos a deixaram rapidamente entediada. O problema era o fato de ser mais inteligente do que os dois.  
A tia morreu pouco antes de Gina se formar. Logo em seguida, ela se candidatou a um emprego na Brawner & Tiffer.  
- Impressiona de fato. E você está com sorte. Precisamos de uma secretária.  
- Uma secretária? Eu esperava...   
- Sim?  
- Nada.  
Gina começou como secretária, tomando anotações em todas as reuniões, a mente sempre julgando e pensando e meios de melhorar as campanhas de propaganda que era sugeridas. Certa manhã, um executivo de campanha disse:  
- Pensei no logotipo perfeito para a campanha do Rancl Beef Chili. Podemos mostrar na etiqueta da lata um vaqueiro laçando um boi. Sugere que a carne é fresca e...  
"É uma idéia horrível" - pensou Gina. Todos a fitaram e ela percebeu, horrorizada, que falara em voz alta.  
- Importa-se de explicar, mocinha?  
- Eu... - ela gostaria de estar em outro lugar. Qualquer um. Todos esperavam. Gina respirou fundo. - Quando as pessoas comem carne, não querem ser lembradas de que estão comendo um animal morto.  
Houve um silêncio prolongado. Por fim, Jason Kriegs limpou a garganta e comentou:  
- Talvez devêssemos pensar mais um pouco a respeito.  
Na semana seguinte, durante uma reunião para discutir a nova campanha de um sabonete especial, um dos executivos propôs:  
- Vamos usar vencedores de concursos de beleza.  
- Com licença - interveio Gina, hesitante. - Creio que isso já foi feito. Por que não podemos mostrar lindas comissárias de bordo do mundo inteiro para mostrar que nosso sabonete é universal?  
Em reuniões subseqüentes, os homens passaram a recorrer cada vez mais à opinião de Gina.  
Um ano depois, ela era redatora júnior e, dois anos mais tarde, tornou-se uma executiva de Relações Bruxas, cargo que sempre queria, cuidando tanto de propaganda quanto de relações públicas.  
Draco Malfoy era o primeiro grande desafio que Gina tinha na agência. Duas semanas depois de ele procurá-los, Kriegs sugeriu a Gina que talvez fosse melhor abandonar a campanha, já que ele não podia pagar os honorários normais da agência. Gina persuadiu-o a continuar com a campanha, dizendo:  
- Encare como um serviço de utilidade pública. - Kriegs estudou-a em silêncio por um momento. - Está bem.

**N/A: **E ae galerinha, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado. Eu estou gostando bastante de fazer essa fic, é a minha primeira onde a Gina tem um relacionamento com o Draco... É isso ae, bjus e resenhem a fic...

**Trecho do próximo capítulo: **_Depois, ela não saberia dizer quem fez o primeiro movimento. Tudo o que podia lembrar era de os dois se despindo, de cair nos braços de Draco, da pressa desenfreada e primitiva com que fizeram amor Depois, houve uma fusão lenta e tranqüila, num ritmo intemporal e extasiado. Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa que Gina já experimentara._


	2. O despertar de uma paixão

**Capítulo 2 - O despertar de uma paixão**

Gina e Draco Malfoy estavam sentados num banco no parque da cidade. Era um dia frio de outono, uma suave brisa soprava ao redor do lago.  
- Detesto política. - comentou Draco Malfoy. Gina fitou-o, surpresa.  
- Então por que quer ser Vice Ministro...?  
- Porque quero mudar o sistema, Gina. Ele está sendo dominado por pessoas como Cornelius Fudge e pelas corporações que ajudar a levar as pessoas erradas para o poder para depois controlá-las. Há muitas coisas que quero fazer. - Sua voz estava cheia de entusiasmo. - As pessoas que dirigem o país o transformaram numa ação entre amigos. Estão mais preocupadas com elas próprias do que com o povo bruxo. Não é certo, e tentarei corrigir isso.  
Gina ficou escutando, enquanto Draco continuava a falar, e pensou: "Ele pode conseguir".  
Draco emanava uma energia contagiante. A verdade é que ela achava tudo nele excitante. Nunca se sentira assim por qualquer homem senão Draco Malfoy, e era uma experiência estimulante. Não tinha como saber o que Draco sentia por ela. Ele era sempre o perfeito cavalheiro, nem parecia o Malfoy de outros tempos. Gina tinha a impressão de que a intervalos de poucos minutos várias pessoas se aproximavam do banco para apertar a mão de Draco e lhe desejar boa sorte. As mulheres lançavam olhares furiosos para Gina. "É bem provável que todas tenham saído com ele." - pensou Gina. - "É provável também que todas tenham ido para cama com ele. O que não é da minha conta, claro".  
Ela soubera que até pouco tempo atrás, Draco vinha saindo com a filha de um dos da Alta Corte do Ministério. E se perguntava o que teria acontecido. - "Mas isso também não é da minha conta."  
Não havia como evitar o fato de que a campanha de Draco não ia nada bem. Sem dinheiro para pagar sua equipe e sem propaganda na televisão, rádio ou jornais, era impossível competir com o vice Ministro Cary Addison, cuja imagem parecia estar em toda parte. Gina deu um jeito para que Draco aparecesse em piqueniques de empresas, em fábricas e em uma dúzia de eventos sociais, mas sabia que essas participações eram todas de menor importância, o que a deixava frustrada.  
- Tem visto as últimas pesquisas? - perguntou Jason Kriegs a Gina. - Seu candidato vai entrar pelo cano. "Não, se eu puder evitar" - pensou Gina.  
Gina e Draco estavam jantando no Caldos&Cozidos.  
- Não estamos indo muito bem, não é mesmo? - perguntou Draco, a voz calma.  
- Ainda há tempo suficiente - respondeu Gina, tranqüilizadora. - Quando os eleitores passarem a conhece-lo melhor ..  
Draco sacudiu a cabeça.  
- Também leio as pesquisas. Quero que você saiba que aprecio tudo o que tentou fazer por mim, Gina. Tem sido sensacional.  
Ela ficou imóvel na cadeira, observando-o do outro lado da mesa, e pensou: "Ele é o homem mais maravilhoso que já conheci, e não posso ajudá-lo". Gina sentiu vontade de toma-lo nos braços, aconchegá-lo e consolá-lo. Consolá-lo? A quem estou querendo enganar?  
Quando se levantavam para ir embora, um homem, uma mulher e duas meninas pequenas se aproximaram da mesa. - Draco! Como tem passado?  
O homem estava na casa dos sessenta anos, tinha cabelo oleoso e uma cicatriz, usava ainda uma venda preta sobre um olho que lhe proporcionava a aparência de um pirata trouxa. Draco levantou-se e estendeu a mão.  
- Olá, Jules. Eu gostaria de apresentá-lo a Virgínia Weasley. Jules Milinight.  
- Olá, Virginia. - Milinight acenou com a cabeça para a sua família: - Esta é minha esposa, Betsy, e estas são Elizabeth e Rebecca. - Havia um enorme orgulho em sua voz.  
Gina sabia que já tinha ouvido falar naquele nome em algum lugar há muito tempo, mas não conseguia lembrar quem era.  
Ele tornou a se virar para Draco.  
- Lamento muito o que aconteceu. Foi uma pena. Detestei fazer aquilo, mas não tive opção.  
- Eu compreendo, Jules.  
- Se houvesse alguma coisa que eu pudesse ter feito..,  
- Não tem importância. Estou bem.  
- Você sabe que eu lhe desejo toda a sorte do mundo.   
Voltando para casa, Gina perguntou:  
- O que significava aquela conversa?  
Draco deu a impressão de que ia contar alguma coisa, mas mudou de idéia.  
- Não é importante.  
Gina morava num apartamento de quarto e sala no bairro de Kostgriew em Londres. Ao se aproximarem do prédio, Draco disse, hesitante:  
- Gina, sei que sua agência está cuidando da minha campanha quase de graça, mas, francamente, acho que você está desperdiçando seu tempo. Poderia ser melhor se eu desistisse agora.  
- Nada disso! - exclamou Gina, com uma intensidade na voz que a surpreendeu. - Não pode desistir. Encontraremos um meio de superar todas as dificuldades.   
Draco virou a cabeça para fitá-la.  
- Você realmente se importa, não é? Estou percebendo algo mais nessa pergunta?  
- Claro que sim. - murmurou ela. - Realmente me importo.  
Ao chegarem ao apartamento, Gina respirou fundo, antes de indagar:  
- Não quer entrar?  
Ele fitou-a em silêncio por um longo momento.   
- Quero.  
Depois, ela não saberia dizer quem fez o primeiro movimento. Tudo o que podia lembrar era de os dois se despindo, de cair nos braços de Draco, da pressa desenfreada e primitiva com que fizeram amor Depois, houve uma fusão lenta e tranqüila, num ritmo intemporal e extasiado. Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa que Gina já experimentara. Passaram a noite inteira juntos e foi um momento mágico. Draco era insaciável, dando e exigindo ao mesmo tempo, e parecia querer continuar para sempre. Era um animal.  
Pela manhã, enquanto comiam um desjejum com suco de laranja, ovos mexidos, torradas e bacon, Gina disse:  
- Vai haver um piquenique no lago Green River na sexta feira Draco, com muitas pessoas presentes. Agendarei um discurso para você. Compraremos tempo de rádio para que todos saibam que você estará lá. E depois...  
- Gina, não temos dinheiro para isso.  
- Ora, não se preocupe. - respondeu ela, despreocupada. - A agência pagará.  
Gina sabia que não havia nem a mais remota chance de a agência pagar. Tencionava fazer aquilo com seu próprio dinheiro. Diria a Jason Kriegs que o dinheiro fora doado por um partidário de Malfoy. E seria a verdade. "Farei qualquer coisa no mundo para ajudá-lo" - pensou ela.  
Havia duzentas pessoas no piquenique no lago Green River e Draco fez um discurso brilhante para a multidão.  
- Metade dos bruxos neste país não vota. Temos o mais baixo registro eleitoral entre todos os países industrializados do mundo... Menos de cinqüenta por cento. Se vocês querem que as coisas mudem, têm a responsabilidade de fazer com que mudem. É mais do que uma responsabilidade é um privilégio. Há uma eleição iminente. Quer votem em mim ou em meu adversário, votem. Vocês têm de participar.  
Ele foi aplaudido com entusiasmo.  
Gina providenciou para que Draco comparecesse a tantos eventos quanto possível. Ele presidiu à inauguração de uma clínica infantil, à abertura de uma ponte, conversou com grupos bruxos femininos, representantes do Ministério, falou em festas beneficentes, em asilos para idosos. Apesar de tudo, continuava a cair nas pesquisas. Sempre que não estava em campanha, Draco encontrava algum tempo para passar com Gina. Passearam de charrete pelo parque da cidade, circularam numa tarde de sábado pelo Antique Market, jantaram no À la Lucie. Draco deu flores a Gina no Dia das Bruxas e no dia da derrota de Voldemort, e de vez em quando sua coruja lhe trazia mensagens afetuosas.  
"Querida, onde você está? Sinto saudade, muita saudade.'   
"Acho que deve ser ilegal alguém se sentir tão feliz. Eu amo você."  
Não importava para Gina aonde ia com Draco: queria apenas estar com ele.  
Uma das coisas mais excitantes que fizeram foi descer de balsa as corredeiras do rio Fork, num domingo. E a viagem começou de maneira inocente, tranqüila, até que o rio começou a se agitar, na base das montanhas, dando uma volta imensa, com uma sucessão de quedas verticais, ensurdecedoras, vertiginosas, iniciando as corredeiras: um metro e meio, dois metros, três... Tudo assustador, a balsa dando impressão de que ia se desmanchar. A viagem demorou três horas e meia. Ao saírem da balsa, Gina e Draco estavam encharcados e contentes por continuarem vivos. Gina fez um feitiço e rapidamente ela e Draco estavam secos. Não conseguiam afastar as mãos um do outro. Fizeram amor em sua cabana na pousada, no banco traseiro do carro de Draco, no bosque. Uma noite, no início do outono, Draco preparou o jantar em sua encantadora casa em Versailles, uma cidadezinha perto de Londres. Ele serviu bifes grelhados, marinados em molho de soja, alho e ervas, com batatas cozidas, salada e um vinho tinto perfeito, bebida trouxa que Gina mais gostava.  
- Você é ótimo com uma varinha. Fez a comida rapidamente. - Gina aconchegou-se a ele. - Na verdade, é maravilhoso em tudo, querido.   
- Obrigado, meu amor.   
Ele se lembrou de uma coisa  
- Tenho uma pequena surpresa para você. Quero que experimente.  
Ele foi até o quarto. Voltou um momento depois com um vidro pequeno, que continha um líquido transparente.  
- Aqui está.   
- O que é isso?  
- Já ouviu falar de ? Isto é .. Dizem que é um tremendo afrodisíaco bruxo. Quero ver se funciona. Dizem que funciona exatamente como o Ecstasy trouxa.  
Gina franziu o rosto.  
- Querido você não precisa disso. Nós não precisamos. E pode ser perigoso. - Ela hesitou. - Você usa com freqüência?  
Draco riu.  
- Para ser franco, não. Tire essa expressão do rosto. Um amigo me deu isto e sugeriu que eu experimentasse. Esta seria a primeira vez.  
- Não vamos ter a primeira vez - disse Gina. - Pretende jogar fora?  
- Claro que sim.  
Ele foi para o banheiro e, um instante depois, Gina ouviu o barulho da descarga da latrina. Draco voltou.  
- Pronto. - Ele sorriu. - Quem precisa de ecstasy num vidro? Tenho numa embalagem muito melhor  
E ele a abraçou.  
Gina lera histórias de amor e ouvira canções de amor, mas nada a tinha preparado para essa realidade incrível. Sempre pensara que as letras românticas eram bobagens sentimentais, sonhos irreais. Sabia melhor agora. O mundo parecia subitamente mais brilhante, mais belo.   
Numa manhã de sábado, Draco e Gina faziam uma excursão a pé pelo Breaks Interstate Park, apreciando a paisagem espetacular que os cercava.  
- Nunca estive nesta trilha antes. - comentou Gina.  
- Acho que você vai gostar.  
Estavam se aproximando de uma curva fechada no caminho. Ao saírem da curva, Gina parou, atordoada. no meio do caminho havia uma placa de madeira pintada a mão GINA, QUER CASAR COMIGO?  
O coração de Gina disparou. Ela virou-se para Draco incapaz de falar. Ele abraçou-a.  
- Quer?  
"Como tive tanta sorte?" - perguntou-se Gina. Ela apertou-o com força e sussurrou:  
- Claro que quero, querido.  
- Infelizmente, não posso prometer que vai casar com um vice Ministro, mas sou bom em outras coisas.  
Ela se aninhou nos braços dele e murmurou:   
- Isso é mais do que suficiente.  
Poucas noites depois, Gina se vestia para jantar com Draco quando ele telefonou.  
- Querida, sinto muito, mas acabo de receber uma notícia. Tenho de comparecer a uma reunião esta noite, e por isso serei obrigado a cancelar o nosso jantar. Você me perdoa?   
Gina sorriu.  
- Está perdoado.  
No dia seguinte, Gina pegou o Profeta Corvinal e leu a manchete: CORPO DE MULHER ENCONTRADO NO RIO LONDRES A notícia dizia: "No início desta manhã, o Ministério encontrou no rio Londres, o corpo de uma mulher nua, que parecia ter vinte e poucos anos. Está sendo efetuada uma autópsia para determinar a causa da morte..."  
Gina estremeceu, enquanto lia o texto. "Morrer tão jovem! Será que ela tinha um amante? Um marido?"

* * *

Parecia que todos em Londres só falavam sobre o iminente casamento. Londres era uma cidade pequena e Draco Malfoy, uma figura popular. Formavam um casal de aparência espetacular, Draco moreno e bonito, Gina com rosto e corpo adoráveis, os cabelos ruivos. A notícia se espalhara como fogo em mato seco.  
- Espero que ele saiba como é afortunado. - comentou Jason Kriegs para Gina que sorriu.  
- Ambos somos afortunados.  
- Vão procurar um juiz de paz para casar?  
- Não. Draco quer um casamento formal. Vamos casar na Capela do Calvário.  
- E quando vai ocorrer o feliz evento?   
- Daqui a seis semanas.  
Poucos dias depois, uma notícia na primeira página do Profeta Corvinal: "A autópsia revelou que a mulher encontrada no rio Londres , identificada como Pansy Parkiston, uma antiga aluna da Sonserina, morreu de overdose de uma droga bruxa ilegal e perigosa conhecida nas ruas como ..."  
.. Gina recordou a noite com Draco. E pensou: "Ainda bem que ele jogou fora o que havia no vidro".   
As semanas subseqüentes foram preenchidas pelos frenéticos preparativos para o casamento. Havia muita coisa a fazer. Foram enviados convites para duzentas pessoas. Gina escolheu a dama de honra, iria ser Serna, a filha de Rony e Hermione, e selecionou o vestido dela, com o comprimento de um traje de bailarina, sapatos combinando e luvas para complementar a extensão das mangas. Para si mesma, ela foi até uma loja de roupas para todas as ocasiões no Beco Diagonal, e escolheu um vestido longo, com saia rodada e uma ampla cauda, sapatos para combinar com vestido e luvas compridas.  
Draco encomendou uma casaca preta, com calça listrada, colete cinza, camisa branca de colarinho. O padrinho era um antigo amigo da família Malfoy.  
- Está tudo preparado. - informou Draco a Gina. Já tomei as providências necessárias para a recepção. Quase todos aceitaram o convite.  
Gina sentiu um pequeno calafrio percorrer seu corpo.   
- Mal posso esperar, meu querido.  
Numa noite de quinta-feira, uma semana antes do casamento Draco foi ao apartamento de Gina.  
- Infelizmente, Gina, surgiu uma emergência. Um amigo meu está com um problema. Terei de voar até Paris para resolver tudo.  
- Paris? Por quanto tempo ficará ausente?  
- Não deve levar mais que dois ou três dias, quatro no máximo. Voltarei com tempo de sobra.  
- Promete?   
- Prometo.  
Depois que Draco se retirou, Gina pegou o jornal na mesa. Sem pensar, abriu na página do horóscopo de Sibila Trelawney onde leu:

_PARA ESCORPIÃO (23 DE OUTUBRO A 22 DE NOVEMBRO). ESTE NÃO É UM BOM DIA PARA MUDAR DE PLANOS. ASSUMIR RISCOS PODE LEVAR A GRAVES PROBLEMAS._

Ela tornou a ler o horóscopo, perturbada. Quase que se sentiu tentada a telefonar para Draco e lhe pedir que não viajasse. "Mas isso seria ridículo" - pensou ela. - "Afinal, é apenas um horóscopo idiota."  
Na segunda-feira, Gina não teve qualquer notícia de Draco. Telefonou para o escritório dele, mas o pessoal de lá também não sabia de nada. Também não houve notícia na terça-feira. Gina começou a entrar em pânico. Às quatro horas da madrugada de quarta-feira, ela foi acordada pela insistente campainha do telefone. Sentou-se na cama e pensou: "É Draco! Graças a Deus!" Sabia que deveria se mostrar zangada com ele por não ter lhe telefonado antes, mas isso não tinha importância agora.  
Ela atendeu.   
- Draco...  
Uma voz de outro homem indagou:  
- É Virgínia Weasley quem está falando?   
Ela sentiu um súbito calafrio.  
- Quem... Quem é você?  
- Alexander Towers, da Associated Press. Acabamos de receber uma informação, srta. Weasley, e queríamos saber sua reação.  
Alguma coisa terrível acontecera. Draco morrera.   
- Srta. Weasley?  
- Pois não?  
A voz de Gina era um sussurro estrangulado.   
- Podemos divulgar uma declaração sua?  
- Uma declaração sobre o quê?  
- Sobre Draco Malfoy casar com a filha do funcionário do Ministério Carl Andrews, em Paris.  
Por um instante, o quarto pareceu girar.  
- Era noiva do Sr. Malfoy, não é mesmo? Se pudermos divulgar uma declaração...  
Gina estava imóvel, congelada.  
- Srta. Weasley?   
Ela recuperou a voz.  
- Pois não... Eu... Desejo felicidade a ambos.  
Gina desligou, atordoada. Era um pesadelo. Despertaria dentro de poucos minutos e descobriria que não passa de um sonho.  
Mas não era um sonho. Ela fora abandonada de novo. Draco não voltaria. Deveria saber que ele nunca iria mudar. Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy. Uma vez Sonserino, sempre sonserino.

**N/A: **Segundo Capítulo no ar... Parece que a nossa querida Gininha está apaixonada pelo loiríssimo Draco... Será que ele também está apaixonado também? Bem, só lendo os próximos caps...

**Trecho do próximo capítulo: **_Exatamente uma hora depois, uma limusine parou na frente do prédio em que Gina trabalhava. Um motorista abriu a porta do carro para ela. O inominável Andrews estava sentado no banco traseiro. Era um homem de aparência distinta para os bruxos, para os trouxas seria um tanto excêntrico, tinha cabelos brancos lisos bem parecidos com o de Dumbledore, um bigode pequeno e impecável. Tinha o rosto de um patriarca. Mesmo no outono, vestir vestes de cores claras era a sua marca registrada._


	3. Por água abaixo

**Capítulo 3 - Por água abaixo... **

Gina foi para o banheiro e contemplou sua imagem pálida no espelho. Acabara de receber uma informação, um baque, uma punhalada pelas costas. Draco casaria com outra. "Por quê? O que eu fiz errado? Em que eu falhei?" Lá no fundo porém, Gina sabia que fora Draco quem lhe falhara. E agora, como ela iria encarar o futuro?

Quando Gina entrou na agência, naquela manhã, todos fizeram o maior esforço para não fitá-la. Ela foi para a sala de Jason Kriegs: um único olhar para seu rosto pálido e ele disse:

- Não deveria ter vindo hoje, Gina. Por que não vai para casa e...

Ela respirou fundo.

- Não, obrigada. Estarei bem.

Todos os jornais da tarde relataram com detalhes o casamento em Paris. O funcionário do alto escalão do Ministério Carl Andrews era sem dúvida o cidadão mais influente do Ministério e a história do casamento de sua filha, com o noivo de Virgínia Weasley, era uma grande notícia do momento.

Muotas corujas adentraram o escritório de Gina com dezenas de cartas presas nas patas.

- Aqui é do Profeta Diário, Srta. Weasley. Poderia nos dar uma declaração sobre o casamento?

- Aqui é do Profeta Corvinal...

Parecia interminável.

Gina tinha a impressão de que metade de Londres se compadecia de sua situação, enquanto a outra metade se regozijava pelo que lhe acontecera. Aonde quer que Gina fosse, havia murmúrios e conversas interrompidas abruptamente. Ela estava determinada a não demonstrar seus sentimentos.

- Como pôde deixar que ele fizesse isso...?

- Quando você ama um homem de verdade, só quer a sua felicidade. Draco Malfoy é o melhor ser humano que já conheci. (Isso não era exatamente verdade!) Quero que ambos sejam felizes. (Isso também não era exatamente verdade!)

Ela enviou bilhetes de desculpas a todas as pessoas convidadas para o casamento e devolveu os presentes. Gina vinha esperando e ao mesmo tempo receando o telefonema de Draco. Ainda assim, ela estava despreparada quando aconteceu. Ficou abalada pelo som familiar de sua voz.

- Gina... Não sei o que dizer.

- É verdade, não é?

- É... Sim...

- Então não há nada a dizer, não acha? Me fez de boba esse tempo todo e agora me trocou pela filha de alguém mais influente.

- Não foi nada disso, eu só queria explicar como aconteceu. Antes de conhecer você, Alicia e eu estávamos quase noivos. E quando tornei a vê-la, eu... Eu compreendi que ainda a amava.

- Eu entendo, Draco. Adeus.

Cinco minutos depois, a secretária de Gina avisou pelo telefone, advento trouxa que há pouco tempo estava sendo usado no mundo bruxo.

- Há uma ligação na linha um, srta. Weasley.

- Kat, diga que não estou. Não quero falar com ninguém ...

- É o inominável Andrews.

"O pai da noiva. O que ele quer comigo?" - Especulou Gina em silêncio. Ela pegou o telefone. Uma voz profunda disse:

- Srta. Weasley?

- Pois não?

- Acho que nós dois devemos ter uma conversinha. Gina hesitou.

- Não sei o que...

- Estarei aí para pegá-la dentro de uma hora. A linha ficou muda.

Exatamente uma hora depois, uma limusine parou na frente do prédio em que Gina trabalhava. Um motorista abriu a porta do carro para ela. O inominável Andrews estava sentado no banco traseiro. Era um homem de aparência distinta para os bruxos, para os trouxas seria um tanto excêntrico, tinha cabelos brancos lisos bem parecidos com o de Dumbledore, um bigode pequeno e impecável. Tinha o rosto de um patriarca. Mesmo no outono, vestir vestes de cores claras era a sua marca registrada.

Quando Gina entrou no carro, o inominável Andrews disse:

- Você é uma jovem muito bonita.

- Obrigada. - murmurou ela, tensa.

A limusine partiu.

- Não falei apenas no sentido físico, srta. Weasley. Venho acompanhando a maneira como tem enfrentado todo esse caso sórdido. Deve ter sido angustiante para você. Não pude acreditar na notícia quando a ouvi. - A voz estava impregnada de raiva. - O que aconteceu com a boa e velha moral? Para dizer a verdade, estou revoltado com Draco por tê-la tratado de uma maneira tão vergonhosa. E estou furioso com Alicia por ter casado com ele. De certa forma, sinto-me culpado, porque ela é minha filha.

Ele tinha a voz embargada pela emoção. Rodaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Quando Gina finalmente se manifestou, foi para dizer:

- Conheço Draco. Tenho certeza de que ele não teve intenção de me magoar. O que aconteceu... Simplesmente aconteceu. Só quero o melhor para ele. Draco merece, e eu não faria coisa alguma para prejudicá-lo.

- É muita generosidade sua. - Ele estudou-a por um momento. - É mesmo uma jovem bruxa extraordinária.

A limusine tinha parado. Gina olhou pela janela. Haviam chegado ao haras de Carl Andrews no qual criava hipogrifos vencedores de grandes provas de corridas. Até onde a vista podia alcançar, havia campos ondulantes do capim azulado.

Gina e o inominável Andrews saíram do carro e foram até a cerca da pista de corridas. Tinha ficadom parados ali, observando os lindos animais se exercitarem. Carl Andrews virou-se para Gina.

- Sou um homem simples. - murmurou ele. - Sei como isso deve lhe parecer, mas é a verdade. Nasci aqui e poderia passar o resto da minha vida aqui. Não há lugar igual no mundo. Basta olhar ao redor, srta. Weasley. Isto é tão perto quanto jamais poderemos chegar do paraíso. Pode me culpar por não querer deixar tudo isso? Passei a metade da minha vida em Washington, e detesto aquela cidade.

- Então por que aceita ir para lá?

- Porque tenho um senso de obrigação. Sou um inominável e um representante do Ministério da Magia de Londres, e por isso, continuarei por lá tentando fazer o melhor trabalho que puder. - Ele fez uma pausa, depois mudou de assunto abruptamente. - Quero que saiba o quanto admiro seus sentimentos e a maneira como se comportou. Se quisesse ser desagradável, creio que poderia ter provocado um escândalo e tanto. Mas como aconteceu... Eu gostaria de demonstrar meu agradecimento.

Gina virou-se para fitá-lo.

- Pensei que poderia gostar de escapar por algum tempo, fazer uma pequena viagem ao exterior. Claro que eu arcaria com toda...

- Por favor, não faça isso.

- Eu só estava...

- Eu sei. Não conheço sua filha, inominável Andrews, mas se Draco a ama, ela deve ser muito especial. Espero que os dois sejam felizes.

Ele disse, contrafeito:

- Acho que deve saber que eles estão de volta para casar aqui de novo. Em Paris foi uma cerimônia civil, mas Alicia quer agora um casamento na igreja.

Era uma pontada no coração.

- Entendo. Mas eles não têm nada com que se preocupar.

- Obrigado.

O casamento ocorreu duas semanas depois, na Capela do Calvário, o mesmo lugar em que Gina e Draco haviam planejado casar. Aquilo era demais. A igreja estava lotada.

Draco Malfoy, Alicia e o inominável Carl Andrews Tinha ficadom de pé diante do celebrante, no altar. Alicia Andrews era uma morena atraente, com uma presença imponente e um ar aristocrático.

O celebrante se aproximava do final da cerimônia:

- Merlin destinou bruxo e bruxa a seguirem juntos pela vida...

A porta da igreja foi aberta, e Virgínia Weasley entrou. Permaneceu lá no fundo por um momento, escutando, depois foi até o último banco, onde ficou de pé. O celebrante dizia:

-...Portanto, se alguém sabe de algum motivo para que este casal não deva ser unido no matrimônio, que fale agora ou se cale... - ele levantou os olhos e avistou Gina. ...Para sempre.

Quase que numa reação involuntária, cabeças se viraram na direção de Gina. Sussurros se espalharam pela multidão. Muitas pessoas sentiram que estavam prestes a testemunhar uma cena dramática. Uma súbita tensão dominou a igreja. O celebrante esperou mais um instante, depois limpou a garganta, nervoso.

- Sendo assim, pelo poder que me foi investido, eu os declaro agora marido e mulher. - Havia um tom de profundo alívio em sua voz. - Pode beijar sua esposa.

Quando o ministro tornou a levantar os olhos, Gina já havia desaparecido.

O registro final no diário de Virgínia Weasley dizia o seguinte:

_Querido Diário: Foi um lindo casamento. A esposa de Draco é muito bonita. Usava um adorável vestido de noiva branco, em renda e cetim. Draco parecia mais bonito do que nunca. E dava a impressão de estar muito feliz. Eu me sinto satisfeita porque antes de acabar com ele, vou fazê-lo desejar nunca ter nascido. _

Foi o inominável Carl Andrews quem promoveu a reconciliação entre sua filha e Draco Malfoy.

Carl Andrews era viúvo. Um multimilionário, o inominável possuía plantações de mimbletonias, planta que era capaz de curar diversas doenças bruxas, investimentos em galeões e um haras criador de hipogrifos de categoria internacional. Era um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo bruxo. Era um homem com uma filosofia simples_: Nunca esqueça um favor, nunca. Perdoe uma desfeita_. Orgulhava-se de escolher vencedores, tanto nas corridas de hipogrifos quanto na política, e desde o início reconhecera Draco Malfoy como promissor. O fato de que Draco poderia casar com sua filha era uma bonificação inesperada, até que Alicia tolamente cancelara tudo. Ao receber a notícia do iminente casamento de Draco Malfoy com Virgínia Weasley, ele Tinha ficado perturbado. E muito. O inominável Andrews conhecera Draco Malfoy quando o contratara como advogado para um problema legal. Tinha ficado impressionado. Draco era inteligente, bonito e articulado, com um encanto que atraía as pessoas. O inominável passara a almoçar com Draco regularmente. Draco nem imaginava o cuidado meticuloso com que era avaliado. Um mês depois de conhecer Draco, o inominável Andrews chamou Jules Milinight para uma reunião.

- Creio que descobrimos nosso próximo vice Ministro.

Milinight era um homem sério, criado numa família religiosa. O pai era professor de História da Magia, e a mãe, dona-de-casa. Quando tinha onze anos, Jules Milinight viajava num carro voador com os pais e o irmão menor e aconteceu o inesperado. Houve um acidente fatal. O único sobrevivente foi Jules, que perdeu um olho.

Jules Milinight compreendia a dinâmica da política melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa que o inominável Andrews já conhecera. Milinight sabia onde os votos se encontravam e como obtê-los. Tinha uma fantástica noção do que o povo queria ouvir e do que se cansaria de ouvir. Ainda mais importante para o inominável Andrews era o fato de que Jules Milinight era um homem em quem se podia confiar, um homem íntegro. Os gostavam dele. A venda preta sobre um olho lhe proporcionava uma aparência vistosa. O queimportava para Milinight, mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, era sua família. O inominável jamais conhecera um homem que se orgulhasse tanto de sua esposa e filhos.

- Há muitas pessoas precisando de ajuda, inominável. Quero fazer o que puder.

- Pense em quantas pessoas poderia ajudar se trabalhasse para mim no Ministério da Magia em Londres.

Fora uma escolha afortunada. Milinight sabia como se podia fazer as coisas.

- O homem em quem estou pensando para concorrer ao governo do estado é Draco Malfoy.

- O advogado? Filho de Lucius Malfoy, o Comensal da Morte?

- Isso mesmo. Mas parece que ele se redimiu. E se não se redimiu também, paciência. Ninguém precisa saber. Ele é um político natural. Tenho a impressão de que não poderá perder se o apoiarmos.

- Mas Andrews parece contraditório colocar um filho de um comensal no camando do Ministério...

- Caro Jules, Draco Malfoy não estará no comando de coisa nenhuma. Quem estará no comando serei eu. Mas deixarei com que ele pensa que é ele quem manda nas coisas.

Os dois começaram a analisar as possibilidades.

O inominável Andrews conversou com Alicia sobre Draco Malfoy.

- O garoto tem um grande futuro pela frente, meu bem.

- E também tem um grande passado, papai. É o maior conquistador do mundo bruxo desde os tempos de Hogwarts. - disse enquanto arrumava seus cabelos com a varinha.

- Ora, querida, não deve dar ouvidos a intrigas. Convidei Draco para jantar aqui na sexta-feira.

O jantar na sexta-feira correu muito bem. Draco foi encantador e Alicia descobriu-se atraída, contra a sua vontade, claro. Por que iria se sentir atraída por alguém como Draco? Tudo bem que ele era bonito, charmoso, mas era o maior galinha que Alícia conhecia.

O inominável observou-os atentamente, fazendo perguntas que sabia que mostrariam o melhor de Draco.

Ao final da noite, Alicia convidou Draco para um jantar no sábado seguinte.

- Terei o maior prazer.

Daquela noite em diante, eles passaram a sair apenas um com o outro.

- Eles vão casar em breve. - previu o inominável para Jules Milinight. - É tempo de lançarmos a campanha de Draco.

Draco foi convocado para uma reunião no escritório do inominável Andrews.

- Quero lhe fazer uma pergunta. - disse o inominável. - Gostaria de ser o próximo vice Ministro do Londres?

Draco ficou surpreso.

- Eu... Eu nunca havia pensado nisso.

- Pois Jules Milinight e eu pensamos. A eleição será no ano que vem. Isso nos dá tempo mais do que suficiente para projetar sua imagem, fazer as pessoas saberem quem é. Conosco por trás, você não pode perder.

E Draco sabia que era verdade. O inominável Andrews era um homem poderoso, no controle de uma máquina política bem ajeitada que podia criar mitos ou destruir qualquer pessoa que se interpusesse em seu caminho.

- Você teria de assumir uma dedicação total. - advertiu o inominável.

- Não tem problema.

- Tenho notícias ainda melhores para você, filho. Para mim, isso é apenas o primeiro passo. Você serve por um ou dois mandatos como vice Ministro, e prometo que depois o levaremos para a Cadeira Maior: Ministro da Magia, o que acha?

Draco engoliu em seco.

- Hã... Fala sério?

- Não costumo brincar com essas coisas. Você tem uma coisa que o dinheiro não pode comprar: carisma. As pessoas se sentem atraídas por você. Gosta das pessoas com sinceridade, e isso é evidente.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, Carl. - Mas Draco sabia muito bem e estava se aproveitando da situação.

- Não precisa dizer coisa alguma. Tenho de voltar a Washington amanhã, mas começaremos a trabalhar na minha próxima vinda para cá.

Poucas semanas depois, foi iniciada a campanha para o cargo de Vice Ministro do Ministério da Magia. Cartazes com a foto de Draco fazendo caras e bocas falsas foram espalhados por toda parte. Ele aparecia na televisão, em comícios e seminários políticos. Jules Milinight tinha suas pesquisas particulares, que indicavam que a popularidade de Draco crescia a cada semana.

- Ele subiu mais cinco pontos. - informou Milinight ao inominável. - Está apenas dez pontos atrás do vice Ministro, e ainda nos resta bastante tempo. Mais algumas semanas e eles deverão estar emparelhados.

O inominável Andrews acenou com a cabeça.

- Draco vai ganhar. Não tenho a menor dúvida quanto a isso.

Carl Andrews e Alicia comiam o desjejum.

- Nosso garoto já a pediu em casamento?

Alicia sorriu.

- Ainda não pediu expressamente, mas tem feito insinuações.

- Não o deixe insinuar por muito tempo. Quero que se casem antes que ele se torne vice Ministro. Será muito melhor se o vice Ministro tiver uma esposa.

Alicia abraçou o pai.

- Não imagina como estou contente por você tê-lo trazido para a minha vida. Sou louca por ele.

O inominável sorriu radiante.

- Enquanto ele a fizer feliz, também fico feliz.

Tudo o que planejara estava correndo com perfeição.

Na noite seguinte, quando chegou em casa, o inominável encontrou Alicia em seu quarto, arrumando as malas, o rosto manchado de lágrimas. Ele ficou preocupado.

- O que aconteceu, meu bem?

- Vou embora desta cidade! E nunca mais quero ver Draco de novo enquanto viver!

- Hei, espere um instante! Do que está falando?

Alicia virou-se para fitá-lo.

- Estou falando de Draco. - O tom era amargurado. - Ele passou a noite passada num motel com a minha melhor amiga. E ela mal pôde esperar para me telefonar e dizer que ele foi um amante maravilhoso!

O inominável ficou imóvel, chocado.

- Ela não poderia estar apenas...

- Não. Liguei para Draco. Ele... Ele não pôde negar. Decidi ir embora. Vou para Paris.

- Tem certeza que é isso...?

- Certeza absoluta, papai. Esse namoro não deveria nem ter começado.

E no dia seguinte Alicia partiu.

O inominável chamou Draco para uma conversa.

- Estou desapontado com você, filho.

Draco respirou fundo.

- Lamento o que aconteceu, Carl. Foi... Foi uma dessas coisas que não dá para evitar. Tomei algumas cervejas amanteigadas, aquela mulher me abordou e... Ora, foi difícil dizer não.

- Posso compreender - murmurou o inominável, num tom solidário. - Afinal, você é um homem, certo?

Draco sorriu, aliviado.

- Certo. E posso lhe assegurar que não vai acontecer de novo...

- Mas é uma pena. Você daria um excelente vice Ministro.

O sangue se esvaiu do rosto de Draco

- O que... O que está querendo dizer, Carl?

- Não pareceria correto se eu continuasse a apoiá-lo agora, não é mesmo, Draco? O que você fez com a minha filha... O que iriam dizer se eu o apoiasse agora?

- O que minha candidatura à vice Ministro tem a ver com Alicia?

- Venho dizendo a todos que havia uma grande possibilidade de que o próximo vice Ministro fosse meu genro. Terei de fazer novos planos, não é mesmo?

- Seja razoável, Carl. Não pode...

O sorriso do inominável Andrews desapareceu.

- Nunca me diga o que posso ou não posso fazer, Draco. Posso fazê-lo o próximo vice Ministro e posso destruí-lo! - Ele tornou a sorrir - Mas não me entenda mal. Sem ressentimentos. Eu lhe desejo o melhor que puder arrumar.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio por um longo momento

- Entendo... - Ele se levantou.

- Eu... Lamento muito tudo isso. - disse o inominável Carl Andrews com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

Depois que Draco se retirou, o inominável chamou Jules Milinight

- Vamos abandonar a campanha.

- Largar tudo? Por quê? Vamos ganhar. As últimas pesquisas...

- Faça o que estou dizendo. Cancele todos os compromissos de Draco. No que nos diz respeito, ele está fora da disputa.

Duas semanas depois, as pesquisas começaram a apresentar uma queda nos índices de Draco Malfoy. Os cartazes começaram a desaparecer, os anúncios nos jornais foram cancelados.

- O vice Ministro Addison está começando a subir de novo nas pesquisas - comentou Jules Milinight. - Se vamos encontrar um novo candidato, é melhor nos apressarmos.

O inominável estava pensativo.

- Temos bastante tempo. Vamos esperar.

Poucos dias mais tarde, Draco Malfoy foi à agência Brawner & Tiffer e pediu que cuidassem de sua campanha. Jason Kriegs apresentou-o a Gina, e Draco se sentiu imediatamente fascinado por ela. Então a Weasley poderia fazer sua campanha decolar. Gina não era apenas bonita, mas também inteligente e simpática... E acreditava nele. Era uma Weasley, mas mesmo assim valia a pena investir para fazer sua imagem melhorar. Draco notara algumas vezes uma certa indiferença em Alicia, mas a ignorara. Com Gina, era completamente diferente, mesmo ela sendo uma Weasley pobre era uma mulher efusiva e sensível, fora natural apaixonar-se por ela. De vez em quando, Draco pensava no que perdera. "Isso é apenas o primeiro passo. Você serve por um ou dois mandatos como vice Ministro e prometo que depois Você chegará a Ministro da Magia.

Draco tratou de se persuadir: Que se dane. Vou chegar à Vice-Ministro sem a ajuda de Carl Andrews.

Com o casamento de Draco iminente, o inominável Andrews chamou Milinight para uma conversa.

- Jules, temos um problema. Não podemos deixar que Draco Malfoy desperdice sua carreira ao casar com uma mulher desconhecida.

Jules Milinight franziu o rosto.

- Não sei o que podemos fazer agora, inominável. O casamento já foi marcado.

O inominável Andrews pensou um pouco.

- O páreo ainda não foi corrido, não é mesmo? - Ele telefonou para a filha em Paris.

- Alicia, tenho uma notícia terrível para você. Draco vai casar.

Houve um longo silêncio.

- Eu... Eu já soube.

- O mais triste é que ele não ama essa mulher. Disse-me que vai casar com ela como uma reação, porque você o deixou. Ele ainda é apaixonado por você.

- Draco disse isso?

- Claro que disse. Ele está fazendo uma coisa terrível. E, de certa forma, foi você quem o forçou a isso, meu bem. Quando o largou de repente, ele desmoronou.

- Pai, eu... Não tinha idéia.

- Nunca vi um homem mais infeliz.

- Não sei o que dizer

- Você ainda o ama?

- Sempre o amarei. Cometi um erro lamentável.

- Talvez não seja tarde demais.

- Mas ele vai casar!

- Meu bem, por que não esperamos para ver o que acontece? Talvez ele recupere o bom senso.

Depois que o inominável Andrews desligou, Jules Milinight perguntou:

- O que pretende fazer, inominável?

- Eu? - murmurou o inominável Andrews, com um ar inocente. - Nada. Apenas juntar de volta algumas peças, devolvendo-as aos lugares a que pertencem. Acho que terei uma conversinha com Draco.

**N/A: **Terceiro capítulo... Esse inominável Andrews hein? Só tramando para tirar o Draco da Gina. O que será que vai acontecer daqui para frente? Só Deus sabe! Gostaria de agradecer a todos que tem lido minha fic e deixado reviews. E gostaria também de pedir desculpas a todos que postaram seus reviews antes, eu tive que excluir a fic e postá-la novamente e assim os reviews se foram... comentem novamente. Muito obrigada mesmo!

**Trecho do próximo capítulo: **_Draco não conseguia tirar Gina dos pensamentos. Gina nada fizera para merecer o que ele estava lhe fazendo. Ou fizera, ela era uma Weasley afinal e a amiguinha de Harry Potter merecia tudo o que ele estava fazendo sim. Mas ele a amava. "O que está acontecendo comigo? Vou telefonar para ela e explicar"._


	4. A grande ambição de Mafoy

**Capítulo 4 - A ambição de Malfoy. **

Draco Malfoy foi ao escritório do inominável Andrews naquela tarde.

- É um prazer tornar a vê-lo, Draco. Obrigado por atender ao meu convite. Você está com uma boa aparência.

- Obrigado, Carl. Você também.

- Já estou velho, mas faço o que posso.

- Bem, acho que não me chamou aqui para falarmos de nossa aparência. O que queria falar comigo, Carl?

- Draco, sente-se.

Draco se acomodou numa cadeira.

- Quero que me ajude com um problema legal que estou tendo em Paris. Uma das minhas companhias enfrenta dificuldades. Haverá uma assembléia de acionistas muito em breve. Eu gostaria que comparecesse para me representar.

- Terei o maior prazer. Quando será a assembléia? Verificarei na minha agenda...

- Lamento, mas terá de partir esta tarde.

Draco ficou atônito.

- Esta tarde?

- Detesto mobilizá-lo com tão pouco prazo, mas acabei de receber o aviso. Meu avião está esperando no aeroporto. Pode viajar? É muito importante para mim.

Draco tinha uma expressão pensativa.

- Darei um jeito. Mas não vou de avião, irei de chave de portal. Essas coisas trouxas são sempre muito antiquadas.

- Ficarei muito agradecido, Draco. Sabia que podia contar com você.

O inominável inclinou-se para frente.

- Lamento profundamente o que está acontecendo com você. Viu as últimas pesquisas? - Ele suspirou, antes de arrematar: - Você está caindo.

- Sei disso.

- Eu não deveria me importar tanto, mas... - O inominável Andrews não continuou.

- Mas...?

- Você daria um excelente vice Ministro. Na verdade, seu futuro não poderia ter sido mais brilhante. Teria muito dinheiro... E poder. Deixe-me falar um pouco sobre dinheiro e poder, Draco. O dinheiro não se importa com quem o possui. Um vagabundo pode ganhar na loteria, um idiota pode herdar uma fortuna, ou alguém pode conseguir o dinheiro assaltando um banco. Mas poder é algo diferente. Ter poder é possuir o mundo. Se você fosse vice Ministro do mundo bruxo, poderia afetar as vidas de todos os que vivem aqui. Poderia obter a aprovação de projetos que ajudariam as pessoas e teria o poder de vetar os projetos que pudessem prejudicá-las e os que lhe prejudicassem também. Eu lhe prometi em uma ocasião que poderia se tornar Ministro da Magia. Pois saiba que falei sério, que você poderia se quisesse, é óbvio. E pense sobre esse poder, Draco, ser o homem mais importante do mundo, dirigindo o mundo bruxo. Não acha que vale a pena sonhar com isso? Pense a respeito.

O inominável fez uma pausa, depois acrescentou, em voz pausada:

- O homem mais poderoso do mundo bruxo, mais poderoso até que o falecido... - o tom de sua voz diminuiu. - Você Sabe Quem.

Draco especulava sobre o rumo que a conversa tomaria. Ser mais poderoso que Lord Voldemort era impossível. Como se em resposta à sua indagação tácita, o inominável comentou:

- E você deixou escapar tudo isso apenas por uma mulher. E ainda mais a filha de Arthur Weasley. Pensei que era mais inteligente, filho.

Draco esperou. O inominável Andrews continuou, em tom casual:

- Falei com Alicia esta manhã. Ela continua em Paris, no Ritz. Quando contei que você ia casar... Ela desatou a chorar.

- Lamento muito, Carl. Sinceramente.

O inominável suspirou.

- É uma pena que vocês dois não possam reatar.

- Carl, vou casar na semana que vem. E com Virgínia Weasley, filha de Arthur Weasley.

- Sei disso. E não interferiria em seu casamento por nada neste mundo. Suponho que não passo de um velho sentimental, mas para mim o casamento é a coisa mais sagrada do mundo. Tem minha bênção, Draco.

- Fico muito grato.

- Sei que fica. - O inominável olhou para seu relógio. - Você vai querer ir para casa agora e arrumar as malas. As informações sobre a assembléia serão despachadas por uma das corujas do Ministério para você em Paris.

Draco levantou-se.

- Está certo. E não se preocupe. Cuidarei de tudo por lá.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, reservei um quarto para você no Ritz.

Antes de viajar para Paris com o portal, Draco refletiu sobre a conversa com o inominável. "Você daria um excelente vice Ministro. Na verdade, seu futuro não poderia ter sido mais brilhante. Teria muito dinheiro... E poder. Deixe-me falar um pouco sobre dinheiro e poder, Draco. Ter poder é possuir o mundo. Se você fosse vice Ministro do mundo bruxo, poderia afetar as vidas de todos os que vivem aqui. Poderia obter a aprovação de projetos que ajudariam as pessoas e teria o poder de vetar os projetos que pudessem prejudicá-las e os que lhe prejudicassem também.

"O que eu faço?? Ser Ministro da Magia não é para qualquer um." - assegurou Draco a si mesmo. - "De jeito nenhum. Vou casar com Gina e faremos um ao outro felizes. Muito felizes. Mas ao mesmo tempo, o que eu seria ao lado de uma Weasley? Pai de um bando de ruivos com roupas de segunda mão."

Quando chegou à Paris, uma grande limusine o esperava.

- Para onde vamos, Sr. Malfoy? - perguntou o motorista.

"Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, reservei um quarto para você no Ritz".

Alicia estava no Ritz.

"Seria mais sensato se eu fosse para um hotel diferente". - pensou Draco.

O motorista continuava a fitá-lo, aguardando a instrução.

- O Ritz - respondeu Draco intuitivamente.

O mínimo que podia fazer era pedir desculpas a Alicia.

Ele telefonou para Alicia do saguão.

- Sou eu Draco. Estou em Paris.

- Eu já sabia. - respondeu Alicia. - Papai me ligou.

- Estou no saguão do Ritz. Gostaria de cumprimentá-la.

- Suba.

Quando entrou na suíte de Alicia, Draco ainda não sabia direito o que dizer. Alicia o esperava na porta. Permaneceu parada ali por um momento, sorrindo, depois o abraçou e apertou com força.

- Papai me contou que você viria para cá. Não imagina como estou contente!

Draco ficou imóvel, desorientado. Teria de falar sobre Gina, mas precisava encontrar as palavras certas. "Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu conosco... Nunca tive a intenção de magoá-la... Eu me apaixonei por outra... mas sempre vou...".

- Eu... Tenho de lhe contar uma coisa - murmurou ele, contrafeito. - A verdade é que...

E enquanto fitava Alicia, Draco pensou nas palavras do pai dela: "Eu lhe prometi uma ocasião que poderia se tornar Ministro da Magia. Pois saiba que falei sério... E pense sobre esse poder Draco; ser o homem mais importante do mundo. Não acha que vale a pena sonhar com isso"?

- O que é, querido?

E as palavras se despejaram como se tivessem vida própria.

- Cometi um erro terrível, Alicia. Fui um tolo. Eu a amo. E quero casar com você.

- Draco!

- Quer casar comigo? - Não houve hesitação.

- Claro que quero, meu amor!

Ele pegou-a no colo, carregou-a para a cama. Momentos depois estavam nus e Alicia dizia:

- Não imagina como senti saudade de você, querido.

- Devo ter perdido o juízo...

Alicia comprimiu-se contra ele e balbuciou:

- Ah, como é maravilhoso...

- Isso acontece porque pertencemos um ao outro.

Draco sentou-se na cama.

- Vamos dar a notícia a seu pai.

Ela fitou-o nos olhos, surpresa.

- Agora?

- Isso mesmo.

"E eu terei de contar a Gina."

Quinze minutos depois, Alicia estava falando com o pai.

- Draco e eu vamos casar.

- É uma notícia maravilhosa, Alicia. Eu não poderia ficar mais surpreso ou satisfeito. Por falar nisso, o celebrante de Paris é um velho amigo meu. Está esperando seu telefonema. Ele os casará aí mesmo. Cuidarei para que tudo seja acertado.

- Mas...

- Ponha Draco na linha.

- Só um instante, papai.

Alicia estendeu o fone para Draco.

- Ele quer falar com você.

Draco atendeu.

- Carl?

- Você me deixou muito feliz, meu rapaz. Fez a coisa certa.

- Obrigado. Sinto a mesma coisa.

- Estou providenciando para que você e Alicia casem em Paris. E quando voltarem terão um grande casamento na igreja aqui. Na Capela do Calvário.

Draco franziu o rosto.

- Na Capela do Calvário? Eu... Hã... Acho que não é uma boa idéia, Carl. Era ali que...

A voz do inominável Andrews tornou-se fria.

- Você envergonhou minha filha Draco e tenho certeza que quer compensar essa situação. Estou certo?

Houve uma longa pausa.

- Claro que está, Carl.

- Obrigado Draco. Espero vocês aqui em poucos dias. Temos muito que conversar sobre... A eleição para vice Ministro.

O casamento em Paris foi uma breve cerimônia civil.

Quando acabou, Alicia olhou para Draco e disse:

- Papai quer nos oferecer um casamento religioso na Capela do Calvário.

Draco hesitou, pensando em Gina e no que isso representaria para ela. Seria um afronta. Mas fora longe demais para recuar agora.

- Como ele quiser.

Draco não conseguia tirar Gina dos pensamentos. Gina nada fizera para merecer o que ele estava lhe fazendo. Ou fizera, ela era uma Weasley afinal e a amiguinha de Harry Potter merecia tudo o que ele estava fazendo sim. Mas ele a amava. "O que está acontecendo comigo? Vou telefonar para ela e explicar".

Mas cada vez que pegava no telefone, ele pensava: "Como posso explicar? O que posso dizer a ela? Vou dizer que ela é uma Weasley e merece isso tudo? Não era bem assim. E ele não tinha resposta. Finalmente tomou coragem para ligar, mas a imprensa a alcançara primeiro e ele se sentiu ainda pior depois.

No dia seguinte ao retorno de Draco e Alicia a Londres, a campanha eleitoral de Draco recuperou todo o vigor anterior. Jules Milinight acionou a máquina e Draco tornou-se outra vez uma presença constante nos debates, jornais e festas. Falou para uma enorme multidão no Londres, comandou um comício. E isso foi apenas o começo.

Jules Milinight organizou chaves de portais para levar Draco por todo o mundo bruxo. Ele foi de Georgetown para Stanford, parou em Frankfurt... Versailles... Winchester... Louisville... Brasil...

Os índices de Draco nas pesquisas não paravam de subir. A única interrupção na campanha foi causada por seu casamento. Ele avistou Gina no fundo da igreja e sentiu alguma apreensão. Conversou a respeito com Jules Milinight.

- Não acha que Gina tentaria fazer alguma coisa para me prejudicar, não é?

- Claro que não. E mesmo que ela quisesse, o que poderia fazer? Esqueça-a.

Draco sabia que Milinight tinha razão. Tudo corria às mil maravilhas. Não havia razão para se preocupar. Nada poderia detê-lo agora. Absolutamente nada.

Na noite da eleição, Virgínia Weasley sentou sozinha em seu apartamento, diante da tevê, acompanhando a apuração. Distrito por distrito, a vantagem de Draco se ampliava cada vez mais. Finalmente, quando faltavam cinco minutos para a meia-noite, o vice Ministro Addison apareceu para fazer seu discurso de reconhecimento da derrota. Gina desligou a televisão. Levantou-se e respirou fundo.

**N/A: **Bjus... Hj tô sem criatividade para postar alguma coisa aqui pra vcs... Bem, se vocês quiserem podem deixar o msn de vocês que eu adiciono vcs ao meu... Bjinssssssssss e continuem lendo...

**Trecho do próximo capítulo: **_Acabo de perceber o motivo dessa urgência toda. A srta. Weasley descobriu que está grávida de Draco e vai precisar de uma pequena ajuda financeira. É o golpe mais antigo do mundo._


	5. Intrigas e Oposições

**Capítulo 5 - Intrigas e oposições. **

O inominável Carl Andrews estava tendo uma manhã movimentada. Foi a Paris e a Hamburgo para feiras de vendas de hipogrifos sangue-puros.

- É preciso manter as linhagens. - explicou ele para Jules Milinight, enquanto observavam os esplêndidos hipogrifos entrando e saindo da enorme arena. – Isso é uma campanha, Jules.

Uma linda hipogrifa estava sendo levada para o centro da arena.

- Aquela é Sail Away. - murmurou o inominável - Eu a quero.

O leilão foi concorrido, mas dez minutos depois, quando acabou, Sail Away pertencia ao inominável Andrews. O telefone celular tocou. Jules Milinight atendeu.

- Alô?

Ele escutou por um momento, depois se virou para o inominável.

- Quer falar com Virgínia Weasley?

O inominável Andrews franziu o rosto. Hesitou por um momento, depois pegou o telefone que Milinight estendia.

- Como vai, srta. Weasley?

- Lamento incomodá-lo, inominável Andrews, mas será que poderíamos nos encontrar? Preciso de um favor.

- Estarei em Londres esta noite, e assim...

- Posso ir encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar. É muito importante.

O inominável Andrews hesitou só por mais um instante.

- Se é tão importante, minha jovem, posso dar um jeito de recebê-la. Partirei para a minha fazenda dentro de poucos minutos. Quer se encontrar comigo lá?

- Seria ótimo.

- Eu a verei dentro de uma hora.

- Obrigada.

Andrews desligou o telefone e olhou para Milinight

- Eu estava enganado a respeito dela. Pensei que fosse mais esperta. Deveria ter me pedido dinheiro antes de Alicia e Draco casarem.

Ele ficou pensativo por um momento, depois seu rosto se desmanchou num lento sorriso.

- Essa não!

- O que é, inominável?

- Acabo de perceber o motivo dessa urgência toda. A srta. Weasley descobriu que está grávida de Draco e vai precisar de uma pequena ajuda financeira. É o golpe mais antigo do mundo.

Uma hora depois, Gina entrava com seu carro no terreno de Dutch Hill, a fazenda de hipogrifos de Carl Andrews. Um guarda esperava diante da casa principal.

- Srta. Weasley?

- Sou eu.

- O inominável Andrews à sua espera. Venha comigo, por favor.

Ele entrou com Gina na casa, conduziu-a por um corredor largo cheio de quadros que piscavam os olhos para Gina e que levava a uma vasta biblioteca, atulhada de livros. O inominável Andrews estava à sua mesa, folheando um livro. Ergueu os olhos e se levantou quando Gina entrou.

- É um prazer tornar a vê-la, minha cara. Sente-se, por favor.

Gina sentou-se. O inominável levantou o livro que tinha na mão.

- Isto é fascinante. Relaciona os nomes de todos os vencedores das corridas de hipogrifos, do primeiro ao último. Aristides, em 1875. Mas tenho certeza que você não veio aqui para conversar sobre hipogrifos. - Ele largou o livro. - Disse que queria um favor.

O inominável especulou como ela iria formular. "Acabei de descobrir que vou ter um filho de Draco e não sei o que fazer. Não quero causar um escândalo, mas... estou disposta a criar a criança, mas não tenho dinheiro suficiente..."

- Conhece Louis Brown? - perguntou Gina.

O inominável Andrews piscou rapidamente, apanhado de surpresa.

- Se eu... Louis? Claro que conheço. Por quê?

- Agradeceria muito se pudesse me apresentar a ele.

O inominável Andrews fitou-a nos olhos, apressando-se em reorganizar seus pensamentos.

- É esse o favor? Quer conhecer Louis Brown?

- Isso mesmo.

- Infelizmente, srta. Weasley, ele não está mais aqui no Ministério. Mudou-se para Phoenix, Arizona.

- Sei disso. Estou partindo para Phoenix pela manhã. Achei que seria ótimo se conhecesse alguém por lá.

O inominável Andrews estudou-a por um momento. Seu instinto lhe dizia que havia alguma coisa naquela história que não compreendia. - "Como Virgínia Weasley sabia que Brown havia ido para Phoenix ?" - Ele formulou a pergunta seguinte com extrema cautela:

- Sabe alguma coísa sobre Louis Brown?

- Não. Só sei que ele é de Londres e está morando em Phoenix agora. Por que? Eu deveria saber algo mais, inominável?

O inominável fez uma pausa, enquanto tomava a decisão. "Ela é muito bonita" - pensou ele. "Louis me deve um favor"

- Não, não há nada o que saber. Darei um telefonema.

Cinco minutos depois, ele estava falando com Louis Brown.

- Louis, sou eu. Carl. Tenho certeza de que você lamentará saber que comprei Sail Away esta manhã. Se você estava de olho nela.

Gina ficou ouvindo, enquanto a conversa se prolongou por mais alguns minutos. Ao final, o inominável Andrews disse:

- Louis, vou lhe prestar um favor. Uma amiga minha vai para Phoenix amanhã e não conhece ninguém por aí. Eu agradeceria se você ficasse de olho nela...

O inominável olhou para Gina e sorriu, antes de acrescentar.

- Até que não é tão feia assim. Mas não fique com idéias escabrosas.

Ele escutou por um instante, tornou a olhar para Gina.

- A que horas seu avião chega lá?

- Não vou de avião. Odeio esses transportes trouxas. Tenho uma chave de portal programada para amanhã. Chegarei lá às duas e cinqüenta.

O inominável repetiu a informação pelo telefone.

- O nome dela é Virgínia Weasley. Vai me agradecer por isso. Agora é com você, Louis. Voltarei a entrar em contato.

Ele desligou.

- Obrigada - disse Gina.

- Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

- Não. Isso é tudo o que eu preciso.

"Por quê? Afinal, o que Virgínia Weasley queria com Brown?"

O fiasco público com Draco Malfoy fora cem vezes pior que qualquer coisa que Gina poderia ter imaginado. Um pesadelo interminável. Por toda parte para onde ia, Gina ouvia os sussurros.

- É aquela ali. Foi praticamente abandonada no altar.

As fofocas aumentavam a angústia de Gina, a humilhação era insuportável. Nunca mais confiaria num homem. Mas nunca mesmo. Seu único consolo era que algum dia, de alguma forma, faria Draco Malfoy pagar pelo ato imperdoável que cometera contra ela. Não sabia como. Com o inominável Andrews a apoiá-lo, Draco teria dinheiro e poder. "Neste caso, preciso encontrar um meio de ter mais dinheiro e mais poder." - pensou Gina. - "Mas como? Como?"

A cerimônia de posse foi realizada no jardim interno do Ministério da Magia de Londres. Alicia postou-se ao lado de Draco, orgulhosa, observando seu belo marido prestar juramento como vice Ministro de Magia. Se Draco se comportasse direito, a próxima parada seria o cargo de Ministro da Magia, o pai lhe assegurara. E Alicia tencionava fazer tudo ao seu alcance para que nada saísse errado. Absolutamente nada.

Depois da cerimônia, Draco e o sogro sentaram na biblioteca do Ministério. O inominável Andrews correu os olhos pela luxuosa sala e acenou com a cabeça em satisfação.

- Vai se dar bem aqui, filho. Muito bem.

- Devo tudo a você. - declarou Draco, efusivo. - E não esquecerei isso.

O inominável Andrews acenou com a mão para descartar o assunto.

- Não pense nisso, Draco. Você está aqui porque merece. Talvez eu tenha ajudado um pouco, é verdade. Mas deve pensar que isto é apenas o início. Estou na política há muito tempo, filho, e aprendi algumas coisas.

Ele olhou para Draco, esperando.

Respeitoso, Draco murmurou:

- Eu adoraria ouvi-las, Carl.

- As pessoas não entendem direito como funciona o sistema. O importante não é quem você conhece, mas sim o que sabe sobre quem conhece. Todo mundo tem algum segredo enterrado em algum lugar. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é desenterrá-lo e ficará surpreso ao descobrir como os outros terão o maior prazer em ajudá-lo em qualquer coisa que precisar. Constituem uma arma que podemos usar.

O inominável abriu uma pasta de couro, tirou um maço de papéis e entregou a Draco.

- Estas são as pessoas com as quais você vai lidar aqui no Londres. São homens e mulheres poderosos, mas todos têm seu calcanhar-de-aquiles. - O inominável sorriu. - Até o Ministro tem seu calcanhar-de-aquiles. Ele é um ex-colaborados de Voldemort, mas ninguém, além de mim, soube dessa história. E devo acrescentar, que continuarão sem saber se o nosso Ministro for bonzinho.

Draco folheava os papéis, com os olhos arregalados.

- Guarde isto trancado a sete chaves, está bem? É uma mina de ouro.

- Não se preocupe, Carl. Terei o maior cuidado.

- E mais uma coisa, filho... Não pressione demais essas pessoas quando precisar de alguma coisa. Não as quebre, apenas as dobre um pouco. - O inominável fez uma pausa, estudando Draco. - Como você e Alicia estão se dando?

- Muito bem.

Era verdade, num certo sentido. Para Draco, era um casamento de conveniência, e ele tomava o cuidado de evitar qualquer coisa que pudesse perturbá-lo. Jamais esqueceria o que seu deslize anterior quase lhe custara.

- Isso é ótimo. A felicidade de Alicia é muito importante para mim.

Era um aviso.

- Para mim também. - murmurou Draco.

- Ah, outra coisa. Você gosta de Jules Milinight?

Draco respondeu com o maior entusiasmo:

- Gosto e muito. Ele tem sido uma tremenda ajuda para mim.

O inominável Andrews acenou com a cabeça.

- Fico contente em ouvir isso. Não vai encontrar outro melhor. Vou emprestá-lo a você, Draco. Ele pode abrir muitos caminhos à sua frente.

Draco sorriu.

- Fico muito agradecido.

O inominável Andrews levantou-se.

- Tenho de voltar a Washington. Avise-me se precisar de alguma coisa.

- Obrigado Carl.

No domingo, depois da reunião com o inominável Andrews, Draco tentou falar com Jules Milinight.

- Ele está na igreja, vice Ministro.

- Ah, sim. Esqueci. Falarei com ele amanhã.

Jules Milinight ia à igreja todos os domingos com a família e três vezes por semana participava de uma reunião de orações que durava duas horas. De certa forma, Draco o invejava. "Milinight deve ser o único homem realmente feliz que conheço" - pensava ele.

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Milinight entrou na sala de Draco.

- Queria falar comigo, Draco?

- Preciso de um favor. É pessoal. Jules acenou com a cabeça.

- Qualquer coisa que eu puder fazer.

- Preciso de um apartamento.

Milinight correu os olhos pela enorme sala com uma expressão irônica de incredulidade.

- Acha que este lugar é pequeno demais para você, vice Ministro?

- Não. - Draco fitou o único olho de Milinight. - Às vezes tenho encontros particulares à noite. E devem ser discretos. Entende o que estou dizendo?

Houve uma pausa constrangida.

- Entendo.

- Quero um apartamento longe do centro. Pode cuidar disso para mim?

- Acho que sim.

- O assunto deve ficar apenas entre nós dois, é claro.

Jules Milinight acenou com a cabeça, infeliz.

Uma hora depois, Milinight ligou para o inominável Andrews em Washington.

- Draco me pediu para alugar um apartamento para ele, inominável. Com o máximo de discrição.

- É mesmo? Ele está aprendendo, Jules. Pois faça o que ele pede. E cuide para que Alicia nunca descubra. - O inominável pensou por um instante. - Arrume um apartamento em Indian Hills. Algum lugar com uma entrada particular.

- Mas não é certo que ele...

- Jules... Apenas faça.

A solução para o problema de Gina veio em duas matérias separadas no Profeta Corvinal. A primeira era um longo editorial elogiando o vice Ministro Draco Malfoy. A última frase dizia: "Nenhum de nós aqui em Londres que o conhece ficará surpreso quando um dia Draco Malfoy se tornar Ministro da Magia."

Uma notícia na página seguinte dizia: "Louis Brown, ex-residente em Londres, cujo cavalo Lightning ganhou o Derby do Londres há cinco anos, acaba de se divorciar de sua terceira esposa, Jéssica Brown, e agora reside em Phoenix, é o proprietário e editor do Phoenix Star."

O poder da imprensa. Esse era o verdadeiro poder. O Profeta Diário haviam quase destruído Dumbledore uma vez.

E foi nesse instante que a idéia tomou forma. 

**N/A: **Hum, o que será essa idéia??? Estão curiosas para saber? Curiosidade mata! Não morram, leiam os próximos caps dessa fic... Cruzes de onde eu tirei isso? Deve ser o sono só pode... Bem, nesse cap não teremos trechos do próximo cap, simplesmente pq eu ainda não escrevi o cap 6... Bjus e continuem mandando reviews...


	6. O começo do plano

Capítulo 6 - O começo do plano

Gina passou os dois dias seguintes fazendo uma pesquisa sobre Louis Brown. Havia algumas informações interessantes sobre ele nos arquivos da biblioteca municipal. Brown era um filantropo de 55 anos que herdara uma fortuna no comércio e devotara a maior parte de sua vida a distribuí-la. Mas não era o seu dinheiro que interessava a Gina.  Era o fato de que ele possuía um jornal e acabara de se divorciar.

Meia hora depois de seu encontro com o inominável Andrews, Gina entrou na sala de Jason Kriegs.

- Vou embora, Jason.

Ele fitou-a com uma expressão compreensiva.

- Boa idéia. Você precisa mesmo de umas férias. Quando voltar, poderemos...

- Não vou voltar.

- O quê? Eu... Eu não quero que você vá, Gina. Fugir não vai resolver...

- Não estou fugindo.

- A decisão é irrevogável?

- É, sim.

- Detestaremos perdê-la. Quando quer sair?

- Agora.  Desculpe Jason, mas tem que ser assim.

Virgínia Weasley pensara muito nas várias maneiras pelas quais poderia conhecer Louis Brown. As possibilidades eram intermináveis, mas ela descartou uma a uma. O que tinha em mente precisava ser planejado com o maior cuidado. E de repente, ela se lembrara do inominável Andrews. Brown e Andrews tinham as mesmas origens, freqüentavam os mesmos círculos. Não podia haver a menor dúvida de que se conheciam. E Gina decidira telefonar para o inominável.

Ao chegar à Phoenix, pela chave de portal, Gina teve um súbito impulso e foi até a banca de jornais do terminal.  Comprou um exemplar do Phoenix Star, o jornal de Louis e deu uma olhada. Não teve sorte. Comprou também o Phoenix Gazette, mas só encontrou o que procurava num terceiro jornal, Profeta Corvinal. Lá estava, a coluna astrológica de Sibila Trelawney. "Não que eu acredite em astrologia. Sou inteligente demais para essas besteiras. Mas..."

_PARA ESCORPIÃO (23 DE OUTUBRO A 22 DE NOVEMBRO). JÚPITER ESTÁ SE JUNTANDO AO SEU SOL. PLANOS ROMÂNTICOS FEITOS AGORA SERÃO REALIZADOS. EXCELENTES PERSPECTIVAS PARA O FUTURO. AJA COM CAUTELA._

Havia um motorista e uma limusine à sua espera na saída do terminal.

- Srta. Weasley?

- Pois não?

- O Sr. Brown envia seus cumprimentos e pediu-me que a levasse ao hotel.

- É muita gentileza dele.

Gina sentiu-se desapontada. Esperava que Brown viesse recebê-la pessoalmente.

- O sr. Brown gostaria de saber se está livre para jantar com ele esta noite.

Isso era bom.  Muito bom.

- Por favor, diga a ele que terei o maior prazer.

Às oito horas daquela noite, Gina estava jantando com Louis Brown. Era um homem atraente, com um rosto aristocrático, cabelos castanhos se tornando grisalhos, e um entusiasmo cativante. Estudou Gina com uma evidente admiração.

- Carl falou sério quando disse que estaria me prestando um favor.

Gina sorriu.

- Obrigada.

- O que a fez tomar a decisão de vir para Phoenix, Gina?

- Ouvi falar tanto a respeito da cidade que pensei que gostaria de morar aqui.

- É uma cidade sensacional. Você vai adorar. O Arizona tem tudo... O Grand Canyon, deserto, montanhas. Pode-se encontrar tudo o que se quiser aqui.

"E eu encontrei".- pensou Gina.

- Vai precisar de um lugar para morar. Tenho certeza de que posso ajudá-la a encontrar o que deseja.

Gina sabia que seu dinheiro não duraria por mais de três meses. No final das contas, porém, precisaria de apenas dois meses para consumar seu plano.

* * *

As livrarias ofereciam incontáveis livros para as mulheres relatando as melhores maneiras de conquistar um homem. Os diversos tipos de psicologia popular variavam de "Banque a difícil" a "Fisgue seu homem na cama". Gina não seguiu nenhum desses conselhos. Usou seu próprio método: excitou Louis Brown ao máximo.  Não em termos físicos, mas mentais. Louis jamais conhecera uma bruxa como ela.  Era um homem convencido de que qualquer mulher bonita era também burra. Nunca lhe ocorrera que sempre se sentira atraído por mulheres que eram lindas, mas que não primavam pelos dotes intelectuais. Gina foi uma revelação para ele. Era inteligente e articulada, versada em uma espantosa gama de assuntos e ainda por cima, linda.

Conversavam sobre filosofia, religião e história. Louis confidenciou a um amigo:

- Acho que ela anda lendo uma porção de livros só para poder conversar comigo.

Louis Brown apreciava muita a companhia de Gina. Mostrava-a aos amigos e a exibia em seu braço como um troféu. Levou-a a vários lugares. Uma noite foram ver um jogo de quadribol com o Phoenix Roadrunners. Depois da partida, Louis disse:

- Gosto muito de você, Gina. Acho que seríamos maravilhosos juntos. Adoraria fazer amor com você.

Gina pegou a mão dele entre as suas e murmurou:

- Também gosto de você, Louis, mas a resposta é não, ainda não.

Tinham um almoço marcado no dia seguinte. Louis telefonou para Gina.

- Por que não vem me buscar no Star? Quero que conheça o jornal.

- Eu adoraria.

Era por isso que Gina estava esperando. Havia dois outros jornais em Phoenix, o Arizona Republic e o Phoenix Gazette. O jornal de Louis, o Star, era o único que dava prejuízo.

A redação e as oficinas do Phoenix Star eram menores do que Gina imaginara. Louis levou-a numa excursão por todo o jornal e Gina pensou: "Um jornal como este não vai derrubar um vice Ministro ou um Ministro da Magia."

Mas era um trampolim e ela tinha planos para usá-lo.

Gina mostrou-se interessada por tudo o que viu.  Fez inúmeras perguntas a Louis, que sempre as transferia para Lyle Bannister, o editor-executivo. Ela ficou espantada pelo pouco que Louis parecia saber sobre o jornal, com o seu desinteresse. O que a deixou ainda mais determinada a aprender tudo o que pudesse.

Louis Brown era uma companhia encantadora e fácil, e as noites com ele eram das mais agradáveis.

- Adoro Phoenix, - comentou ele. - difícil acreditar que há apenas cinqüenta anos a população da cidade era de sessenta e cinco mil habitantes. Agora passa de um milhão.

- O que o fez decidir deixar o Londres  e se mudar para cá, Louis?

Ele deu de ombros.

- No fundo, não foi uma decisão minha. O problema foi dos meus pulmões. Os medi-bruxos não sabiam quanto tempo de vida eu teria. Disseram que o Arizona seria o melhor clima para mim. Por isso, resolvi passar o resto da minha vida... O que quer que isso signifique... Vivendo aqui. - Louis sorriu. - E aqui estamos. - Ele pegou a mão de Gina. - Quando disseram que seria bom para mim, nem podia imaginar o quanto. Não acha que estou velho demais para você, não é? Havia ansiedade na voz dele. Gina sorriu.

- É muito jovem... Jovem demais.

Louis fitou-a em silêncio por um longo momento.

- Falo sério. Quer casar comigo?

Gina fechou os olhos. Podia ver a placa de madeira pintada a mão na trilha no Breaks Park: GINA, QUER CASAR COMIGO?... Não posso prometer que vai casar com um vice Ministro mas sou bom em outras coisas. Ela abriu os olhos e fitou Louis.

- Quero, sim. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Casaram-se duas semanas depois.

* * *

Quando a notícia do casamento saiu no Profeta Diário e no Phoenix Star, o inominável Carl Andrews contemplou-a por um longo momento.

"Lamento incomodá-lo, inominável, mas será que poderíamos nos encontrar? Preciso de um

favor ... .. Conhece Louis Brown?... Agradeceria muito se quisesse me apresentar a ele.  Se isto é tudo o que ela quer, não haveria qualquer problema.  Se é tudo o que ela quer..."

* * *

Gina e Louis foram a Paris na lua-de-mel. Aonde quer que fossem, ela especulava se Draco e Alicia haviamvisitado aqueles mesmos lugares, andado por aquelas ruas, jantado aqui, feito compras ali. Imaginava os dois juntos, fazendo amor, Draco sussurrando no ouvido de Alicia as mesmas mentiras que dissera para ela. Mentiras pelas quais ele ainda haveria de pagar caro.  Muito caro.

Louis a amava com sinceridade e fazia tudo o que pudesse para torná-la feliz. Em outras circunstâncias, Gina poderia ter se apaixonado por ele, mas algo em seu íntimo morrera para sempre. Nunca mais confiaria em qualquer homem.

Poucos dias depois de voltarem a Phoenix, Gina surpreendeu Louis ao anunciar:

- Louis, eu gostaria de trabalhar no jornal.

Ele riu.

- Por quê?

- Acho que seria interessante. Fui executiva numa agência de propaganda. Talvez possa ajudá-lo nessa área.

Ele protestou, mas no final acabou cedendo.

Louis notou que Gina lia o Profeta Diário todos os dias.

- Acompanhando o noticiário sobre o mundo bruxo de Londres? - zombou ele.

- De certa forma, sim.

Gina sorriu. Lia avidamente tudo o que se escrevia sobre Draco. Queria que ele fosse feliz e bem-sucedido.  Quanto maior ele fosse, maior seria o tombo...

Quando Gina ressaltou que o Star estava dando prejuízo, Louis soltou uma risada.

- Meu bem, é uma gota em um balde. Recebo dinheiro de lugares de que você nunca ouviu falar. Não tem a menor importância.

Mas tinha para Gina. E muita. À medida que se tornava mais e mais envolvida na direção do jornal, concluiu que o motivo para o prejuízo estava no sindicato bruxo. A gráfica do Phoenix Star estava superada, mas os líderes sindicais se recusavam a permitir que o jornal adquirisse novos equipamentos, alegando que isso custaria muitos empregos a gráficos sindicalizados. Estavam no momento negociando um novo contrato com o Star. Quando Gina abordou a situação, Louis disse:

- Por que nos incomodarmos com essas coisas? Vamos tratar de apenas nos divertir.

- Estou me divertindo.  E muito, posso lhe garantir. - garantiu Gina.

Gina teve uma reunião com Yourdon McAllister, o advogado do jornal.

- Como vão as negociações?

- Eu gostaria de ter notícias melhores, Sra. Brown, mas receio que a situação não seja nada boa.

- Ainda estamos negociando, não é?

- Aparentemente. Mas Phill Marley, o líder do sindicato dos gráficos, é um homem obstinado. Não quer ceder um centímetro. O contrato coletivo dos gráficos se explodirá dentro de dez dias. Marley garante que se o sindicato não tiver assinado um novo contrato até lá, os gráficos entrarão em greve.

- Acredita nele?

- Acredito. Não gosto de ceder aos sindicatos, mas a verdade é que sem os bruxos não teremos jornal. Eles podem nos fechar. Mais de uma publicação já quebrou por tentar desafiar os sindicatos.

- O que eles estão pedindo?

- O de sempre. Horário menor, aumentos, proteção contra futura automação...

- Eles estão nos pressionando, Yourdon. Não gosto disso.

- Não é uma questão emocional, sra. Brown. É uma questão prática.

- Então seu conselho é ceder?

- Creio que não temos opção.

- Por que não me deixa ter uma conversa com esse Phill Marley?

A reunião foi marcada para as duas horas da tarde e Gina se atrasou na volta do almoço. Ao entrar na ante-sala, deparou com Marley à sua espera, conversando com a secretária, Annice, uma jovem bonita, de cabelos escuros e olhos que capturavam qualquer mentira no ar.

Phill Marley era um bruxo de aparência rude, com quarenta e poucos anos. Era gráfico há mais de quinze. Três anos antes, assumira o comando de seu sindicato e conquistara a reputação de ser um negociador dos mais duros. Gina ficou parada ali por um momento, observando-o flertar com Annice. Marley dizia:

-...E foi então que o homem se virou para ela e disse: é fácil para você falar isso, mas como eu vou voltar?

Annice riu.

- Onde ouviu essa, Phill?

- Circulando por aí, querida. Que tal jantar comigo esta noite?

- Eu adoraria.

Foi nesse instante que Marley viu Gina.

- Boa tarde, Sra. Brown.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Marley.  Vamos entrar?

Marley e Gina foram sentar na sala de reunião do jornal.

- Aceita um café? - ofereceu Gina.

- Não, obrigado.

- Alguma coisa mais forte?

Ele sorriu.

- Sabe que é contra os regulamentos beber durante o horário de trabalho, Sra. Brown.

Gina respirou fundo.

- Queria conversar com você porque soube que é um homem muito justo.

- Tento ser.

- Quero que saiba que simpatizo com o seu sindicato. Acho que vocês têm direito a alguma coisa, mas o que estão pedindo não é razoável. Alguns de seus hábitos estão nos custando milhões de dólares por ano.

- Poderia ser mais específica?

- Com prazer. Os homens estão trabalhando cada vez menos no expediente normal e encontrando meios de continuar aqui para receber horas extras. Alguns chegam a fazer três turnos, tomando poções para os manterem acordados e trabalhando durante todo o fim de semana. Não podemos mais permitir isso. Estamos perdendo dinheiro porque nosso equipamento está superado. Se pudéssemos ter novas máquinas...

- Absolutamente não! Os novos equipamentos que você quer introduzir no jornal deixariam meus homens desempregados. Não tenho a menor intenção de permitir que máquinas joguem meus homens na rua. Afinal, as máquinas não têm de comer, mas meus homens precisam. - Marley levantou-se. - Nosso contrato termina na semana que vem. Ele simplesmente irá se explodir senhorita.  Ou conseguimos o que queremos, ou entramos em greve.

Quando Gina relatou a reunião para Louis naquela noite, ele disse:

- Por que você quer se envolver nessas coisas? Os sindicatos constituem um problema com que temos de conviver. Deixe-me lhe dar um bom conselho, querida. É nova nisso, e uma mulher ainda por cima. Deixe os homens cuidarem de tudo. Não vamos... - ele parou de falar, esbaforido.

- Você está bem?

Louis acenou com a cabeça.

- Estive com meu estúpido medi-bruxo hoje. Ele acha que devo passar a usar um tanque de oxigênio.  Ou algum tipo de poção ou encantamento que me dê mais oxigênio.

- Providenciarei tudo o que precisar. - declarou Gina. - E vou contratar uma enfermeira para ficar com você quando eu não estiver...

- Não! Não preciso de nenhuma enfermeira. Eu... Apenas estou me sentindo um pouco cansado.

- Calma Louis. Deixe-me levá-lo para a cama.

Três dias depois, quando Gina convocou uma reunião de emergência do conselho, Louis disse:

- Vá sozinha, meu bem. Ficarei em casa, para não me afligir.

O tanque de oxigênio ajudara, mas ele vinha se sentindo cada vez mais fraco e deprimido. Gina telefonou para o medi-bruxo.

- Ele tem emagrecido demais e sente dores. Tem de haver alguma coisa que você possa fazer.

- Já estamos fazendo tudo o que podemos, Sra. Brown. Apenas cuide para que ele repouse o máximo possível e não deixe de tomar as poções.  Estamos trabalhando em uma poção que talvez possa cura-lo, mas...

Gina permaneceu sentada, observando Louis estendido na cama, tossindo.

- Lamento pela reunião, querida. - murmurou ele. Você pode cuidar de tudo. E, no final das contas, não há mesmo nada que eu possa fazer.

Ela se limitou a sorrir. Havia muito a ser feito.

**N/A:** É, parece que a Gina está tendo tudo o que ela quer, não é?  Não acho justo ela usar o Brown para atingir o Draco, mas cada cabeça uma sentença, e na verdade eu quero por nessa fic coisas que eu nunca pus em outras, um pouco de malícia, maldade, ambição...  Bem, de qualquer forma, acho que está ficando bemmmmm legal.  Muito obrigada por todos os reviews e mandem mais...  Adoro lê-los...  Bjus

**Trecho do próximo capítulo** _- Provem que eles não podem fazer o jornal sem vocês. Não se limitem a deixar o trabalho como cordeiros. Causem alguns danos. Os olhos de Marley se arregalaram. - Não seria nada muito grave, lógico. - ressaltou Gina. - Apenas o suficiente para demonstrar que vocês não estão de brincadeira. Cortem alguns cabos, deixem uma ou duas rotativas fora de ação. Deixem que eles aprendam que precisam de vocês para operar as máquinas. Tudo poderá ser reparado em um ou dois dias, mas até lá vocês os terão assustado o bastante para que recuperem o bom senso. Eles finalmente saberão com quem estão lidando._


	7. A cartada

Capítulo 7 – A cartada 

Os membros do conselho estavam reunidos em torno da mesa na sala de reunião, tomando suco de abóbora e servindo-se de queijo cremoso, à espera de Gina. Ao chegar, ela disse:

- Lamento deixá-los esperando. Louis manda seus cumprimentos.

As coisas haviam mudado desde a primeira reunião do conselho a que Gina comparecera. O conselho a tinha esnobado naquela ocasião, tratando-a como uma intrusa. Mas, pouco a pouco, à medida que aprendia sobre o negócio de jornal, Gina passara a fazer sugestões valiosas e ganhara o respeito de todos. Agora, com a reunião  prestes a começar, Gina virou-se para Annice, que servia o suco, e disse:

- Annice, eu gostaria que você ficasse para a reunião.

A secretária fitou-a, aturdida.

- Lamento, mas não sou muito boa em taquigrafia, Sra. Brown. Cíntia pode fazer um trabalho muito melhor e...

- Não quero que faça uma ata da reunião. Deve apenas anotar as resoluções que adotarmos no final.

- Pois não, madame.

Annice pegou uma caneta e um bloco e foi se sentar numa cadeira encostada na parede. Gina virou-se para o conselho.

- Temos um problema. Nosso contrato com o sindicato dos gráficos está quase expirando. Há três meses negociamos, mas não conseguimos chegar a um acordo. Precisamos tomar uma decisão, e tem de ser rápida.   Todos viram os relatórios que enviei. Gostaria de ouvir suas opiniões.

Ela olhou para Phill Phillipolses, sócio de uma firma de advocacia bruxa local.

- Se quer saber mesmo o que penso, Virginia, acho que eles já receberam demais. Dê o que estão querendo agora, e amanhã eles pedirão ainda mais.

Gina acenou com a cabeça e olhou para Aaron Drexel, proprietário de uma loja de departamentos local.

- Aaron?

- Tenho de concordar. O sindicato obriga o jornal a contratar mais gente do que é preciso. Se dermos alguma coisa, devemos exigir algo em troca. Na minha opinião, podemos suportar uma greve, mas eles não podem.

Os comentários dos outros foram similares. Gina declarou:

- Tenho de discordar de todos. - Eles a fitaram, espantados. - Acho que devemos deixar que eles tenham o que querem.

- Mas isso é uma loucura. - Eles acabarão donos do jornal! - Não teremos mais como detê-los! - Não podemos ceder!

Gina deixou que falassem. Quando terminaram, ela disse:

- Phill Marley é um homem justo. Ele acredita no que está pedindo.

Sentada junto da parede, Annice acompanhava a discussão, atônita. Uma das mulheres comentou:

- Fico surpresa por você tomar o lado dele, Virgínia.

- Não estou tomando o lado de ninguém. Apenas acho que devemos ser razoáveis nesta situação. Seja como for, a decisão não é minha. Vamos fazer uma votação. - Ela olhou para Annice - É isso o que quero que você registre.

- Pois não, madame.

Gina tornou a se virar para o grupo.

- Peço que todos aqueles que se opõem às exigências do sindicato levantem a mão. - Onze mãos foram erguidas, e ela acrescentou: - Que fique registrado que votei sim e que o resto do conselho votou em não aceitarmos as exigências do sindicato.

Annice escrevia em seu bloco, com uma expressão pensativa. Gina continuou:

- Então está resolvido. - Ela se levantou. - Se não há mais nenhum assunto a tratar...

Os outros também se levantaram.  A reunião estava encerrada.

- Obrigada por terem vindo. - Gina observou-os sair, depois virou-se para Annice – Pode colocar isso organizado em um pergaminho para mim, por favor?

 - Pois não, sra. Brown.

Gina encaminhou-se para a sua sala.

O telefonema veio pouco depois.

- O Sr. Marley está na linha um. - informou Annice e Gina atendeu.

- Alô?

- Phill Marley. Só queria lhe agradecer pelo que tentou fazer.

- Não compreendo...

- A reunião do conselho. Já soube o que aconteceu.

- Estou surpresa, Sr. Marley Foi uma reunião particular.

Phill Marley riu.

- Digamos que tenho amigos nos baixos escalões. Seja como for, achei que foi sensacional o que tentou fazer. É uma pena que não tenha dado certo.

Houve um breve silêncio, depois Gina murmurou:

- Sr. Marley .. E se eu pudesse fazer com que desse certo?

- Como assim?

- Tenho uma idéia. Mas prefiro não discuti-la pelo telefone. Podemos nos encontrar em algum lugar... Discretamente?

Houve uma pausa.

- Claro. Em que lugar está pensando?

- Qualquer lugar em que nenhum dos dois será reconhecido.

- Que tal nos encontrarmos no Golden Cup?

- Combinado. Estarei lá dentro de uma hora. - Até já.

O Golden Cup era um café infame na parte mais miserável de Phoenix, perto dos trilhos ferroviários. O Ministério sempre advertia os turistas bruxos a manter distância da área. Phill Marley ocupava um reservado no canto quando Gina entrou. Levantou-se quando ela se aproximou.

- Agradeço por ter vindo. - disse Gina.

Os dois sentaram.

- Vim porque você disse que pode haver algum meio de obter meu contrato.

- Há, sim. Acho que o conselho está sendo estúpido e míope. Tentei persuadi-los, mas não quiseram me escutar.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Sei disso. Aconselhou-os a aceitarem o novo contrato. - Isso mesmo. Mas eles não compreendem como seus gráficos são importantes para o nosso jornal.  Não podemos simplesmente colocar vida naquelas máquinas por meios mágicos...  Seria anti-ético.

Ele a estudava, perplexo.

- Mas se votaram contra você, como podemos...

-- Só votaram contra mim porque não levam seu sindicato a sério. Se querem evitar uma greve prolongada, e

talvez a morte do jornal, devem demonstrar que não podem ser desdenhados.

- Como assim?

Gina disse, um tanto nervosa:

- O que vou lhe dizer é confidencial, mas é a única maneira de conseguirem o que querem. Eles pensam que vocês estão blefando. Não acreditam que estejam determinados. Precisam provar o contrário. O contrato de vocês termina à meia-noite desta sexta-feira.

- Isso mesmo...

-- Eles esperam que vocês paralisem o trabalho calmamente. - Gina inclinou-se para frente. - Pois não façam isso!

Marley escutava com toda atenção, enquanto ela continuava:

- Provem que eles não podem fazer o jornal sem vocês. Não se limitem a deixar o trabalho como cordeiros. Causem alguns danos.

Os olhos de Marley se arregalaram.

- Não seria nada muito grave, lógico. - ressaltou Gina. - Apenas o suficiente para demonstrar que vocês não estão de brincadeira. Cortem alguns cabos, deixem uma ou duas rotativas fora de ação. Deixem que eles aprendam que precisam de vocês para operar as máquinas. Tudo poderá ser reparado em um ou dois dias, mas até lá vocês os terão assustado o bastante para que recuperem o bom senso. Eles finalmente saberão com quem estão lidando.

Phill Marley permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo, estudando Gina.

- Você é uma bruxa extraordinária. – E nesse momento, conjurou um buquê de flores que Gina aceitou imediatamente.

- Nem tanto. Pensei bastante no assunto. Minhas opções eram simples. Vocês podem causar alguns danos, que possam ser reparados com facilidade, e obrigar o conselho a retomar as negociações, ou podem deixar o trabalho em paz e se resignarem a uma greve prolongada, da qual o jornal talvez nunca se recupere. Minha única preocupação é proteger o jornal.

Um lento sorriso iluminou o rosto de Marley

- Deixe-me lhe pagar um suco de abóbora ou uma cerveja amanteigada, Sra. Brown.

* * *

- Estamos em greve!

Na noite de sexta-feira, um minuto depois da meia-noite os gráficos atacaram, sob o comando de Phill Marley. Retiraram peças de máquinas, fizeram mesas cheias de equipamentos levitarem e depois caírem no chão abruptamente, atearam fogo a duas rotativas. Um guarda que tentou detê-los foi brutalmente estuporado. Os gráficos, que pretendiam de início apenas deixar algumas máquinas fora de uso, foram se animando cada vez mais na empolgação e tornaram-se mais e mais destrutivos.

- Vamos mostrar aos desgraçados que não podem fazer conosco o que bem quiserem! - gritou um dos homens. - Não há jornal sem o nosso trabalho!

- Nós somos o Star!

Soaram gritos de aclamação. Os bruxos tinham ficado ainda mais violentos. As oficinas gráficas logo estavam em destroços. Em meio ao tumulto generalizado, refletores se acenderam subitamente nos quatro cantos. Os homens pararam, olhando ao redor, aturdidos. Perto das portas, câmeras de televisão registravam o tumulto e a destruição. Havia também repórteres do Arizona Republic, Phoenix Gazette e até do Profeta Diário de Londres. E pelo menos uma dúzia de gente do Ministério.

Phill Marley contemplou a cena, chocado.  Os homens do Ministério faziam feitiços para bloquearem as mãos e os pés dos seus homens e a resposta ocorreu de repente a Marley e ele

experimentou a sensação de que alguém tinha desferido um chute em seu estômago. Gina Brown armara tudo!

Quando fossem divulgadas as imagens da destruição promovida pelo sindicato, não haveria mais qualquer simpatia por eles. Seriam apenas um bando de bruxos arruaceiros sem causa.  A opinião pública viraria contra o movimento. A desgraçada planejara aquilo desde o início...

As imagens foram ao ar pelas televisões bruxas do mundo inteiro. Os jornais estavam a todo vapor tentando colocar a notícia do incidente na primeira página dos seus jornais, descrevendo como empregados violentos se voltaram contra a mão que os alimentava. Foi um triunfo de relações públicas para o Phoenix Star.

Gina preparara tudo muito bem. Antes, enviara secretamente alguns executivos do Star ao Kansas para aprender como operar as novas máquinas e ensinar a bruxos não-sindicalizados. Logo depois do incidente da sabotagem, dois outros sindicatos em greve, dos distribuidores e dos fotogravadores, chegaram a um acordo com o Star.

Com os sindicatos derrotados e o caminho aberto para modernizar a tecnologia do jornal, os lucros começaram a surgir. Da noite para o dia, a produtividade aumentou em vinte por cento.

Na manhã seguinte à greve, Annice foi despedida.

- Por que Srta. Brown?

- Querida, acho que você sabe porque está sendo demitida.  Poupe-me de dize-lo...

Ao final de uma tarde de sexta-feira, dois anos depois de seu casamento, Louis teve um princípio de indigestão.

Na manhã de sábado, começou a sentir dores no peito e Gina chamou uma ambulância, que o levou às pressas para o hospital St. Mungus de Phoenix. No domingo, Louis Brown morreu.

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo postado, me desculpem alguns erros que porventura podem ocorrer. O que acontece é que essa fic não está indo para betagem... Eu acho que sempre demora muito e estou escolhendo postar aqui sem correção, mesmo que isso possa acarretar coisas como _Draco Moreno_... Me desculpem mesmo... A próxima fic q eu postar aqui vai ser betada, msm pq já vou começá-la agora, e só vou postá-la depois de postar essa toda, o que vai dar tempo para ser revisada e betada... Bjks, bjux e bjundas e continuem a se divertir...

**Trecho do próximo capítulo:**_ Ele levantou-se e foi até seu paletó, que deixara pendurado numa cadeira. Tirou um vidrinho do bolso e despejou o conteúdo num copo. Era um líquido transparente._

_- Experimente isto._

_- O que é? - perguntou Miriam._

_- Você vai gostar. Prometo. - Ele levantou o copo e tomou a metade. Miriam deu um gole, depois engoliu o resto._

_Sorriu._

_- O gosto até que não é ruim._


	8. A vida secreta de Draco Malfoy

Capítulo 8 – A vida secreta de Draco Malfoy

Na segunda-feira depois do funeral, Yourdon McAllister foi falar com Gina.

- Preciso tratar de algumas questões legais com você, mas se achar que é cedo demais...

- Não. - disse Gina. - Estou bem.

A morte de Louis a tinha afetado mais do que ela esperava. Era um homem gentil e terno e ela o usara porque precisava de sua ajuda para a vingança contra Draco. E, de alguma forma, na mente de Gina, a morte de Louis tornava-se agora mais uma razão para destruir Draco.

- O que você quer que eu faça com o Star? - perguntou McAllister. - Não imagino que vai querer perder seu tempo nele

- É exatamente o que quero fazer. Vamos expandí-lo.

Gina queria agora comprar um novo jornal.  Iria se tornar o Star a maior rede de jornais do mundo.  O Diário bruxo de Oregon era um dos jornais à venda

- Eu gostaria que você fosse até lá e desse uma olhada - pediu Gina a McAllister.

Dois dias depois, McAllister telefonou para Gina. - Pode esquecer o Sun, Sra. Brown.

- Qual é o problema?

- O problema é que Hammond é uma cidade de dois jornais. A circulação diária do Sun é de quinze mil exemplares.  O outro jornal, o Hammond Diary tem uma circulação de vinte e oito mil exemplares, quase o dobro do Sun. E o dono do Sun está pedindo cinco milhões de galeões. O negócio não faz o menor sentido.

Gina pensou por um momento.

- Espere por mim. - disse a ele. - Estou indo para aí.

Gina passou os dois dias seguintes examinando o jornal e estudando seus livros contábeis.

- Não há a menor possibilidade do Sun competir com o Diary - assegurou McAllister. - O Diary continua a crescer. A circulação do Sun vem caindo a cada ano, durante os últimos cinco anos.

- Sei disso. - murmurou Gina. - Mas vou comprá-lo. O advogado fitou-a, aturdido.

- Vai o quê?

- Vou comprá-lo.

O negócio foi fechado em três dias. O dono do Sun ficou deliciado em se livrar daquele elefante branco.

- Tirei vantagem da dona neste negócio. - gabou-se ele. - Ela me pagou cinco milhões de galeões.

No dia seguinte, Matt Meriwether, o proprietário do Hammond Diary, foi visitar Gina.

- Soube que você é minha nova concorrente. - disse ele, num tom gentil.

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

- É verdade.

- Se as coisas não correrem bem para você aqui, talvez esteja interessada em me vender o Sun.

Gina sorriu.

- E se tudo correr bem, talvez você esteja interessado em me vender o Diary.

Meriwether riu.

- Claro. Eu lhe desejo muita sorte, Sra. Brown.

Voltou para o Diary e declarou, confiante:

- Dentro de seis meses possuiremos o Sun.

Gina voltou a Phoenix e conversou com Simas Stooper, o editor-executivo do Star.

- Você vai comigo para Hammond, Oregon. Quero que dirija o jornal até que fique de pé.

- Conversei com o Sr. McAllister - disse Stooper. - O jornal não tem base. Ele comentou que é um desastre ambulante.

Gina estudou-o por um momento.

- Mas faça o que estou pedindo.

No Oregon, Gina convocou uma reunião com os empregados do Sun.

- Vamos operar de uma maneira um pouco diferente daqui por diante - comunicou ela. - Esta é uma cidade de dois jornais e vamos ser donos de ambos.

Derek Zornes, o editor-executivo do Sun, declarou:

- Desculpe, Sra. Brown, mas não tenho certeza se compreende a situação. Nossa circulação é muito menor  que a do Diary e continuamos a cair Todos os meses. Não há a menor possibilidade de alcançá-los.

- Não apenas vamos alcançá-los, mas também acabar com o Diary. - garantiu Gina.

Os homens na sala trocaram olhares e Todos tiveram o mesmo pensamento: Bruxas e amadores devem ficar fora do negócio jornalístico.

- Como planeja fazer isso? - perguntou Zornes, polido

- Vamos fazer o Diary sangrar até morrer

Zornes fazia um tremendo esforço para não rir.

- Exatamente.  Vamos sangrar o Diary

- E como faremos isso?

- A partir de segunda-feira, estamos reduzindo o preço de banca do Sun de quinze nukes para doze nukes. E a tabela de publicidade terá uma redução de trinta por cento. Na próxima semana iniciaremos um concurso de prêmios em que nossos leitores poderão ganhar viagens gratuitas para o mundo inteiro. Começaremos a divulgar o concurso imediatamente.

Quando os empregados se reuniram mais tarde para conversar sobre a reunião, o consenso foi o de que o jornal fora comprado por uma louca.

A hemorragia começou, mas era o Sun que estava sangrando. McAllister perguntou a Gina:

- Tem alguma idéia do montante do prejuízo do Sun?

- Sei exatamente quanto o jornal está perdendo.

- E por quanto tempo planeja continuar assim?

- Até ganharmos. Não se preocupe. Vamos ganhar.

 Mas Gina estava preocupada. Os prejuízos se tornavam mais pesados a cada semana. A circulação continuava a diminuir, e a reação dos anunciantes à redução dos preços não fora muito entusiasmada.

- Sua teoria não está funcionando. - comentou McAllister, -Temos de reduzir nossos prejuízos. Acho que você pode continuar a bombear dinheiro, mas qual o sentido?

Na semana seguinte, a circulação parou de cair.

Demorou oito semanas para a circulação do Sun começar a subir.

A redução do preço de banca e da tabela de anúncios era atraente, mas o que subiu mesmo a circulação foi o concurso de prêmios. Prolongou-se por doze semanas e os participantes tinham de competir Todas as semanas. 

Os prêmios eram cruzeiros pelos mares do Sul e viagens a Londres, Paris e Rio. À medida que os prêmios eram distribuídos e divulgados, com fotos dos vencedores na primeira página, circulação do Sun começou a eclodir.

- Você assumiu um tremendo risco, mas está dando certo. - admitiu McAllister, relutante.

- Não houve risco algum. - respondeu Gina. - Eu tinha certeza de que as pessoas não poderiam resistir a ganhar alguma coisa sem dar nada em troca.

Matt Meriwether ficou furioso quando recebeu o último boletim de circulação. Pela primeira vez em anos, o Sun estava na frente do Diary.

- Muito bem. - disse ele, sombrio. - Dois podem fazer o mesmo jogo estúpido. Vamos reduzir nossa tabela de anúncios e lançar algum concurso.

Mas era tarde demais. Onze meses depois de Gina ter comprado o Sun, Matt Meriwether voltou a procurá-la.

- Estou vendendo. - anunciou ele, em tom brusco. Quer comprar o Diary?

- Quero.

No dia em que foi assinado o contrato de compra do Diary, Gina convocou uma reunião de sua equipe.

- A partir da segunda-feira - declarou ela - vamos aumentar o preço de banca do Sun, dobrar a tabela de publicidade e acabar com os concursos.

Um mês mais tarde, Gina disse a McAllister:

- O Profeta Corvinal de Londres está à venda.  E eles são o primeiro a ter um canal de televisão bruxa.  Acho que devemos .apresentar uma proposta.

McAllister protestou:

- Sra. Brown, não sabemos nada de televisão, essas coisas trouxas são muito complicadas e...

- Então teremos de aprender, não é mesmo?

Gina começava a construir o império de que precisava.

* * *

Os dias de Draco eram movimentados e ele adorava cada minuto do que fazia. Havia nomeações políticas a fazer, legislação a ser apresentada, reuniôes, discursos e entrevistas com os principais jornais. O Profeta Diário de Londres lhe proporcionavam a melhor

cobertura. Ele estava adquirindo a reputação de um vice Ministro que fazia as coisas. Foi engolido pela vida social dos bruxos poderosos e sabia que em grande parte isso acontecia porque era casado com a filha do inominável Carl Andrews.

Draco gostava de viver em Londres. Era uma adorável cidade histórica, aninhada num vale de rio espetacular, entre as colinas ondulantes do Rio Londres, na região do famoso capim azul. Ele se perguntava como seria viver em Washington, como seu sogro.

Os dias movimentados fundiram-se em semanas, e as semanas se transformaram em meses e  Draco iniciou o último ano de seu mandato.

Draco fizera de Jules Milinight seu secretário de imprensa. Era a escolha perfeita. Milinight era sempre franco com os repórteres e, por causa dos valores decentes e antiquados que ele representava e sobre os quais gostava de falar, dava substância e dignidade ao partido. Jules Milinight e sua venda preta no olho se tornaram quase tão reconhecidos quanto o próprio Draco.

Carl Andrews fazia questão de voar até Londres para ver Draco pelo menos uma vez por mês. Ele disse a Jules Milinight:

- Quando você tem um hipogrifo correndo, precisa ficar de olho nele, para ter certeza de que não vai perder seu ritmo.

Numa noite fria, em outubro, Draco e o inominável Andrews estavam sentados no gabinete do vice Ministro. Os dois e Alicia tinham jantado no Gabriel's. Voltaram ao Palácio do Executivo e Alicia os deixara para conversarem.

- Alicia parece muito feliz Draco. Estou satisfeito.

- Tento fazê-la feliz, Carl.

O inominável Andrews fitou Draco nos olhos e se perguntou com que freqüência ele usava o apartamento.

-- Ela o ama muito, filho.

- E eu também a amo.

Draco parecia sincero. O inominável Andrews sorriu.

- Fico contente em saber disso. Ela já está redecorando o gabinete do Ministro aqui no Ministério?

O coração de Draco disparou.

- Como?

- Não lhe contei? Já começou. Seu nome está se tornando cada vez mais cotado em Washington. Vamos iniciar nossa campanha no primeiro dia do ano.

Draco quase teve medo de fazer a pergunta seguinte.

- Acredita sinceramente que tenha uma chance, Carl?

- A palavra "chance" insinua um jogo, e eu não jogo, filho. Não me envolvo em coisa alguma se não estiver convencido de que é uma coisa certa.

Draco respirou fundo.

- Você pode se tornar o homem mais importante do mundo bruxo.

Era tudo aquilo que Draco sonhava ouvir desde criança quando estudava em Hogwarts.

- Quero que saiba o quanto sou grato por tudo o que tem feito por mim, Carl.

Carl afagou o braço de Draco.

- É dever de um homem ajudar seu GENRO, não é mesmo.

 A ênfase em "genro" não passou despercebida a Draco.

O inominável acrescentou, em tom casual:

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, Draco, fiquei muito desapontado com a aprovação do novo imposto sobre as mimbletonias.

- O dinheiro vai resolver o problema do déficit em nosso orçamento fiscal e...

- Mas é claro que você vai vetar.

Draco se mostrou aturdido.

- Vetar?

O inominável sorriu.

- Draco, quero que saiba que não estou pensando em mim mesmo. Mas tenho muitos amigos que investiram seu  dinheiro ganho arduamente em plantações de mimbletonias  e não gostaria que fossem prejudicados por novos impostos, entende?

Houve um momento de silêncio.

- Entende, Draco?

- Entendo. - murmurou Draco, depois de um longo momento. - Não seria justo com eles.

- Fico muito agradecido por isso.

- Ouvi dizer que vendeu suas plantações de mimbletonias, Carl.

Foi a vez do inominável se mostrar surpreso.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- As empresas de mimbletonias estão perdendo sucessivas ações nos tribunais. As vendas não param de cair e...

- Está falando dos Estados Unidos, filho. Há um vasto mundo lá fora. Espere só até nossas campanhas de propaganda começarem a sair na China, África e Índia.

Ele olhou para seu relógio e levantou. - Preciso voltar a Washington. Tenho uma reunião do comitê.

- Tenha uma boa aparatagem ou você vai por chave de portal, estou certo?

 O inominável Andrews sorriu.

- Agora terei, filho, agora terei...

Draco estava transtornado.

- O que vou fazer, Jules? O imposto do mimbletonias é de longe a medida mais popular que o legislativo aprovou este ano. Que desculpa tenho para vetá-lo?

Jules Milinight tirou várias folhas de papel do bolso.

- Calma, as respostas estão aqui, Draco. Conversei com o inominável. Você não terá qualquer problema. Marquei uma entrevista coletiva para as quatro horas da tarde.

Draco estudou os papéis. Ao final, acenou com a cabeça..

- Ficou muito bom.

- É o meu trabalho. Precisa de mim para mais alguma coisa?

- Não. E obrigado. A gente se vê às quatro.

Milinight encaminhou-se para a porta.

- Jules... Ele virou-se.

- Quero que me diga uma coisa. Acha mesmo que tenho uma chance de me tornar Ministro?

- O que diz o inominável?

- Ele acha que tenho. Milinight voltou até a mesa.

- Conheço o inominável Andrews há muitos anos, Draco. Durante esse tempo, ele nunca se enganou. Nem uma única vez. O homem possui um instinto incrível. Se Carl Andrews diz que você será o próximo Ministro da Magia do Mundo Bruxo, pode apostar tudo que tem nisso.

Houve uma batida na porta.

- Entre.

A porta foi aberta e uma jovem e atraente secretária entrou, trazendo algumas mensagens de fax. Tinha vinte e poucos anos, olhos brilhantes, expressão ansiosa.

- Oh, desculpe, vice Ministro. Não sabia que estava numa...

- Não tem problema, Mirian.

Milinight sorriu.

- Oi, Mirian. - Olá, sr. Milinight.

- Não sei como seria sem Mirian - comentou Draco. - Ela faz tudo por mim.

Mirian corou.

- Se não há mais nada...

Ela deixou os papéis na mesa de Draco, virou-se e saiu apressada.

- É uma linda mulher... - murmurou Milinight, olhando para Draco.

- É, sim.

- Está sendo cuidadoso, não é, Draco?

- Claro. Foi para isso que você me arrumou aquele apartamento.

- Eu me refiro a cuidadoso a longo prazo. Na próxima vez em que sentir tesão pare e pense se uma Mirian, Alice ou Karen vale o seu cargo.

- Sei o que está querendo dizer, Jules, e agradeço. Mas não precisa se preocupar comigo.

- "timo. - Milinight olhou para o relógio. - Tenho de ir agora. Vou levar Betsy e as crianças para almoçar fora.

Ele sorriu.

- Já contei o que Rebecca fez esta manhã? É minha filha de cinco anos. Havia uma fita do show de algum garoto que ela queria assistir às oito horas da manhã. Betsy disse: "Querida, porei a fita para você depois do almoço."  Rebecca fitou-a nos olhos e respondeu:

"Mamãe, quero almoçar agora." Muito esperta, hein?

Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir pelo orgulho na voz de Jules.

As dez horas daquela noite, Draco entrou na sala intima, onde Alicia estava lendo.

- Meu bem, preciso sair. Preciso ir a uma reunião.

Alicia levantou os olhos.

- A esta hora?

Ele suspirou.

- Infelizmente. O comitê do orçamento vai se reunir pela manhã e eles querem me dar as informações necessárias antes.

- Você tem trabalhado demais. Tente voltar para casa mais cedo, está bem, Draco? -Alicia hesitou por um momento. - Tem se ausentado demais ultimamente.

Draco especulou se o comentário era uma advertência. Adiantou-se, inclinou-se e beijou-a.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem. Voltarei para casa o mais cedo que puder.

Lá embaixo, Draco comunicou a seu motorista:

- Não precisarei de você esta noite. Sairei no carro pequeno.

- Certo, vice Ministro.

- Chegou atrasado, querido.

Mirian já estava nua. Ele sorriu e se aproximou.

- Lamento por isso. E fico contente que você não tenha começado sem mim.

Ela sorriu também. - Abrace-me.

Ele a tomou nos braços e comprimiu o corpo quente contra o seu.

- Tire as roupas, querido. Depressa.

Depois, ele indagou:

- Se sua esposa algum dia descobrir sobre nós...  Sua carreira irá por água abaixo.

- Ela não vai descobrir.

- Sabe muito bem que amo você. – disse Draco a Mirian

As palavras saíram com a maior facilidade, como já acontecera tantas vezes no passado.

- Faça amor comigo de novo.

- Só um instante. Tenho uma coisa para você.

Ele levantou-se e foi até seu paletó, que deixara pendurado numa cadeira. Tirou um vidrinho do bolso e despejou o conteúdo num copo. Era um líquido transparente.

- Experimente isto.

- O que é? - perguntou Mirian.

- Você vai gostar. Prometo. - Ele levantou o copo e tomou a metade. Mirian deu um gole, depois engoliu o resto.

Sorriu.

- O gosto até que não é ruim.

- Vai fazer você se sentir ainda mais sensual.

- Já me sinto bastante sensual. Volte para a cama. Estavam fazendo amor de novo quando ela ofegou e balbuciou:

- Eu... Não estou me sentindo bem. - A respiração se tornou arquejante. - Não consigo respirar...  O que era aquilo?

- Veneno de Mimbletonia, um afrodisíaco bruxo.  É parecido com o Ecstasy trouxa e...

Nesse momento, os olhos de Mirian fecharam.

**N/A:**  Quem faz coisas ruins, sempre recebe de volta o que merece não?  O Draco foi ambicioso, mesquinho... e agora acontece isso com a secretária dele...  Será que isso será o fim dos planos de Draco?  Bjus e até o próximo capítulo...

**Trecho do Próximo Capítulo:** _O embaixador italiano, Atílio Picone, era uma figura imponente, na casa dos sessenta anos, com feições morenas sicilianas. Sua esposa, Sylvia, era uma das mulheres mais lindas que Draco já vira. Fora uma atriz antes de casar com Atílio e ainda era popular na Itália. Draco podia entender por quê. Tinha olhos castanhos grandes e sensuais, o rosto de uma madona, o corpo voluptuoso.  Era 25 anos mais moça do que o marido. O inominável Andrews levou os dois até Draco e apresentou-os._

_- É um prazer conhecê-los. - disse Draco._

_Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos da mulher. Ela sorriu. _


	9. O que não poderia ter acontecido

Capítulo 9 – O que não poderia ter acontecido.

- Mirian...

Ela permaneceu imóvel, inconsciente.

- Por Merlin! Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

Ele levantou-se, começou a andar de um lado para outro. Já dera o líquido a uma dúzia de mulheres e apenas uma vez fizera mal a alguém. Precisava tomar muito cuidado. A menos que cuidasse daquilo direito, seria o fim de tudo. Cessariam os seus sonhos, tudo por que se empenhara. Não podia permitir que acontecesse. Ele parou no lado da cama, contemplando a mulher. Sentiu seu pulso.  Ainda respirava, graças a Deus. Mas não podia deixar que ela fosse encontrada naquele apartamento. Pois logo seria ligada a ele. Precisava levá-la a algum lugar, onde a descobririam e providenciariam ajuda médica. E podia confiar que Mirian não revelaria seu nome.

Ele levou quase meia hora para vestí-la e remover todos os sinais de sua presença no apartamento. Entreabriu a porta para verificar se o corredor estava vazio, depois levantou-a, ajeitou-a em seu ombro e  a levou para o carro.

Era quase meia-noite, as ruas estavam desertas. Começara a chover. Ele foi para parque da cidade. Quando teve certeza de que não havia ninguém à vista, tirou Mirian do carro e acomodou-a gentilmente num banco do parque. Detestava deixá-la ali, mas não tinha opção. Absolutamente nenhuma. Todo o seu futuro estava em jogo.  E entre Mirian e seu futuro, seu futuro era mais importante.  Já tinha feito isso uma vez e faria quantas fossem necessárias.

Havia uma cabine telefônica a poucos metros do local. Ele foi até lá e discou 911.

Alicia esperava acordada quando Draco chegou em casa.

- Já passa de meia-noite. - disse ela. - Por que demorou...?

- Sinto muito, querida. Tivemos uma longa e chata discussão sobre o orçamento e... Bem, todos tinham opiniões diferentes.

- Você está muito pálido, Draco. Deve estar exausto.

- Sinto-me um pouco cansado.

Alicia sorriu, sugestiva.

- Vamos para a cama.

Ele beijou-a na testa.

- Preciso dormir um pouco, querida. A reunião me deixou esgotado.

A notícia saiu na primeira página do Profeta Corvinal na manhã seguinte:

SECRETÁRIA DO VICE-MINISTRO ENCONTRADA INCONSCIENTE NO PARQUE

Às duas horas desta madrugada, o Ministério encontrou uma mulher inconsciente, Mirian Friedland, deitada num banco de parque, sob a chuva, e imediatamente chamou uma ambulância. Ela foi levada para o Hospital St. Mungus e seu estado é considerado crítico.

Draco lia a notícia quando Jules entrou afobado em sua sala, trazendo um exemplar do jornal.

- Já viu isto?

- Já, sim. É... É terrível. A imprensa telefonou durante toda a manhã.

- O que acha que aconteceu? - perguntou Milinight.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não sei. Acabei de falar com o hospital. Ela está em coma. Tentam descobrir o que aconteceu. O hospital me ligará assim que se descobrir alguma coisa.

Milinight fitou Draco nos olhos.

- Espero que ela fique boa.  Para o seu próprio bem.

* * *

Gina não viu as notícias nos jornais. Estava no Brasil, tentando comprar uma emissora de tv trouxa.

O telefonema do hospital veio no dia seguinte.

- Vice Ministro, acabamos de receber os resultados dos exames de laboratório. Ela ingeriu uma substância chama de Veneno de Mimbletonia, um grande afrodisíaco bruxo.  Ele se compara à droga trouxa ecstasy.  Tomou-a em forma líquida, que é ainda mais letal.

- E qual é o seu estado?

- Infelizmente, é crítico. Ela permanece em coma. Pode sair ou... - o medi-bruxo hesitou. - Pode acontecer o contrário.

- Por favor, mantenha-me informado.

- Claro. Deve estar muito preocupado vice Ministro.

- Estou, sim.

Draco Malfoy estava numa reunïão quando uma secretárìa chamou-o pelo telefone:

- Com licença, vice Ministro. Há uma ligação para o senhor.

- Eu disse que não queria ser interrompido, Heather.

- É o inominável Andrews, na linha três.

- Ah...

Draco virou-se para os homens em sua sala.

- Vamos terminar mais tarde, senhores. Agora, se me dão licença...

Ele ficou observando-os saírem. Só pegou o telefone depois que a porta foi fechada.

- Carl?

- Draco, que história é essa de sua secretária ser encontrada drogada num banco de parque?

- É verdade, Carl. Uma coisa terrível. Eu...

- Terrível até que ponto? - indagou o inominável Andrews.

- Como assim?

- Sabe muito bem a que estou me referindo.

- Carl, você não acha que eu... Juro que não sei de nada sobre o que aconteceu.

- Espero que não. - A voz do inominável era sombria. Sabe como os boatos circulam depressa no mundo bruxo, Draco. Não queremos nada de negativo ligado a você. Estamos nos preparando para iniciar a manobra. Eu ficaria muito aborrecido se cometesse alguma estupidez.

- Juro que estou limpo.

- Pois então cuide para continuar assim.

- Claro que sim. Eu...

A ligação foi cortada. Draco ficou imóvel, pensando. "Terei de ser mais cuidadoso. Não posso permitir que nada me detenha agora."

Ele olhou para seu relógio, depois pegou o controle remoto da televisão, aparelho trouxa que para Draco era de muita utilidade. Estava na hora do noticiário. Apareceu na tela a imagem de uma rua sitiada, com atiradores de tocaia com varinhas empunhadas. Podia-se ouvir ao fundo o som de explosões. Uma jovem e atraente repórter, vestindo um uniforme de combate e segurando um microfone, dizia:

- O novo tratado deve entrar em vigor à meia-noite de hoje, mas, mesmo que isso aconteça, nunca trará de volta a pacíficas aldeias destruídas neste país dilacerado pela guerra, nem restaurar as vidas dos inocentes que foram mortos no brutal reinado do terror.

A cena mudou para um close de Mila Bulstrode, uma jovem veemente e arrebatada, em colete à prova de balas e bota de combate.

- As pessoas aqui estão famintas e cansadas. Pedem apenas uma coisa... Paz. Virá desta vez? Só o tempo dirá, aqui é Mila Bulstrode do canal de TV bruxa Hogshere. - A cena dissolveu-se num comercial.

Mila Bulstrode era correspondente estrangeira da Hogshere.  Aparecia todos os dias no noticiário e Draco tentava não perder nenhuma de suas transmissões.

Tinha sido sua colega de casa na Sonserina e tinha se tornado uma mulher atraente, muito atraente.

Mila Bulstrode era uma criança viajante. Ao completar onze anos, Mila já vivera em nove países estrangeiros.  Mila era filha única e seus únicos amigos eram seus bichinhos.  Não agüentava a espera.  Tinha que completar onze anos rápido e assim como toda sua família ir para a Sonserina. Era precoce, jovial e extrovertida, mas a mãe se preocupava com o fato de Mila não ter uma infãncia normal.

- Sei que se mudar a cada seis meses deve ser terrivelmente difícil para você, querida.

Mas não era, aquilo era ótimo para ela.  Infelizmente, embora Mila gostasse das constantes mudanças, a mãe detestava. Quando Mila tinha onze anos, a famosa carta de Hogwarts chegou e assim foi para a Escola.

Fora escolhida para a sonserina como sempre quisera e estava feliz da vida.

Enquanto crescia, a jovem Mila sentia-se deprimida cada vez que se olhava no espelho. Era muito baixa, muito magra, muito lisa, muito sem sal. Todas as outras garotas de Hogwarts eram de uma beleza espetacular. Era um patinho feio dentro de Hogwarts. E fazia questão de evitar os espelhos. Se olhasse, Mila teria percebido que aos quatorze anos seu corpo começou a desabrochar. Aos dezesseis, ela se tornara muito atraente. Quando tinha dezessete, os rapazes passaram praticamente a assediá-la. Havia alguma coisa em seu rosto ansioso, no formato de um coração, nos olhos grande e inquisitivos e na risada rouca que a tornava ao mesmo tempo adorável e desafiante.

Mila soubera desde os doze anos de idade como queria perder a virgindade. Seria numa linda noite enluarada, em alguma ilha tropical distante, com as ondas se desmanchando gentilmente na praia. Um estranho bonito e sofisticado se aproximaria para fitá-la nos olhos, até sua alma, e a tomaria nos braços, sem dizer uma palavra sequer e a carregaria para uma palmeira próxima. Os dois se despiriam e fariam amor, enquanto a música ao fundo se elevava para clímax.

Ela acabou perdendo a virgindade em uma das salas do sétimo andar da escola no seu último ano com Goyle, depois de um baile na escola. Ele deu seu anel a Mila e um mês depois, mudou-se com os pais. Mila nunca mais soube dele.

Um mês antes de se formar em Hogwarts, Mila já sabia o que queria ser: jornalista e foi até o Profeta Diário em busca de um emprego como repórter. Um homem no departamento de pessoal examinou seu currículo.

- Quer ser jornalista?

- Isso mesmo.

- Muito bem, você deu sorte. Precisamos de alguém nesse momento. Podemos experimentá-la.

Mila ficou emocionada. Já fizera uma lista dos lugares que queria visitar: Rússia... China... África...

- Sei que não posso começar como correspondente estrangeira - disse ela - mas assim que...

- Certo. Vai trabalhar aqui em pequenos serviços. Cuidará para que os editores tenham café pela manhã. A propósito, eles gostam bem forte. E vai levar os textos para as oficinas.

Mila ficou chocada.

- Não posso...

O homem inclinou-se para frente, franzindo o rosto.

- Não pode o quê?

- Não posso lhe dizer como estou contente por esse emprego.

Todos os repórteres elogiavam Mila pelo café que fazia e ela tornou-se a melhor mensageira que o jornal já tivera.

Algum tempo depois, foi convidada a trabalhar na Tv Hogshere.

Em seis meses, Mila tornou-se uma figura conhecida no mundo bruxo. Era jovem e atraente, com uma inteligência evidente. Ao final do ano, recebeu um aumento generoso.

* * *

Ser vice Ministro era ainda mais emocionante do que Draco Malfoy imaginara. O poder era um amante sedutor e Draco o adorava. Suas decisões influenciavam as vidas de centenas de milhares de bruxos. Tornou-se hábil em manipular o poder ministerial e seu prestígio e reputação se expandiam cada vez mais.  Não esquecia as palavras do inominável Andrews: "Isto é apenas um degrau, Draco tome muito cuidado".

E ele era cuidadoso. Teve diversas ligações amorosas, mas foram todas conduzidas com a maior discrição. Sabia que não podia ser de outra forma.

De vez em quando, Draco telefonava para o hospital, indagando sobre o estado de Mirian.

- Ela continua em coma, vice Ministro.

- Mantenham-me informado.

Um dos deveres de Draco como vice Ministro era o de oferecer jantares oficiais. Os convidados eram partidários, personalidades do esporte e do show business, pessoas com influência política e autoridades visitantes. Alicia era uma anfitriã graciosa e Draco gostava da maneira como as pessoas reagiam a ela.

Um dia, Alicia comunicou a Draco:

- Acabei de falar com papai. Ele vai oferecer uma recepção em sua casa no próximo fim de semana. Gostaria que fôssemos. Lá estarão algumas pessoas que ele quer apresentar a você.

Naquele sábado, na suntuosa mansão do inominável Andrews em Godric´s Hollow, Draco viu-se apertando as mãos de algumas das pessoas mais importantes do mundo bruxo. Foi uma linda festa e Draco adorou.

- Está se divertindo, Draco?

- Estou, sim. É uma festa maravilhosa. Não poderia desejar nada melhor.

- Por falar em desejos, isso me lembra de uma coisa. -  disse Jules Milinight. - Outro dia, Elizabeth, minha filha de seis anos, estava rabugenta e não queria se vestir. Betsy começava a ficar desesperada. Elizabeth fitou-a e disse: "Mamãe em que está pensando?" Betsy respondeu: "Meu bem eu apenas desejava que você estivesse de bom humor, que se vestisse logo e comesse o seu desjejum, como uma boa menina." - E Elizabeth declarou: "Mamãe, seu desejo não foi concedido!" Não é sensacional? Essas crianças são fantásticas. Até mais tarde, vice Ministro.

Um casal passou pela porta nesse instante e o inominável Andrews foi cumprimentá-lo.

O embaixador italiano, Atílio Picone, era uma figura imponente, na casa dos sessenta anos, com feições morenas sicilianas. Sua esposa, Sylvia, era uma das mulheres mais lindas que Draco já vira. Fora uma atriz antes de casar com Atílio e ainda era popular na Itália. Draco podia entender por quê. Tinha olhos castanhos grandes e sensuais, o rosto de uma madona, o corpo voluptuoso.  Era 25 anos mais moça do que o marido. O inominável Andrews levou os dois até Draco e apresentou-os.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. - disse Draco.

Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos da mulher. Ela sorriu.

- Tenho ouvido falar muito a seu respeito.

- Nada ruim, espero.

O marido interveio:

- O inominável Andrews fala muito bem de você. Draco lançou um olhar para Sylvia.

- Sinto-me lisonjeado.

O inominável Andrews afastou-se com o casal. Quando tornou a se encontrar com Draco, ele comentou:

- Isso está fora dos seus limites, vice Ministro. Fruto proibido. Dê uma mordida e poderá dar um beijo de despedida em seu futuro.

- Relaxe, Carl. Eu não estava...

- Falo sério.

Ao final da noite, quando Sylvia e o marido foram embora, Atílio disse:

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

- O prazer foi meu.

Sylvia apertou a mão de Draco e murmurou:

- Aguardamos ansiosos a oportunidade de revê-lo.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram.

- Eu também.

E Draco pensou: "Devo ter o maior cuidado."

Duas semanas depois, em Londres, Draco trabalhava em seu gabinete quando a secretária avisou pelo interfone:

- O inominável Andrews está aqui e deseja lhe falar. - O inominável Andrews está aqui?

- Sim, senhor.

- Mande-o entrar.

Draco sabia que o sogro lutava por um projeto importante no Ministério de Washington e se perguntou o que o trouxera a Londres. A porta foi aberta e o inominável entrou. Jules Milinight o acompanhava. O inominável Carl Andrews sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros de Draco.

- É um prazer tornar a vê-lo, vice Ministro.

- O prazer é Todo meu, Carl. Bom dia, Jules.

- Bom dia, Draco.

- Espero não estar incomodando. - acrescentou o inominável Andrews.

- Claro que não. Nem um pouco. Há... Alguma coisa errada?

O inominável Andrews olhou para Milinight e sorriu.

- Ora, não creio que se possa dizer que haja alguma coisa errada, Draco. Ao contrário, eu diria que está tudo bem. Draco estudava os dois, perplexo.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Tenho boas notícias para você, filho. Podemos sentar?

- Oh, desculpem! Gostariam de tomar alguma coisa suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada, chá de pepino?

- Nada. Já estamos bastante estimulados.

Mais uma vez, Draco se perguntou o que estaria acontecendo.

- Acabo de chegar da sede do Ministério em Washington. Há um grupo muito influente lá que pensa que você será o nosso próximo Ministro da Magia.

Draco sentiu um pequeno arrepio percorrê-lo.

- Eu... É mesmo?

- Para dizer a verdade, vim para cá porque chegou o momento de iniciarmos sua campanha. Faltam menos de dois anos para a eleição.

- É a ocasião oportuna. - declarou Jules com evidente entusiasmo. - Antes de acabarmos, todos no mundo saberão quem é você.

O inominável Andrews acrescentou:

- Jules vai assumir o comando de sua campanha. Cuidará de tudo para você. Sabe que não poderá encontrar ninguém melhor.

Draco olhou para Milinight e disse efusivo:

- Concordo plenamente.

- Será um prazer. Vamos nos divertir um bocado, Draco.

Draco virou-se para o inominável Andrews.

- Não vai custar muito dinheiro?

- Não se preocupe com isso. Convenci alguns amigos de que é o homem em quem devem investir seu dinheiro. - Ele inclinou-se para a frente. - Não se subestime, Draco. A pesquisa que saiu há dois meses o relacionou como o terceiro mais eficiente vice Ministro do Mundo Bruxo. E você tem uma coisa que e os outros não possuem. Já lhe disse isso antes... Carisma.  É algo que o dinheiro não pode comprar. As pessoas gostam de você... E votarão em você.

Draco se sentia cada vez mais excitado.

- Quando começamos?

- Já começamos - respondeu o inominável Andrews. - Vamos formar uma grande equipe de campanha.

- Em termos realistas, quais são as minhas chances?

- Grandes, bem grandes...

**N/A:  **Olha até eu estou de boca aberta com o Draco, como ele pode ser tão "cachorro"?  Coitada da Alícia, ela parece que gosta dele não é?  E agora temos uma nova personagem na historia: Mila Bulstrone, antiga aluna em Hogwarts e sonserina como o Draco...  O que será que ela tem haver com isso tudo hein?  Boa coisa não deve ser...  Bjus, mil bjus a vocês todos e obrigada por estarem postando seus comentários...

**Trecho do próximo capítulo: **_- Não está entendendo senhora Brown.  Se a senhora me contratar não vai se arrepender._

_- Então me diga algo que me convenceria a contratá-la senhorita... – disse se divertindo com a situação.  Gostava de pessoas petulantes e determinadas._

_- Bem, posso destruir Draco Malfoy..._

_Gina pensou no assunto, a proposta não era de todo ruim.  Na verdade, era tentadora._

_- Acho que estamos começando a falar a mesma língua.****_


	10. A eleição de Malfoy

Capítulo 10 – A eleição de Malfoy

A reunião se prolongou por quatro horas. Quando acabou, o inominável Andrews disse a Milinight:

- Jules, pode nos dar licença por um minuto?

- Pois não, inominável.

Os dois observaram-no deixar a sala. Só depois é que inominável declarou:

- Tive uma conversa com Alicia esta manhã.

Draco sentiu um calafrio de alarme.

- É mesmo?

O inominável Andrews fitou-o nos olhos e sorriu.

- Ela está muito feliz.

Draco deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

- Fico contente por isso.

- Eu também, filho, eu também. Mas não deixe de manter o fogo doméstico aceso. Entende o que estou querendo dizer, não é mesmo?

- Não se preocupe com isso, Carl. Eu...

O sorriso do inominável Andrews se desvaneceu.

- Claro que me preocupo, Draco. Não posso culpa-lo por ter tesão... Mas não deixe que isso o transforme num sapo, não quero minha filha infeliz.

Atravessando o corredor da sede do governo estadual, o inominável Andrews disse a Jules Milinight:

- Quero que comece a recrutar a equipe. Não poupe nas despesas.

- Ele dará um maravilhoso Ministro.

O inominável Andrews acenou com a cabeça.

- E eu o terei no meu bolso. Será o meu fantoche. Mexerei os dedos  e o Ministro da Magia falará.

O inominável Andrews estava certo sobre Jules Milinight. Era um

dos melhores supervisores políticos do mundo, e criou uma organização magnífica. Como Milinight era um homem dedicado à família. Como sabia o que fazia a política funcionar, era também capaz de persuadir os liberais a pôr de lado as divergências e trabalharem juntos. Jules

Milinight era um brilhante executivo de campanha e sua venda preta sobre um olho tornou-se uma presença familiar nas redes de televisão bruxa e nos jornais.

O inominável Andrews apresentou Sime Lombardo a Draco. Era um meio-gigante, alto e corpulento, sinistro na aparência física e na parte emocional, um homem taciturno, que falava pouco.

- Como ele entra no quadro? - perguntou Draco ao sogro quando tinham ficado a  sós.

O inominável Andrews explicou:

- Sime é nosso solucionador de problemas. Às vezes as pessoas precisam de um pouco de persuasão para aceitarem o óbvio. E Sime sabe ser muito convincente.

Draco não quis saber de mais nada.

Quando a campanha ministerial começou para valer, Jules Milinight dava instruções detalhadas a Draco sobre o que dizer, quando dizer e como dizer. Cuidou para que Draco visitasse todos os lugares interessantes do mundo bruxo. E, aonde quer que fosse, Draco dizia às pessoas o que elas queriam ouvir. 

No início, quando Draco era relativamente desconhecido as chances se acumulavam contra ele. À medida que a campanha prosseguiu, no entanto, as pesquisas mostraram sua ascensão.

Jules Milinight e Sime Lombarco cuidavam para que o vice Ministro Draco Malfoy estivesse sempre diante das câmeras.

Havia meia dúzia de outros candidatos em potencial no partido de Draco, mas o inominável Andrews trabalhara nos bastidores para assegurar que, um a um, fossem eliminados. Era implacável ao cobrar os favores devidos.

Jules Milinight trabalhava frenético para que o trem da propaganda continuasse a rolar. O passo seguinte era escolher um vice-Ministro.

- Quero que escolham Crabbe.  É um idiota completo, mas confio nele.  Nunca me trairia.

- Eles vão se complementar. - comentou Milinight. - agora começa o trabalho de verdade. Vamos atrás do número mágico... Duzentos e setenta.

Era o número de votos eleitorais necessários para conquistar o Ministério. Milinight disse a Draco:

- As pessoas querem um líder jovem... Bem-apessoado um pouco de humor, dotado de visão... Querem que você lhe diga como são maravilhosas... E querem acreditar que são mesmo... Deixe-as saberem que você é inteligente, mas não demais... Se atacar seu adversário, mantenha a crítica num nível impessoal... Nunca desdenhe um repórter. Trate todos como amigos e serão seus amigos... Tente evitar qualquer demonstração de mesquinharia.

A campanha foi incessante.

Alicia acompanhava Draco na maioria dos eventos e ele não pôde deixar de admitir que a esposa era um grande trunfo. Era uma mulher atraente e inteligente, contava com a simpatia dos repórteres.

De vez em quando, Draco lia sobre as últimas aquisições de Gina: um jornal em Madri, uma emissora de televisão no Brasil, uma emissora de rádio no Kansas. Sentia-se feliz pelo sucesso de Gina, pois diminuía o sentimento de culpa pelo que lhe fizera.

Por toda parte, os jornalistas fotografavam, entrevistavam e noticiavam a presença de Draco. Havia mais de cem correspondentes cobrindo sua campanha. À medida que a campanha se aproximava do clímax, as pesquisas indicavam que Draco Malfoy estava na frente. Mas, inesperadamente, seu adversário, Joseph Cannon, começou a ultrapassá-lo. Jules Milinight ficou preocupado.

- Cannon tem subido nas pesquisas. Precisamos detê-lo. Foram acertados dois debates na televisão entre Cannon e Draco.

- Cannon vai falar sobre a economia e se sairá muito bem - disse Milinight a Draco. - Temos de enganá-lo. Meu plano é o seguinte...

Na noite do primeiro debate, na frente das câmeras de televisão, Cannon falou sobre a economia bruxa e sobre seus planos de integração bruxo-trouxa.

Draco retorquiu falando que o fato da economia estar tão bem era o fato de ter despedido vários funcionários. E assim por diante. Onde Cannon falara sobre a economia, Draco Malfoy assumiu uma posição humanitária e discursou sobre emoções e oportunidades, Quando terminou, Malfoy conseguira fazer com que Cannon parecesse um bruxo de sangue-frio, que não dava a menor importância ao povo bruxo. Na manhã seguinte ao debate, as pesquisas indicaram uma nova mudança, com Draco Malfoy a três pontos de Cannon.

Draco, Alicia e o inominável Andrews estavam jantando na mansão do inominável, em Godric´s Hollow. O inominável sorriu para Alicia.

- Acabei de ser informado sobre as últimas pesquisas. Acho que você pode iniciar os planos para redecorar aquelas salas do Ministério.

O rosto de Alicia se iluminou.

- Acha mesmo que vamos ganhar, papai?

- Tenho me enganado numa porção de coisas, meu bem, mas nunca sobre política. Afinal, a política é o sangue da minha vida. Em novembro teremos um novo Ministro... E ele está sentado ao seu lado.

* * *

Mila queria a qualquer preço ser uma repórter de um jornal famoso.  A TV esta indo de mal a pior e seria bom saltar do barco antes de ele afundar.  Precisava de outro emprego e rápido.

Lia os jornais todos os dias, para ter idéias do que fazer.  Mas nada.  Um dia quando estava lendo o Phoenix Star, comandado por Virgínia Weasley e teve a brilhante idéia.  Iria conseguir um emprego lá ou não se chamava Mila Bulstrode.

Na manhã seguinte,  Mila programou uma chave de portal e viajou até Phoenix.  Não sabia se Gina iria atende-la, mas tentaria e se fosse possível conseguiria.

Entrou no reformado prédio do Phoenix Star e dirigiu-se à recepcionista.

- Bom dia, gostaria de falar com a senhora Brown.  Virgínia Weasley Brown.

- Um minuto que eu a anunciarei, senhora…

- Bulstrode.  Mila Bulstrode.

- Senhora Brown?  Há uma senhora aqui embaixo querendo falar com a senhora e insiste que é importante.

- Gioveta, não posso atender ninguém agora.  Peça para a senhora voltar mais tarde.

- Então tudo bem.  Obrigada.

Desligou o telefone e se dirigiu à Mila.

- Creio que não será possível. 

- Por que não?  Eu vim de Londres só para falar com a senhora Brown e ela não me atenderá?  Por favor, explique a minha situação para ela.

- Posso até ligar novamente, mas acho difícil que ela mude de decisão.

- Senhora Brown.  A senhora Bulstrode insiste em lhe falar, disse que veio de Londres especialmente para vê-la.

- Especialmente de Londres?  Nossa, veio de longe, mas não posso atende-la agora.  Se ela quiser esperar, talvez eu possa atende-la no fim da tarde.

Desligou o telefone novamente e disse:

- Ela disse que se você quiser esperar, ela vai tentar atende-la à tarde...  Mas não é nada certo.  Se quiser é a segunda porta no fim do sétimo andar.

- Obrigada Giovetta.  Nunca vou esquecer o que me fez.

- Mas eu não fiz nada...

Mila foi para o local indicado e ficou aguardando por várias horas ate que Gina apareceu na ante-sala.

- Senhorita Bulstrode?

- Sim.

- Gostaria de pedir-lhe as minhas desculpas por a ter deixado esperando tanto tempo.  Gostaria de falar comigo?

-  Sim.

- Ok.  Entre...

Mila entrou no grande escritório de Gina que outrora tinha sido de Louis.

- E então?

- Senhora Gina, estou aqui porque gostaria de trabalhar no seu jornal.  Sou uma repórter e...

- Ah é isso... Desculpe-me senhorita, mas não temos vagas no momento.  Se quiser deixar seu curriculum, quando tivermos uma vaga a chamaremos para uma entrevista.

- Não está entendendo senhora Brown.  Se a senhora me contratar não vai se arrepender.

- Então me diga algo que me convenceria a contratá-la senhorita... – disse se divertindo com a situação.  Gostava de pessoas petulantes e determinadas.

- Bem, posso destruir Draco Malfoy...

Gina pensou no assunto, a proposta não era de todo ruim.  Na verdade, era tentadora.

- Acho que estamos começando a falar a mesma língua.

* * *

À medida que se aproximava o dia da eleição, a disputa ministerial tornou-se mais acirrada.

Todos se mostravam preocupados, menos o inominável Andrews.

- Tenho um faro para essas coisas - garantia ele.  E posso sentir o cheiro da vitória.

E no Hospital St. Mungus, Mirian Friedland continuava em coma.

No dia da eleição, a primeira terça-feira de novembro, Gina ficou em casa para acompanhar a apuração pela televisão. Draco Malfoy venceu por mais de dois milhões de votos populares e uma grande maioria dos votos eleitorais.  Draco Malfoy era agora o Ministro da Magia do Ministério da Magia.

Ninguém seguira a campanha eleitoral mais atentamente do que Virgínia Weasley Brown. Estivera ocupada expandindo seu império e adquirira uma rede de jornais e emissoras de televisão e rádio por todo o mundo.

- Quando teremos o suficiente? - perguntou seu editor-chefe, Darin Solana.

- Em breve. - respondeu Gina. - Muito em breve. Havia mais um passo que ela precisava dar, e a última peça finalmente se ajustou no lugar num jantar em Scottsdale, em Londres.

Um convidado comentou:

- Eu soube confidencialmente que Margaret Portman vai se divorciar.

Margaret Portman era a proprietária do Profeta Diário.

Gina não fez qualquer comentário, mas no início da manhã seguinte telefonou para Chad Morton, um dos seus advogados.

- Quero que descubra se o Profeta Diário está à venda.

A resposta veio mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia:

- Não sei como descobriu, Sra. Brown, mas parece que é isso mesmo. A Sra. Portman e o marido estão se divorciando com a maior discrição e dividindo o patrimônio. Acho que o Profeta Diário está à venda.

- Quero comprar.

- Está falando de um mega negócio. O Profeta Diário é o jornal de maior circulação no mundo bruxo.

- Isso, eu o quero...

Naquela tarde, Gina e Chad Morton foram para Londres.

Gina telefonou para Margaret Portman, a quem conhecera casualmente poucos anos antes.

- Estou em Londres e... - Eu já sabia.

"As notícias circulam depressa" - pensou Gina.

- Soube que talvez esteja interessada em vender o Profeta Diário.

- É possível.

- Poderia arrumar uma visita minha ao jornal?

- Está interessada em comprar, Gina?

- É possível.

Todos no Profeta estavam a par da venda iminente.

- Seria um erro vender o Profeta Diário. - comentou Matt Baker, incisivo.

- O que o leva a dizer isso?

- Em primeiro lugar, duvido que ela saiba alguma coisa sobre o mercado jornalístico. Viu o que ela fez com os outros jornais que comprou? Transformou jornais respeitáveis em tablóides vulgares. Ela vai destruir o Profeta Diário e...

Ele virou a cabeça. Gina Brown estava parada na porta, escutando. Margaret Portman apressou-se em falar:

- Gina! Que prazer tornar a vê-la! Este é Matt Baker, editor-chefe do Profeta Diário.

Houve uma troca de cumprimentos frios.

- Matt vai lhe mostrar nossas instalações.

- Estou ansiosa em conhecer tudo

Matt Baker respirou fundo.

- Certo. Vamos começar.

Logo no início da visita Matt Baker disse, em tom condescendente:

- A estrutura é simples. No topo fica o editor-chefe...

- Que é o senhor.

- Isso mesmo. E por baixo de mim ficam o editor-executivo e todas os editoriais.

- Espantoso. Quantos empregados o Profeta Diário tem, sr. Baker?

- Mais de cinco mil.

- É para cá que o editor de notícias traz as matérias. É ele quem decide onde as fotos vão entrar, que notícias vão sair em que página. O pessoal do copydesk escreve os títulos, edita as reportagens e junta tudo na seção de composição.

- Fascinante.

- Está interessada em conhecer a gráfica?

- Claro. Gostaria de ver tudo.

Matt Baker resmungou alguma coisa.

- Como?

- Eu disse que terei o maior prazer.

Desceram pelo elevador e foram para o prédio seguinte. O parque gráfico tinha quatro andares de altura e era do tamanho de quatro campos de futebol americano. Tudo no vasto espaço era automatizado. Havia trinta carrinhos robotizados, carregando as enormes bobinas de papel, que deixavam em posições determinadas e coisas voando por todos os lados. Baker explicou:

- Cada bobina pesa mais de uma tonelada. Se desenrolasse uma, teria oito quilômetros de comprimento. O papel entra nas rotativas a uma velocidade de trinta e quatro quilômetros horários. Alguns dos carros maiores podem carregar dezesseis bobinas ao mesmo tempo.

Havia seis rotativas, três em cada lado. Gina e Matt Baker tinham ficado parados ali, observando os jornais serem magicamente montados, cortados, dobrados, reunidos em fardos e levados para os caminhões à espera.

- No passado, precisávamos de cerca de trinta homens. para fazer o que um só pode realizar hoje - comentou Matt Baker. - A era da tecnologia.

Gina fitou-o em silêncio por um momento.

- A era do enxugamento.

- Está interessada na economia da operação? - indagou Matt Baker, secamente. - Talvez prefira que seu advogado ou contador...

- Estou muito interessada, Sr. Baker. Seu orçamento editorial é de quinze milhões de galeões. Sua circulação diária é de 816.474 exemplares, com 1.140.498 aos domingos. A previsão de publicidade é de sessenta e oito vírgula dois.

Matt piscou, aturdido.

- Com todos os jornais da rede, sua circulação diária é de mais de dois milhões de exemplares, com dois milhões e quatrocentos mil aos domingos. È o maior jornal do mundo bruxo, não é mesmo, sr. Baker?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Desculpe. Eu não sabia...

- No Japão, há mais de duzentos jornais diários, inclusive o Asahi Shimbun, Mainchi Shinbun e Yomiuri Shimbu. Está me acompanhando?

- Claro. Peço desculpas se pareci condescendente.

- Desculpas aceitas, sr. Baker. Vamos voltar à sala e a  sra. Portman.

Na manhã seguinte, Gina estava numa sala de reunião no Profeta Diário, diante da sra. Portman e de meia dúzia de advogados.

- Vamos falar sobre o preço. - propôs Gina.

A discussão prolongou-se por quatro horas. Ao final, Virgínia Weasley Brown era a proprietária do Profeta Diário.

Saíra mais caro do que Gina previra. Mas não importava. Havia outra coisa que era muito mais importante.  Iria mandar Mila Bulstrode para trabalhar no Profeta Diário.

**N/A:  **Décimo capítulo, esta fic está evoluindo muito rápido e é graças a vocês

**Trecho do próximo capítulo:**


	11. A vida de Ministro e o Começo da Vinganç...

Capítulo 11 – A vida de Ministro e o Começo da Vingança

No dia em que o negócio foi fechado, Gina mandou chamar Matt Baker para uma reunião.

- Quais são os seus planos? - indagou ela.

- Vou embora.

Ela se mostrou curiosa.

- Por quê?

- Tem uma reputação e tanto, senhora. As pessoas não gostam de trabalhar para você. Acho que a palavra que mais usam é "implacável". Não preciso disso. Este é um bom jornal e detesto deixá-lo, mas tenho mais ofertas de emprego do que posso aceitar.

- Há quanto tempo trabalha aqui?

- Quinze anos.

- E vai jogar tudo isso fora?

- Não estou jogando fora, mas apenas... - Gina fitou-o nos olhos.

- Preste atenção. Também acho que o Profeta Diário é um bom jornal, mas quero que seja um grande jornal. E quero que você me ajude.

- Não. Eu não...

- Seis meses. Tente por seis meses. Começaremos dobrando seu salário.

Matt Baker estudou-a por um longo momento. Jovem, bonita e inteligente. E, no entanto... Ele sentia alguma apreensão em relação a Gina Brown.

- Quem ficará no comando?

Ela sorriu.

- Você é o editor-chefe do Profeta Diário. Continuará a ser.

E Matt Baker acreditou.

* * *

No outro dia em Phoenix, Gina mandou chamar Mila.

- Olá senhora Brown, gostaria de falar comigo?

- Sim.  Sente-se Mila.

Mila Bulstrode sentou-se e esperou com ansiedade o que Gina queria falar.

- Bem, como sabe comprei o Profeta Diário e pelo que vi no seu curriculum você já trabalhou nesse jornal.  Quero que você trabalhe lá e fique de olho em tudo.  E quanto ao nosso plano, pode me dizer porque quer tanto destruir Draco Malfoy?

- Não posso lhe dizer agora, mas posso afirmar que estou do seu lado e que não vou lhe trair.

* * *

No dia posterior ao começo de Mila do Profeta Diário, Matt Baker começou a receber corujas de outros jornais, dizendo que queriam Mila como repórter para matérias curtas. O que o deixou na maior satisfação.  Sabia que Mila Bulstrode era a melhor jornalista que tinha naquele jornal e não poupava esforços para satisfazer seus desejos profissionais.  Não sabia quem a tinha contratado e nem o porquê, mas com certeza tinha sido uma escolha acertada.

Como protegida de Virgínia Weasley Brown, Mila começou a se interiorizar cada vez mais e se distanciando dos outros colegas de trabalho.  A vingança era a coisa mais importante da sua vida depois daquele emprego. Mila e seu ego estavam se tornando o principal tema das conversas.

* * *

As celebrações da posse, os desfiles e as cerimônias de juramento acabaram e Draco estava ansioso em iniciar seu mandato como Ministro da Magia.  Londres era provavelmente a única cidade do mundo que se dedicava por inteiro ao mundo bruxo. Era o centro do poder bruxo e Draco Malfoy era o centro desse centro. Parecia que Todos se ligavam de uma maneira ou outra ao Ministério

No primeiro dia do seu mandato, Draco vagueou pelo Ministério com Alicia.

- É como um sonho, não acha? - murmurou Alicia, si pirando.

Draco pegou sua mão.

- E fico contente porque o estamos partilhando, querida.

E ele falava sério. Alicia se tornara uma companheira maravilhosa. Sempre estava ao seu lado, afetuosa, dando todo o apoio que ele precisava. Draco descobria que gostava de estar com ela.  O que ele fizera com Gina fora acertado.  Tinha ganhado o Ministério.

Quando Draco voltou à sua sala, encontrou Jules Milinight à sua espera. A primeira nomeação de Draco fora a de Jules como seu chefe de gabinete.

- Ainda não posso acreditar, Jules - comentou Draco. Jules Milinight sorriu.

- As pessoas acreditam. E por isso lhe deram seu voto, Sr. Ministro.

Draco virou a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- Ainda sou Draco.

- Está bem. Quando estivermos a sós. Mas tem de compreender que, deste momento em diante, qualquer coisa que fizer pode afetar o mundo inteiro. Qualquer coisa que disser pode abalar a economia ou ter um impacto em uma centena de países espalhados pelo globo. Tem mais poder do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

O interfone tocou.

- O inominável Andrews está aqui, Sr. Ministro.

- Mande-o entrar, Heather.

Milinight suspirou.

- É melhor eu começar logo a trabalhar. Minha mesa parece uma montanha de papel.

A porta foi aberta e Carl Andrews entrou.

- Jules...

- Inominável...

Os dois trocaram um aperto de mão. Milinight acrescentou:

- Eu o verei mais tarde, sr. Ministro.

O inominável Andrews foi até a mesa de Draco e acenou com a cabeça.

- Essa mesa se ajusta bem a você, Draco. Não tenho como descrever a emoção intensa que é para mim vê-lo sentado aí.

- Obrigado Carl. Ainda estou tentando me acostumar...

O inominável Andrews riu.

- Não deixe que isso o assuste. Acabei de falar com Alicia. Ela está no sétimo céu. Vai dar uma grande primeira-dama.

- Tenho certeza.

- Por falar nisso, tenho uma lista aqui que gostaria de discutir com você, Sr. Ministro.

A ênfase no "Sr. Ministro" foi jovial.

- Claro, Carl.

O inominável Andrews pôs a lista na mesa.

- O que é isso?

- Algumas sugestões minhas para o seu gabinete.

- Ah, sim... Mas já decidi...

- Pensei que poderia querer examinar esta lista.

- Mas não há sentido...

- Dê uma olhada, Draco. - A voz do inominável era fria agora.

Os olhos de Draco contraíram.

- Carl...

O inominável Andrews ergueu a mão.

- Draco, não quero que pense por um instante sequer que estou tentando impor minha vontade ou meus desejos.  Estaria enganado se pensasse assim. Fiz esta lista porque acho que são os melhores homens que podem ajudá-lo a servir o mundo bruxo. – A voz tornara embargada. Se pensa que o ajudei a vir para cá apenas porque é meu genro, saiba que é um equívoco total. Empenhei-me por sua eleição porque estou convencido de que é o homem em melhores condições de exercer o cargo. E isso é o que mais me importa. - Ele bateu com um dedo na lista. - Estes homens podem ajudá-lo a fazer um bom trabalho.

Draco não disse nada.

- Estou nesta cidade há muitos anos, Draco. E sabe o que aprendi? Que não há nada mais triste que um Ministro de um só mandato. E sabe por quê? Porque durante os primeiros quatro anos ele apenas começa a ter uma noção do que pode fazer para melhorar este país. Tem todos aqueles sonhos a realizar. E no momento em que fica preparado para consumá-los... Quando pode de fato fazer uma diferença... - o inominável Andrews fez uma pausa, correu os olhos pela sala. -...Outro se muda para cá e aqueles sonhos se desvanecem por completo. Triste pensar a respeito, não concorda? Mas você, Draco... Vou cuidar para que seja um Ministro de dois mandatos. Quero que você seja capaz de realizar todos os seus sonhos. Providenciarei para que seja reeleito.

O inominável Andrews olhou para seu relógio e levantou-se.

- Tenho que ir agora. Voltamos a nos falar no jantar.

Ele se retirou. Draco ficou olhando para a porta por um longo tempo. Depois, estendeu a mão e pegou a lista deixada pelo inominável.

* * *

No dia seguinte, quando acordara, Draco ficara pensando no sonho com Mirian Friedland.  Acordou e sentou-se na cama. Havia um policial ao seu lado. Ele fitou-a e disse:

- Agora pode nos contar quem fez isso com você.

- Posso, sim.

Draco tinha despertado, encharcado de suor.

No final da manhã, Draco telefonou para o hospital St. Mungus.  Essas invenções trouxas, ao que parecem prestavam para alguma coisa.

- Infelizmente, não houve qualquer alteração, Sr. Ministro - informou o chefe da equipe médica. - E, para ser franco, as perspectivas não são nada boas.

Draco disse, hesitante:

- Ela não tem família. Se acha que não vai se recuperar, não seria mais humano tirá-la dos aparelhos que mantêm a vida?

- Devemos esperar mais um pouco para ver o que acontece - respondeu o medi-bruxo. - Às vezes há um milagre.

* * *

Owen Lindsen, chefe do cerimonial, estava informando ao Ministro.

- Há cento e quarenta e sete missões diplomáticas no mundo bruxo Sr. Ministro. O livro azul... A Lista Diplomática relaciona o nome de cada representante de um governo estrangeiro e cônjuge. O livro verde... A Lista Social. Inclui os principais chefes de estado bruxos e as pessoas mais importantes do mundo bruxo.

Ele entregou várias folhas de papel a Draco.

- Esta é uma lista de todos os embaixadores estrangeiros em potencial que receberá.

Draco examinou a lista e encontrou o nome do embaixador italiano e sua esposa, Atílio Picone e Sylvia. Sylvia.

Draco perguntou, com um ar de inocente:

- Eles trarão as esposas?

- Não. As esposas serão apresentadas mais tarde. Sugiro que comece a recebê-los o mais depressa possível.

- Está certo.

- Tentarei providenciar para que até o próximo sábado todos os embaixadores estrangeiros já estejam credenciados - acrescentou Lindsen. - Talvez queira oferecer um jantar no Ministério para homenageá-los.

- Boa idéia.

Draco tornou a olhar para a lista. Atílio e Sylvia Picone

Na noite de sábado, a Sala de jantar do Ministério foi ornamentada com bandeiras dos vários países representados pelos embaixadores estrangeiros. Draco falara com Atílio Picone dois dias antes, quando ele apresentara suas credenciais.

- Como está a Sra. Picone? - indagara Draco. Houvera uma pequena pausa.

- Minha esposa está bem. Obrigado, Sr. Ministro.

O jantar transcorria muito bem. Draco ia de mesa em mesa, conversando com os convidados e encantando a todos. Algumas das pessoas mais importantes do mundo bruxo se encontravam reunidas naquela sala.

Draco Malfoy aproximou-se de três mulheres que tinham proeminência social e eram casadas com homens importantes. Mas as três eram poderosas e influentes por si mesmas. - Leonor... Dolores... Carol...

Quando Draco atravessava a sala, Sylvia Picone aproximou-se e estendeu a mão.

- Este é um momento que eu aguardava com ansiedade.

Os olhos dela faiscavam.

- Eu também - murmurou Draco. - Sabia que você seria eleito.

O comentário saiu quase num sussurro.

- Podemos conversar mais tarde?

Não houve hesitação.

- Claro.

Depois do jantar, houve um baile, sob a música da banda do Ministério. Draco observou Alicia dançar e pensou: "Que linda mulher E que corpo sensacional."

A noite foi um tremendo sucesso.

Na semana seguinte, a manchete na primeira página do Profeta Diário anunciava:

MINISTRO ACUSADO DE FRAUDE NA CAMPANHA.

Draco ficou olhando, incrédulo. Era o pior momento possível. Como aquilo pudera acontecer? E, de repente, ele compreendeu como fora. A resposta se encontrava à sua frente no cabeçalho do jornal: _"Editora: Mila Bulstrode. Gran Responsável pelo jornal: Virgínia Weasley."_

Na semana seguinte, outra notícia na primeira página do Profeta Diário informava:

MINISTRO SERÁ QUESTIONADO SOBRE DECLARAÇ'ES FALSIFICADAS FEITAS DURANTES SUA CAMPANHA.

Duas semanas mais tarde, saiu outra manchete na primeira página do jornal:

EX ASSESSORA DO MINISTRO MALFOY PLANEJA ENTRAR COM AÇÃO DE ASSEDIO SEXUAL

A porta do gabinete se abriu e Alicia entrou, furiosa.

- Já viu o jornal esta manhã?

- Já, sim. Eu...

- Como pôde fazer isso comigo, Draco? Você...

- Hei, espere um pouco! Não percebe o que está acontecendo, Alicia? Virgínia Weasley se encontra por trás de tudo. Tenho certeza de que ela subornou a mulher para dizer isso. Quiz se vingar porque a abandonei para casar com você. Pois agora conseguiu. E acabou.

O inominável Andrews estava ao telefone.

- Draco, gostaria de vê-lo dentro de uma hora.

Draco esperava na pequena biblioteca quando Carl chegou.

Levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo.

- Bom dia.

- Não tem nada de bom dia! - A voz do inominável Andrews transbordava de fúria.

- Aquela mulher vai nos destruir -

- Não vai, não. Ela apenas...

- Todo mundo lê o Profeta Diário, é o maior jornal de circulação bruxa do mundo, e as pessoas acreditam no que lêem.

- Carl, isso vai passar e...

- Não vai mesmo. Leu o Profeta Corvinal essa manhã? Era sobre quem será nosso próximo Ministro. Você estava no final da lista. Virgínia Weasley quer acabar com você. Precisa detê-la.

- Há outro adágio, Carl, sobre liberdade de imprensa. Não há nada que possamos fazer.

O inominável Andrews fitou Draco com uma expressão especulativa.

- Há, sim.

- O quê?

- Vamos sentar.

Os dois sentaram. - É evidente que a mulher continua apaixonada por você, Draco. E essa é a

maneira de puni-lo pelo que fez com ela. Meu conselho é fazer as pazes.

- Mas como posso conseguir isso? 

O inominável Andrews olhou para a virilha de Draco.

- Use a cabeça.

- Ei, espere um pouco, Carl! Está sugerindo...?

- O que estou sugerindo é que você deve dar um jeito de esfriá-la. De fazê-la saber que se arrepende. Estou lhe dizendo que ela ainda o ama. Se não amasse, não estaria fazendo isso.

- O que exatamente espera que eu faça?

- Trate de seduzi-la, meu rapaz. Já fez isso uma vez, pode fazer de novo. Tem de conquistá-la. Haverá um jantar aqui do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos na sexta-feira. Convide-a. Deve persuadi-la a suspender a campanha contra você.

- Não sei como posso...

- Não me importa como vai fazer. Mas faça. Talvez possa levá-la a algum lugar, onde teriam uma conversa tranqüila.

Tenho uma casa de campo em FarmsBellow. É muito particular. Passarei o fim de semana na Escócia e já providenciei para que Alicia me acompanhe. - Ele tirou do bolso um papel e algumas chaves e entregou a Draco. - Aqui estão as instruções para chegar lá e as chaves da casa.

Draco estava espantado.

- Quer dizer que tinha planejado tudo isso? Mas o que acontece se Gina não... Se ela não estiver interessada? Se  ela se recusar a ir?

O inominável Andrews levantou-se.

- Ela está interessada. E irá. Tornaremos a nos falar na segunda-feira, Draco. Boa sorte.

Draco continuou sentado ali por um longo tempo pensando: "Não. Não posso fazer isso com ela de novo. E não farei".

Naquela noite, ao se vestirem para o jantar, Alicia disse:

- Draco, papai me pediu para ir à Escócia com ele no fim de semana. Vai receber algum prêmio, e acho que quer exibir a esposa do Ministro. Você se importaria muito que eu fosse? Sei que há um jantar do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos aqui na sexta-feira, e se quiser que eu fique...

- Não, não. Pode ir. Sentirei saudade.

"E vou sentir mesmo" - pensou ele. – "Assim que resolver esse problema com Gina, começarei a passar mais tempo com Alicia".

**N/A: **Oi gente, bem fiz o décimo primeiro capítulo.  Como vocês vira, agora a vingança começa de verdade...  Não estava disposta a fazer esse capítulo hoje, mas como eu estou vendo que tem tantos reviews e que vocês estão gostando tanto dessa fic, resolvi fazer um esforço e colocar esse capítulo aqui...  Acho que é o mínimo que eu podia fazer perto de tanto carinho.  Quero agradecer a todos que estão postando reviews, isso me deixa feliz...  E gostaria de informar que nesse capítulo não haverá novamente Trechos do Próximo Capítulo porque o 12 ainda não está pronto...  No mais, gostaria de pedir que leiam a minha outra fic que está aqui, **O Segredo dos Ravenclaw.**  Está bem legal e por favor, postem reviews nela pq ninguém até agora postou...  Bem, acho que me alonguei muito nessa nota...  Bjus e até o próximo capítulo.


	12. O ninho de amor secreto do Ministro Malf...

Capítulo 12 – O NINHO DE AMOR SECRETO DO MINISTRO MALFOY.

Virgínia Weasley falava ao telefone quando sua secretária entrou apressada na sala.

- Srta. Weasley...

- Estou ocupada, não posso atender ninguém agora e...

- O Ministro Malfoy está na linha três.

Gina fitou-a em silêncio por um momento, depois sorriu:

- Certo.

- Alô?

- Gina?

- Olá, Draco. Ou devo chamá-lo de Sr. Ministro?

- Pode me chamar de qualquer coisa que quiser. - Houve um momento de silêncio. - Gina, preciso conversar com você.

- Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia?

- Tenho, sim.

- Você é o Ministro. Não posso lhe dizer não, não é mesmo?

- Há um jantar do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos no Ministério na sexta-feira.

Venha, por favor.

- A que horas?

- Oito horas.

- Certo. Estarei aí.

* * *

Ela estava deslumbrante num vestido preto, justo no corpo. Havia uma abertura reveladora de 35 centímetros no lado do vestido. No instante em que Draco a viu, as lembranças afloraram.

- Gina...

- Sr. Ministro.

Ele pegou a mão de Gina e sentiu-a úmida. Era um sinal, pensou Draco. Mas de quê? Nervosismo? Raiva? Antigas recordações?

- Estou contente que tenha vindo, Gina.

- Eu também.

- Conversaremos mais tarde.

O sorriso de Gina deixou-o bastante animado.

- Combinado.

Draco passou a noite circulando, deixando os convidados a vontade. Sylvia se encontrava em uma mesa, Gina em outra. Foi só quando a noite estava quase terminando que Draco conseguiu falar a sós com Gina.

- Precisamos conversar. Tenho muita coisa a lhe contar. Podemos nos encontrar em algum lugar?

Havia uma tênue hesitação na voz de Gina:

- Draco, talvez seja melhor se nós não...

- Tenho uma casa em FarmsBellow, a cerca de uma hora daqui. Quer se encontrar comigo lá?

Ela fitou-o nos olhos e desta vez não havia hesitação em sua voz quando respondeu:

- Se você quiser.

Draco descreveu a localização da casa.

- Amanhã, às oito horas da noite?

A voz de Gina saiu agora um pouco rouca:

- Estarei lá.

Na manhã seguinte, de vez em quando, Draco pegava-se pensando no encontro que teria com Gina. "Trate de seduzi-la, meu rapaz... Tem de conquistá-la."

Na noite de sábado, Draco aparatou em FarmsBellow. Sentiu-se muito tentado a cancelar o encontro, mas já era tarde demais. Estou preocupado sem qualquer motivo. "É bem provável que ela nem apareça".

Às oito horas, Draco olhou pela janela e viu o carro de Gina entrar no caminho da casa do inominável. Observou-a saltar do carro e caminhar para a porta. Draco abriu-a. Os dois tinham ficado parados ali, em silêncio, olhando um para o outro. O tempo desapareceu e de certa forma era como se nunca tivessem se separado. Draco foi o primeiro a recuperar a voz:

- Oh, Deus! Ontem à noite, quando eu a vi... Quase tinha esquecido de como você é linda!

Draco pegou a mão de Gina e levou-a para a sala de estar.

- O que gostaria de beber?

- Não preciso de nada. Obrigada.

Draco sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá.

- Tenho de perguntar uma coisa, Gina. Você me odeia?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, devagar.

- Não. Pensei que o odiava. - Ela sorriu irônica. - De certa forma, creio que foi esse o motivo para o meu sucesso.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Eu queria me vingar de você, Draco. Comprei jornais e emissoras de televisão para poder atacá-lo. É o único homem que já amei. E quando você... Quando me abandonou, eu... Pensei que não conseguiria suportar.

Ela fazia um esforço para conter as lágrimas. Draco abraçou-a.

- Gina...

E no instante seguinte, os lábios se encontraram, trocaram um beijo ardente.

- Oh, Deus... -balbuciou Gina. - Eu não esperava que isso acontecesse.

Draco pegou-a pela mão, levou-a para o quarto. Começaram a despir um ao outro.

- Depressa, meu querido. - murmurou Gina.

E logo estavam na cama, abraçados, os corpos se comprimindo. O ato de amor foi gentil e ardente como fora no início. E aquele era um novo início.

- É tão engraçado... - comentou Gina.

- O quê?

- Todas aquelas coisas horríveis que publiquei a seu respeito. Fiz tudo para atrair sua atenção. - Ela aconchegou-se mais. - E consegui, não é mesmo?

Ele sorriu.

- Eu diria que sim.

Gina sentou-se na cama, fitou-o nos olhos.

- Eu me orgulho muito de você, Draco. O Ministro do mundo bruxo.

- Venho tentando ser um bom Ministro. É o que realmente tem importância para mim. Quero deixar minha contribuição ao mundo. - Draco olhou para o relógio. - Lamento, mas tenho de voltar agora.

- Claro. Eu o deixarei partir na frente.

- Quando tornarei a vê-la, Gina?

- A qualquer momento que quiser.

- Precisaremos ter o maior cuidado.

- Sei disso. E teremos.

Gina continuou deitada, com uma expressão sonhadora observando Draco se vestir. Quando ficou pronto para ir embora, ele inclinou-se e disse:

- Você é o meu milagre.

- E você é o meu. Sempre foi.

Draco beijou-a.

- Telefonarei para você amanhã.

- Tenho certeza que sim, querido.

Draco aparatou apressado para Londres, novamente. "Quanto mais as coisas mudam, mais continuam as mesmas" - pensou ele. – "Tenho de tomar o maior cuidado para nunca mais magoá-la"

Quando chegou ao Ministério se lembrou de ligar para o inominável. O próprio inominável atendeu.

- Alô?

- Sou eu, Draco.

- Onde você está?

- No Ministério. Só telefonei para dar uma boa notícia. Não precisamos mais nos preocupar com aquele problema. Está tudo sob controle.

- Não tenho palavras para exprimir como estou contente por ouvir isso.

Havia um tom de profundo alívio na voz do inominável Andrews.

- Eu sabia que você ficaria satisfeito, Carl.

Na manhã seguinte, ao se vestir, Draco pegou um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Na primeira página havia uma foto da casa de campo do inominável Andrews em Farmsbellow. A legenda por baixo dizia:

O NINHO DE AMOR SECRETO DO MINISTRO MALFOY.

Draco olhou para o jornal, incrédulo. Como ela fora capaz de fazer uma coisa assim? Ele pensou como Gina estava ardente na cama e ele tinha interpretado de maneira errada. Era uma paixão cheia de ódio, não de amor. "Não há a menor possibilidade de um dia conseguir detê-la" - pensou Draco, desesperado.

O inominável Carl Andrews viu a matéria na primeira página e ficou consternado. Compreendia o poder da imprensa e via aquilo poderia lhe custar. "Eu mesmo terei de detê-la" - decidiu o inominável Andrews.

Assim que chegou ao seu gabinete no Ministério, telefonou para Gina.

- Já faz muito tempo. - disse o inominável Andrews, efusivo - Tempo demais. Tenho pensado muito a seu respeito, Sra. Weasley.

- Também tenho pensado a seu respeito, inominável Andrews. De certa forma, devo-lhe tudo o que tenho.

Ele soltou uma risada.

- Não me deve nada. Apenas fui capaz de ajudá-la quando teve um problema.

- Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo agora inominável?

- Não, srta. Weasley. Mas há uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer por você. Sou um dos seus fiéis leitores, e acho que o Profeta Diário é um excelente jornal. Acabo de constatar que não temos publicado muitos anúncios nele e gostaria de corrigir essa situação. Estou ligado a várias grandes empresas, que fazem muita propaganda. E acho que uma boa parcela deve ir para um jornal como o Profeta Diário.

- Não imagina como fico satisfeita ao ouvir isso, inominável. Sempre podemos aproveitar mais anúncios. A quem meu diretor de propaganda deve procurar?

- Antes que ele procure alguém, acho que você e eu devemos acertar um pequeno problema.

- Que problema?

- Relaciona-se com o Ministro Malfoy.

- É mesmo?

- É uma questão um tanto delicada, srta. Weasley. Disse há poucos momentos que me devia tudo que tem. Agora estou lhe pedindo para me prestar um pequeno favor.

- Terei o maior prazer, se puder.

- À minha maneira, ajudei o Ministro a ser eleito.

- Sei disso.

- E ele está fazendo um excelente trabalho. Claro que isso fica mais difïcil para o Ministro quando é atacado por um jornal poderoso, como o Profeta Diário faz cada vez que ele se vira.

- O que está me pedindo para fazer, inominável?

- Eu agradeceria muito se os ataques cessassem.

- E em troca disso, posso contar com anúncios de algumas de suas companhias.

- Muitos mesmo, srta. Weasley.

- Obrigada, inominável. Por que não me liga de novo quando tiver mais alguma coisa mais interessante a oferecer?

E a linha ficou muda.

* * *

Em sua sala no Profeta Diário, Matt Baker lia a matéria sobre o ninho de amor secreto do Ministro Malfoy.

- Quem autorizou isto? - perguntou ele a seu assistente, ríspido.

- A chefona.

- Mas que droga! Não é ela quem dirige este jornal, sou eu!

"Por que aturo essa mulher?" - especulou ele, não pela primeira vez. - "Por trezentos e cinqüenta mil galeões por ano, mais bonificações e opções de compra de ações" - disse Matt a si mesmo, amargurado. Cada vez que ele ameaçava ir embora, Gina o seduzia com mais dinheiro e mais poder. Além disso, e tinha de admitir para si mesmo que era fascinante trabalhar para uma das mulheres mais poderosas do mundo. Ha coisas nela que Matt jamais compreenderia.

Ao comprar o Profeta Diário, Gina dissera a Matt:

- Há uma astróloga que quero que você contrate. O nome dela é Sibila Trelawney.

- Ela é distribuída por nosso concorrente.

- Não me importo. Contrate-o.

Mais tarde, ainda naquele dia, Matt Baker informaria.

- Já verifiquei Sibila Trelawney. Sairia muito caro comprar seu contrato.

- Mas compre assim mesmo.

Na semana seguinte, Sibila Trelawney, passou a trabalhar para o Profeta Diário.

Profeta Diário. Tinha cinqüenta e poucos anos, era baixo, moreno e compenetrado.

Matt ficou perplexo.

Toda vez que Gina tinha uma importante decisão a tomar, Sibila Trelawney a orientava.

No primeiro dia, Matt pusera o nome de Gina no cabeçalho: "Gina Brown, Gran Responsável". Ela olhara e dissera:

- Pode mudar. É Virgínia Weasley.

"Ela está numa viagem do ego" - pensara Matt.

Mas ele estava enganado. Gina decidira voltar ao nome de solteira porque queria que Draco Malfoy soubesse exatamente quem era a responsável pelo que iria lhe acontecer.

Um dia depois de ter assumido o controle do jornal, Gina declarou:

- Vamos comprar uma revista de saúde. Matt ficou curioso.

- Por quê?

- Porque o campo da saúde está explodindo.

Ela estava certa. A revista foi um sucesso imediato.

- Vamos começar a expandir. - disse Gina a Baker. - Encarregue algumas pessoas de procurar publicações no exterior.

- Está bem.

- E há muita gordura por aqui. Livre-se dos repórteres que não estão dando tudo.

- Gina...

- Quero repórteres jovens e famintos.

Quando vagava um cargo executivo, Gina insistia em participar das entrevistas. Escutava o candidato, depois fazia uma única pergunta:

- Como é seu desempenho no golfe?

O emprego muitas vezes dependia da resposta.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? - perguntou Matt Baker, na primeira vez que a ouviu. - Que diferença faz como é o desempenho no golfe?

- Não quero aqui pessoas que sejam dedicadas ao golfe. Se trabalham aqui, todos devem ser dedicados ao Profeta Diário.

A vida particular de Virgínia Weasley era um tema de intermináveis conversas no Profeta Diário. Era uma linda mulher, sem compromissos, e até onde qualquer um sabia não estava envolvida com nenhum homem, não tinha uma vida pessoal. Era uma das mais proeminentes anfitriãs da cidade, e pessoas importantes disputavam um convite para seus jantares. Havia rumores de que era uma insone, passava as noites acordada planejando novos projetos para o império Weasley.

Havia outros rumores, mais excitantes, só que não havia como prová-los.

No decorrer do ano seguinte, o Profeta Diário adquiriu um jornal e uma emissora de rádio na

Austrália, uma emissora de televisão em Denver. Sempre que havia uma nova aquisição, os empregados ficavam apavorados com o que poderia acontecer. A reputação de implacável de Gina aumentava cada vez mais.

mas ele a rejeitara.

Era Matt quem falava:

- Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? – disse Matt - Aquela matéria na primeira página sobre o Ministro Malfoy era mais apropriada a um tablóide sensacionalista. Por que insistir em criticar o Ministro? Dê-lhe uma chance.

Gina respondeu de uma forma enigmática:

- Já dei. - Ela se levantou, pôs-se a andar de um lado para outro. - Recebi a informação de que Malfoy vai vetar a nova lei de comunicações. Isso significa que teremos de cancelar o acordo para a emissora de San Diego e a emissora de Omaha.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito.

- Há, sim, Matt. Quero removê-lo do cargo. Ajudarmos a pôr na Ministério alguém que saiba o que faz. Matt não tinha a menor intenção de iniciar outra discussão com Virgínia Weasley sobre o Ministro. Ela era fanática no assunto.

- Ele não tem condições de ocupar o cargo e farei tudo o que puder para que seja derrotado na próxima eleição.

* * *

- Estamos prestes a transferir nosso correspondente no Ministério. Gostaria de substituí-lo, Mila?

Era uma das posições de maior prestígio nos jornais bruxos. O rosto de Mila se iluminou.

- Claro!

Gina acenou com a cabeça.

- O lugar é seu.

Mila levantou-se.

- Há... Obrigada de novo. Conseguirei mais furos que toda sua equipe junta.

**N/A: **Décimo segundo capítulo no ar... Espero que tenham gostado do **_Ninho de Amor Secreto de Malfoy..._** A Gina foi fantástica! Bjus e até o próximo!


	13. A Nova Correspondente do Ministério

Capítulo 13 – A Nova Correspondente do Ministério

Mila deixou a sala e Matt veio em sua direção.

- Vamos instalá-la logo de uma vez. - disse Matt.

Ele levou-a onde estava toda a equipe e a apresentou ao resto do pessoal. Toda a equipe esperava para cumprimentá-la, parecia que já sabiam

que ela iria para o Ministério, e na verdade deveriam saber mesmo.

Mila levou quinze minutos para falar com todos eles. Depois, Matt anunciou para North Volks:

- Esta é a sua nova correspondente no Ministério.

- Sensacional! Vou mostrar sua sala. Já almoçou? - perguntou Matt a Mila.

- Não. Eu...

- Por que não vamos comer alguma coisa?

O restaurante executivo ficava no quinto andar, espaçoso e arejado, com duas dúzias de mesas. Matt levou Mila para uma mesa no canto.

- A srta. Weasley me pareceu muito simpática. - comentou Mila, já que ninguém ali sabia quais eram os verdadeiros planos das duas.

Matt fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas mudou de idéia.

- É, sim. Vamos pedir.

- Não estou com fome.

- Não almoçou?

- Não.

- Não comeu nada no desjejum?

- Não.

- Mila... Quando foi a últïma vez que você comeu? - Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não me lembro. E isso não é importante.

- Errado. Não posso permitir que nossa nova correspondente no Ministério passe fome.

O garçom aproximou-se da mesa.

- Está pronto para pedir, Sr. Baker?

- Estou, sim.

- Vamos começar bem leve. A srta. Bulstrode vai querer um sanduíche de bacon, alface e tomate e alguma carne de carneiro. - Matt fez uma pausa, olhou para Mila. - Torta ou sorvete?

- Não que...

- Uma torta da casa. E eu quero um sanduíche de rosbife.

- Pois não, senhor.

Mila olhou ao redor.

Matt não continuou a falar nada. Ela se encontrava longe dali, pensando em como seria trabalhar no Ministério em contato íntimo com Malfoy, o grande Ministro da Magia. Sim, ele iria pagar por tudo que tinha feito a ela...

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio até que o garçom trouxe a comida.

- Aqui está.

- Matt, não estou realmente com fo...

- Mas vai comer. - ordenou ele.

Dino Thomas aproximou-se da mesa.

- Oi, Matt.

- Dino.

Dino Thomas olhou para Mila.

- Olá.

Matt apresentou:

- Mila, esse é Dino Thomas, editor de esportes do Profeta Diário.

Mila acenou com a cabeça.

- Olá Senhorita Mila Bulstrode. Nos conhecemos da época de Hogwarts, se não me engano.

Mila tornou a acenar com a cabeça.

- Gostaria de se juntar a nós, Dino? - convidou Matt

- Adoraria.

Ele sentou-se e disse a Mila:

- Eu farei um grande esforço para nunca perder suas matérias. Vamos ver do que será capaz.

Vejo em você um grande talento senhorita.

- Obrigada - murmurou Mila.

- Dino é um dos nossos grandes atletas. Está na Galeria da Fama do Quadribol.

Outro pequeno aceno de cabeça.

- Se por acaso estiver livre na sexta-feira - disse Dino. – a Irlanda vai jogar contra a Bulgária, grande jogo não é mesmo? Lembra-se da Copa de

Quadribol?

Mila virou a cabeça para fitá-lo pela primeira vez.

- Parece bastante emocionante.

- O objetivo do jogo é pegar o pomo de ouro o quanto antes.

Ele fitou-a com uma expressão cautelosa.

- Bem, eu estou indo, não estou com fome e tenho muitas coisas importantes para serem feitas.

Saiu do restaurante e foi direto à sua sala. Sentou-se à mesa, fazendo um grande esforço para colocar seus planos em ordem.

Poucos minutos depois, a porta foi aberta e alguém entrou. Mila levantou os olhos. Era Dino Thomas, carregando uma bandeja com um sanduíche

de bacon, alface e tomate, além de uma fatia de torta.

- Esqueceu seu almoço. - murmurou ele.

- Eu... Quero pedir desculpas. Não tinha o direito de interromper a conversa daquela forma.

- Tinha todo o direito. Além do mais, quem precisa assistir a um estúpido jogo de Quadribol? -- Dino pôs a bandeja na mesa. - Posso acompanhá-la

no almoço?

Ele sentou-se.

- Obrigada, mas não estou com fome.

Dino suspirou.

- Está me deixando numa situação difícil, srta. Bulstrode. Matt diz que tem de comer. Não quer que eu seja despedido, não é?

Mila conseguiu dar um sorriso.

- Não.

Ela pegou metade do sanduíche e deu uma mordida pequena.

- Maior.

Mila deu outra mordida pequena.

- Maior.

Ela fitou-o.

- Vai mesmo me obrigar a comer isto, não é?

- Pode apostar que sim. - Ele observou-a dar uma mordida maior no sanduíche. - Assim é melhor. Por fala nisso, se não tem nenhum compromisso

para a noite de sexta-feira, não sei se já mencionei, mas vai haver um jogo entre a Irlanda e o Bulgária. Gostaria de ir?

Ela fitou-o nos olhos e acenou com a cabeça.

- Gostaria.

* * *

Às três horas daquela tarde, quando Mila chegou à Ministério, o guarda disse:

- O Sr. Milinight gostaria de falar com você, Srta. Bulstrode. Pedirei a alguém para levá-la à sala dele.

Poucos minutos depois, um dos guias levou Mila por um longo corredor no Ministério até a sala de Jules Milinight. Ele a esperava.

- Sr. Milinight...

- Não imaginava que a veria tão cedo, Srta. Bulstrode.

- Sente-se.

Ela sentou-se diante da mesa.

- Posso lhe oferecer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada. Acabei de almoçar. - Mila sorriu para si mesma ao recordar Dino Thomas. - Sr. Milinight quero lhe agradecer e ao Ministro Malfoy por me aceitarem como correspondente aqui - Ele hesitou. - Sei que o Profeta Diário não tem sido muito delicado com o Ministro e...

- Quero que saiba que o Ministro e eu ficamos bastante satisfeitos com sua indicação para cobrir o Ministério.

- Obrigada.

Milinight fez uma pausa.

- É lamentável que o Profeta Diário não goste do Ministro Malfoy, mas não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito. Apesar disso, porém, num nível muito pessoal, se houver alguma coisa que o Ministro ou eu possamos fazer para ajudar... Ambos temos a maior consideração por sua pessoa.

- Obrigada.

A porta foi aberta nesse instante e Draco entrou. Mila e Jules Milinight se levantaram.

- Sentem-se.

Draco foi até Mila.

- Seja bem-vinda.

- Obrigada Sr. Ministro.

Draco sorriu.

- Quero ser franco, srta. Bulstrode. Ninguém aqui é fã do seu jornal. Mas acho que a senhorita tem caráter.

- Obrigada.

- Jules vai levá-la numa excursão pelo Ministério. Se tiver qualquer problema, estamos aqui para ajudá-la.

- É muito gentil.

A reunião prolongou-se por duas horas. Para Mila, foi ao mesmo tempo insana e idiota, tinha falado um monte de mentiras e Draco nem imaginava que ela estava ali para destruí-lo completamente.

* * *

Na noite de sexta-feira, Mila sentou-se ao lado de Dino Thomas para assistir ao jogo de Quadribol. Enquanto olhava para os jogadores no campo, Mila ouvia o locutor relatando a partida:

-... Eu acho que ele viu o pomo... O apanhador da Irlanda viu o pomo e foi atrás dele e...

Depois de muito tempo, Dino levantou-se e olhou para Mila.

- Está se divertindo?

Ela fitou-o nos olhos e acenou com a cabeça.

- Estou.

De volta para casa depois do jogo, eles foram jantar no Beco Diagonal.

- Quero pedir desculpas pela maneira como me comportei no outro dia. - disse Mila. – Me comportei como uma criança.

- Você ainda pensa nisso?

- Tudo bem, vou esquecer... – disse Mila vendo a cara de desaprovação de Dino.

- Eu gostaria de ajudá-la. Vai me permitir?

Mila fitou-o em silêncio por um longo momento.

- Por favor...

No dia seguinte, Mila tinha um almoço marcado com Dino Thomas.

* * *

À medida que os dias passavam, Mila percebeu que gostava mais e mais de Dino Thomas. Ele era sensível, inteligente e divertido. Ela gostava de sua companhia. Pouco a pouco, foi se deixando ser seduzida por ele.

Num dia em que almoçavam juntos, Dino pegou sua mão e murmurou:

- É assim que gosto de ver minha garota.

E Mila especulou se não havia um sentido mais profundo naquelas palavras.

E naquela noite eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Fora ótimo, inimaginável e totalmente sedutor.

* * *

O Monroe Arms era um pequeno e elegante hotel, discreto, não muito longe da esquina das ruas 2 7 e K. Não fazia propaganda e atendia principalmente a sua clientela regular. Foi construído há alguns anos por uma jovem e dinâmica empresária do setor imobiliário, Lilá Brown.

Jeremy Robinson, o gerente-geral do hotel, acabara de chegar para o seu turno da noite e estudava o registro de hóspedes com uma expressão de perplexidade. Verificou outra vez os nomes nas suítes de luxo para ter certeza de que não tinha cometido nenhum erro.

Na suíte 325, uma atriz em declínio ensaiava para a estréia de sua peça de teatro bruxa. Segundo uma notícia no Profeta Diário, ela esperava assim promover o seu retorno em grande estilo.

Na 425, a suíte acima, estava um conhecido negociante de varinhas, que visitava Londres. O nome no registro era J. L. Smith, mas sua aparência sugeria um dos países do Oriente Médio. O Sr. Smith era de extrema generosidade em matéria de gorjetas.

A suíte 525 estava ocupada por William Quint, um congressista que presidia a poderosa comissão de fiscalização de drogas.

Acima, a suíte 625 alojava um vendedor de poções, que visitava Londres uma vez por mês.

"Até aqui, tudo bem" - pensou Jeremy Robinson. Ele conhecia bem todos aqueles hóspedes. Era na suíte 825, a Imperial, no último andar, que se encontrava o enigma. Era a mais elegante suíte do hotel, sempre mantida em reserva para os VIPS mais destacados. Ocupava todo o andar e era decorada com valiosos quadros de bruxos famosos e antiguidades. Tinha seu elevador particular, que subia da garagem subterrânea, a fim de que os hóspedes que quisessem permanecer anônimos pudessem chegar e partir com a devida privacidade.

O que deixava Jeremy Robinson perplexo era o nome no registro do hotel: Sophy Willemsen.

Carl Gorman, o recepcionista do dia, que registrara a senhora Willemsen, viajara em férias poucas horas antes, e estava inacessível. Robinson detestava mistérios. Quem era Sophy Willemsen e por que lhe fora concedida a Suíte Imperial?

Na suíte 325, no terceiro andar, Giselda Barrett ensaiava para uma peça. Era uma mulher de aparência distinta, com sessenta e tantos anos, uma atriz que outrora encantara platéias e críticos bruxos de Londres. Ainda havia vestígios de beleza em seu rosto, mas se encontravam encobertos pela amargura.

Lera a notícia no Profeta Diário que comentava que viera a Londres para um retorno. "Um retorno!" - pensou Giselda, indignada. "Como eles ousam? Nunca estive ausente!"

Era verdade que haviam transcorrido mais de vinte anos desde a última vez em que se apresentara no palco, mas isso só acontecera porque uma grande atriz precisava de um grande papel, um diretor brilhante e um produtor compreensivo. Os diretores de hoje eram jovens demais para lidar com a grandeza do verdadeiro Teatro Bruxo, e os grandes produtores já haviam todos saído de cena.

Ela estava prestes a voltar ao palco num dos papéis mais vigorosos de todos os tempos: Lady Macbeth. Era a escolha perfeita para ela.

Giselda pôs uma cadeira na frente de uma parede vazia, a fim de não ser distraída pela vista lá fora. Sentou-se respirou fundo e começou a se embrenhar no papel que Shakespeare criara.

A voz trovejava pela janela aberta, vinda da suíte acima.

Na suíte 425, J.L. Smith, o negociante de varinhas, repreendia um garçom aos berros:

- Isso é um prato para camponeses!

- Sinto muito, Sr. Smith. Voltarei à cozinha e...

- Não importa. Não há mais tempo. Tenho uma reunião importante.

Ele se levantou e encaminhou-se para a porta. Era esperado no escritório de seu advogado. Um dia antes, um grande júri federal o indiciara por

quinze acusações de dar presentes ilegais ao pessoal do ministério. Se fosse considerado culpado, enfrentaria três anos na prisão e uma multa de um milhão de galeões.

Na suíte acima, a 625, Norman Haff estava deitado numa cama, no escuro, assistindo a um filme pornô no canal de circuito fechado do hotel. Era um homem pálido, com uma enorme barriga de cerveja e um corpo flácido. Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou o seio de sua companheira de cama.

- Veja o que eles estão fazendo, Irma. - Sua voz era um sussurro estrangulado. - Gostaria que eu fizesse isso com você? - Ele correu os dedos em círculo pela barriga de Irma, os olhos fixados na tela, onde uma mulher fazia amor ardente com um homem.

- Isso a excita, meu bem? Pode ter certeza de que me deixa com o maior tesão.

Norman enfiou dois dedos entre as pernas de Irma, balbuciando:

- Estou pronto.

Ele agarrou a boneca ïnflável, montou por cima, penetrou-a. A vagina da boneca de pilha abria e fechava em torno dele, apertando com uma força cada vez maior.

- Oh, Deus! - balbuciou ele, soltando um grunhido de satisfação.

- Gozei! Essa é uma das únicas coisas que os trouxas fazem bem.

Norman desligou a pilha e ficou estendido na cama, ofegando. Sentia-se maravilhoso. Tornara a usar Irma pela manhã, antes de esvaziá-la e guardá-la na mala.

Norman era um vendedor de Poções, passava a maior parte do tempo em viagem, visitando cidades estranhas, em que não tinha qualquer companhia. Descobrira Irma anos antes, e era a companheira de que precisava. Seus amigos de profissão eram uns idiotas, viajavam pelo país se divertindo com prostitutas. Mas Norman riria por último. Irma nunca lhe daria uma doença.

No andar acima, na suíte 725, a família de Pat Murphy acabara de voltar do jantar. Tim Murphy, de doze anos, estava parado na sacada que dava para o parque.

- Amanhã podemos subir até o alto do monumento, papai? - suplicou ele. - Por favor?

O irmão mais moço disse:

- Não. Quero ir ao Smithsonian Institute.

- Institution - corrigiu o pai.

- Tanto faz. Quero ir lá.

Era a primeira vez que os meninos visitavam a capital bruxa, embora o pai passasse mais da metade de cada ano ali. Pat Murphy era um bem-sucedido e tinha acesso a algumas das pessoas mais importantes de Londres. Seu filho mais velho já estudava em Hogwarts, o mais novo estaria lá daqui há dois anos.

O melhor amigo de Pat Murphy era um menino chamado Philly. Estudaram juntos em Hogwarts, freqüentavam os mesmos acampamentos de verão, partilhavam tudo. Eram os melhores amïgos no sentìdo mais autêntico da expressão. Mas tudo mudou em um dos feriados em que os pais de Philly viajaram e o menino ficou na casa dos Murphy. No meio da noite, Philly foi ao quarto de Pat,

subiu na cama e sussurrou:

- Pat, acorde...

Os olhos de Pat se abriram.

- O que foi?

- Estou me sentindo solitário, Pat... E preciso de você.

Pat Murphy fïcou confuso.

- Para quê?

- Não compreende? Eu amo você. Quero você. - E ele dera um beijo nos lábios de Pat.

Surgira então a terrível compreensão de que Philly era um homossexual. Pat Tinha ficado repugnado. E dali por diante recusara-se a falar com Philly outra vez.

Pat Murphy detestava homossexuais trouxas ou bruxos. Eram anormais, bichas, veados, amaldiçoados por Deus, tentando seduzir crianças inocentes.

No passado, ele sempre fora a Londres sozinho, mas desta vez a esposa insistira obstinadamente que a levasse junto com as crianças.

- Queremos saber como é a sua vida – alegara.

E Pat acabara cedendo.

Ele olhou para a esposa e filhos e pensou: "É uma das últimas vezes em que os verei. Como pude cometer um erro tão estúpido? Mas está quase

terminando agora".

A família tinha grandes planos para amanhã. Mas não haveria amanhã. Bem cedo, antes que acordassem, ele estaria a caminho do Brasil. Philly o esperava.

E na suíte 825, a Imperial, havia um silêncio total.

- Respire. - disse para si mesmo.

Estava à beira do pânico. Olhou para o corpo esguio e nu da moça no chão e pensou: "Não foi culpa minha Ela escorregou".

A cabeça rachara quando a moça batera na beira da mesinha de ferro batido, o sangue escorria da testa. Sentira o pulso dela. Não havia qualquer pulsação. Era incrível. Num momento ela se encontrava tão viva, e no momento seguinte.

"Tenho de sair daqui. Agora!" - Ele se afastou do corpo e começou a se vestir, apressado. Aquilo não seria apenas um escândalo. Seria um escândalo que abalaria o mundo. Nunca devem me ligar a esta suíte. Quando acabou de se vestir, foi ao banheiro, molhou uma toalha e começou a limpar as superfícies de todos o lugar em que poderia ter tocado. Quando finalmente teve certeza de que não restava impressões digitais para marcar sua presença, deu uma olhada ao redor. A bolsa da moça! Ele foi pegar a bolsa no sofá. - encaminhou-se para a extremidade da suíte, onde o elevador privativo esperava.

Entrou, fazendo um esforço para controlar a respiração. Apertou G e, poucos segundos depois, a porta do elevador se abriu e ele estava na garagem.

Não havia ninguém ali. Foi até seu carro, mas se lembrou de repente, voltou quase correndo para o elevador. Tirou o lenço do bolso limpou as impressões digitais dos botões do elevador. "Mas que idiota eu sou, não teria sido melhor se eu aparatasse aqui embaixo?"

Ficou parado nas sombras, tornou a olhar ao redor, para se certificar de que continuava sozinho. Finalmente satisfeito, foi até seu carro, abriu a porta, sentou-se ao volante. Depois de um momento, ligou o motor e deixou a garagem subterrânea.

**N/A:** E ae gente o que acharam desse capítulo? Eu adorei... Não posso dizer que é o melhor, pois todos são muito bons, mas tá bem legal esse hein... Hahaha quem será que estava na Suíte Imperial? Quem descobre? E obrigada a todos os que deixaram reviews, é ótimo poder ver o que vocês estão achando da fic... Bjinhus Galera... E até o próximo...


	14. Judd Houston

Capítulo 14 – Judd Houston

Foi uma camareira quem encontrou o cadáver da moça esparramado no chão.

- Por Merlin.

Ela fez o sinal da cruz e saiu correndo da suíte, gritando por socorro.

Minutos depois, Jeremy Robinson e Thor Juless, o chefe da segurança do hotel, estavam na Suíte Imperial, olhando para o corpo nu da moça.

- Oh, Deus! Ela não pode ter mais que dezesseis ou dezessete anos! - Thor virou-se para o gerente. - É melhor chamarmos o Ministério.

- Espere!

Ministério. Jornais. Publicidade. Por um momento de desespero, Robinson especulou se seria possível remover o corpo da moça do hotel sem que ninguém soubesse. Mas depois murmurou, relutante:

- Acho que sim.

Thor Juless tirou um lenço do bolso e usou-o para pegar o telefone.

- O que está fazendo? - indagou Robinson. - Isto não é uma cena do crime. Foi um acidente.

- Ainda não sabemos, não é? - Juless discou um número e esperou.

- Homicídios.

* * *

O auror Nick Reese era alto e musculoso. Começara como um guarda de ronda no Departamento de Ordem das Ruas e, pouco a pouco, fora sendo promovido: chefe de ronda. Passara de auror D2 a auror D1, e nos últimos dez anos resolvera mais casos do que qualquer outro no Departamento de Homicídios.

O auror Reese parou ali, estudando a cena em silêncio. Havia mais meia dúzia de homens na suíte.

- Alguém tocou nela? - Robinson estremeceu.

- Não.

- Quem é ela?

- Não sei.

Reese virou-se para o gerente do hotel.

- Uma moça é encontrada morta na Suíte Imperial e você não tem a menor idéia de quem ela seja? Este hotel não tem um registro de hóspedes?

- Claro que tem, auror, mas neste caso... - ele hesitou.

- Neste caso... ?

- A suíte foi registrada em nome de Sophy Willemsen.

- E quem é Sophy Willemsen?

- Não tenho a menor idéia.

O auror Reese começava a ficar impaciente.

- Se alguém alugou esta suíte, teve de pagar em galeões. E quem registrou esse Willemsen deve ter dado uma boa olhada nela. Quem foi?

- Nosso recepcionista do dia, Yourdon.

- Quero falar com ele.

- Eu... Receio que seja impossível.

- É mesmo? Por quê?

- Ele partiu em férias hoje.

- Telefone para ele.

Robinson suspirou.

- Ele não disse para onde ia.

- Quando voltará?

- Dentro de duas semanas.

- Vou lhe contar um segredinho. Não planejo esperar por duas semanas. Quero algumas informações agora. Alguém deve ter visto alguém entrando ou saindo desta suíte.

- Não necessariamente - murmurou Robinson, num tom de quem se desculpava. - Além da saída regular, esta suíte campanha com um elevador privativo que desce direto para a garagem subterrânea... Mas não sei por que essa confusão toda. Afinal, é óbvio que foi um acidente. Ela devia ser uma viciada, tomou uma overdose, tropeçou e caiu.

Outro auror aproximou-se de Reese.

- Verifiquei os armários. Nada além de um vestido e um sapato.

- Não há nada para identificá-la?

- Não. Se ela tinha uma bolsa, desapareceu.

O auror Reese tornou a estudar o corpo. Virou-se para um guarda parado ali perto.

- Vá me buscar um sabonete. Molhado.

O guarda fitou-o com uma expressão espantada.

- Como?

- Um sabonete molhado.

- Pois não, senhor.

O guarda se retirou, apressado. O auror Reese agachou-se ao lado do corpo da moça e estudou o anel em seu dedo.

- Parece um anel de escola.

Um minuto depois, o guarda voltou e entregou a Reese um sabonete molhado.

Com o maior cuidado, Reese esfregou o sabonete no dedo da moça, depois retirou o anel. Virou-o de um lado para outro, examinando-o.

- É um anel de turma da Escola de Beauxbatons. Tem as iniciais, PY - Ele virou-se para seu parceiro. - Verifique. Telefone para a escola e descubra quem é ela. Temos de obter uma identificação o mais depressa possível.

- Bem, parece que Sophy Willemsen não é um nome verdadeiro.

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas, filho.

O auror Eduard Nilson, um dos técnicos em impressões digitais, aproximou-se do auror Reese.

- Há uma coisa esquisita aqui, Nick. Estamos encontrando impressões digitais por toda parte, mas alguém se deu ao trabalho de limpar todas as maçanetas.

- O que significa que havia alguém com ela aqui no momento da morte. Por que ele não chamou um medi-bruxo? Por que se deu ao trabalho de limpar as impressões digitais? E o que uma moça tão jovem faz numa suíte tão cara?

Ele virou-se para Robinson.

- Como a suíte foi paga?

- Nossos registros indicam que foi paga em dinheiro. Um mensageiro trouxe o envelope. A reserva foi feita pelo telefone.

A médica-legista interveio:

- Já podemos remover o corpo agora, Nick?

- Só mais um instante. Encontrou marcas de violência?

- Só o trauma na testa. Mas é claro que ainda faremos a autópsia.

- Marcas de picadas?

- Não. Ela tem os braços e pernas limpas.

- A impressão é de que foi estuprada?

- Teremos de verificar.

O auror Reese suspirou.

- Então o que temos aqui é uma estudante de Beauxbatons que vem a Londres e acaba morrendo num dos mais dispendiosos hotéis da cidade. Alguém limpa suas impressões digitais e desaparece. Toda a coisa fede. Quero saber quem alugou esta suíte.

Ele virou-se para a legista. – Pode levá-la agora. - Reese olhou para o auror Nilson.

- Verificou as impressões digitais no elevador privativo?

- Verifiquei. O elevador desce da suíte direto para a garagem subterrânea. Só tem dois botões. Ambos foram limpos. E no mais, a pessoa poderia ter aparatado.

- Examinou a garagem?

- Claro. Não há nada de estranho por lá.

- Quem fez isso teve o maior trabalho para encobrir suas pegadas. Ou é alguém com ficha no Ministério ou alguém muito importante se divertindo com uma colegial. - Ele virou-se para Robinson.

- Quem costuma alugar esta suíte?

Robinson respondeu com evidente relutância:

- É reservada para os nossos hóspedes mais importantes. Reis, vice-ministros... - ele hesitou. - Ministros.

- Foi feita alguma ligação deste telefone nas últimas vinte e quatro horas?

- Não sei.

O auror Reese estava começando a se irritar.

- Mas haveria um registro, se foi feita alguma?

- Claro.

O auror Reese pegou o telefone.

- Telefonista, aqui é o auror Nick Reese. Quero saber se foi feita alguma ligação da Suíte Imperial nas últimas vinte e quatro horas... Eu espero.

Ele observou os homens de jaleco branco da equipe da médica-legista cobrirem a moça nua com um lençol e ajeitarem o corpo numa maca. "Ela nem começara ainda a viver" - pensou Reese.

Neste momento, ele ouviu a voz da telefonista:

- Auror Reese?

- Pois não?

- Houve uma ligação da suíte ontem. Era uma chamada local.

Reese pegou um bloco e uma caneta.

- Qual foi o número?... Quatro-cinco-seis-sete-zero-quatro-um?...

Reese anotou os números, mas parou abruptamente. Ficou olhando aturdido para o bloco.

- Por Merlin!

- Qual é o problema? - perguntou o auror Nilson.

Reese levantou os olhos.

- Este é o número do Ministério.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, ao desjejum, Alicia perguntou:

- Onde esteve na noite passada, Draco?

O coração de Draco disparou. Mas ela não podia saber o que tinha acontecido. Ninguém podia. Absolutamente ninguém.

- Eu me reuni com...

Alicia não o deixou continuar:

- A reunião foi cancelada. Mas você não voltou até três horas da madrugada.

Tentei localizá-lo. Onde estava?

- Surgiu um problema. Por quê? Você precisava... ? Houve alguma coisa errada?

- Não tem mais importância agora. - disse Alicia, cansada. - Draco, você não está apenas me magoando, mas também prejudicando a si mesmo. Chegou até aqui. Não quero vê-lo perder tudo porque... Porque não consegue... - Os olhos de Alicia tinham ficado marejados de lágrimas. Draco levantou-se e foi abraçá-la.

- Está tudo bem, Alicia. Eu a amo demais.

"E amo mesmo, à minha maneira" - pensou Draco. – "O que aconteceu ontem à noite não foi culpa minha. Foi ela quem me chamou. Mas eu nunca deveria ter atendido".

Ele tomara todas as precauções possíveis para não ser visto. "Estou são e salvo" - concluiu Draco.

Jules Milinight estava preocupado com Draco. Aprendera que era impossível controlar a libido de Draco Malfoy e finalmente fizera um acordo. Em algumas noites, Jules Milinight providenciava reuniões fictícias para o Ministro comparecer, fora do Ministério, e providenciava para que a escolta do Serviço Secreto desaparecesse por umas poucas horas. Quando Jules Milinight procurara o inominável Andrews para se queixar do que estava acontecendo, o inominável lhe dissera, calmamente:

- Afinal, Jules, Draco é um homem de sangue muito quente. Às vezes é impossível controlar paixões assim. Admiro profundamente seu senso moral, Jules. Sei o quanto a família significa para você e como o comportamento do Ministro lhe deve ser desagradável. Mas não vamos julgá-lo. Apenas continue a providenciar para que tudo seja feito com a maior discrição.

* * *

O auror Nick Reese detestava entrar na sala de autópsia, de paredes brancas, inóspita. Quando passou pela porta, a legista, Cho Chang, uma mulher pequena e atraente, já o esperava.

- Bom dia - disse Reese. - já terminou a autópsia?

- Tenho um relatório preliminar para você, Nick. A moça não morreu do ferimento na cabeça. Tinha sofrido uma parada cardíaca antes de bater na mesa. Morreu de uma overdose de metilenedioximetanfetamina.

Ele suspirou.

- Não faça isso comigo, Cho.

- Desculpe. Nas ruas, é o que se costuma chamar de Veneno de Mimbletonia. Tem o mesmo efeito do ecstasy trouxa. - Ela estendeu um relatório de autópsia. - Aqui está o que temos até agora.

Nick Reese levantou os olhos.

- Portanto, se tudo isto for traduzido para uma linguagem normal, ela morreu de uma overdose de Veneno de Mimbletonia?

- Isso mesmo.

- Foi sexualmente agredida?

Cho Chang hesitou.

- O hímen foi rompido, havia vestígios de sêmen e um pouco de sangue nas coxas.

- Portanto, foi estuprada.

- Não creio.

- Como assim? - indagou Reese, franzindo o rosto.

- Não havia sinais de violência.

O auror Reese ficou perplexo.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Acho que a moça era virgem. Essa foi a sua primeira experiência sexual.

O auror Reese ficou imóvel, digerindo a informação.

Alguém conseguira persuadir uma virgem a subir para a Suíte Imperial e fazer sexo. Tinha de ser alguém que ela conhecia. Ou alguém famoso e poderoso.

O telefone tocou. Cho Chang atendeu.

- Centro de autópsia. - Ela ouviu por um momento, depois estendeu o fone para o auror. - É para você.

Nick Reese pegou o telefone.

- Reese. - Seu rosto se animou. - Ah, sim, Madame Maxime. Obrigado por me telefonar. Encontrei um anel de turma da sua escola, com as iniciais PY. Tem alguma aluna com essas iniciais?... Eu agradeceria. Obrigado. Ficarei esperando.

Ele olhou para a legista.

- Tem certeza de que ela não foi estuprada?

- Não encontrei sinais de violência. Nenhum.

- Ela poderia ter sido penetrada depois que morreu?

- Eu diria que não.

Madame Máxime voltou ao telefone.

- Auror Reese?

- Estou ouvindo.

- Tínhamos um aluno com essas iniciais. Paul Yerby. E ela se encontra em Londres neste momento. Está de férias.

- Muita obrigada Madame Maxime. Agradeço a sua cooperação.

Nick Reese desligou e olhou para a legista.

- Pode me avisar quando a autópsia estiver pronta, Cho?

- Claro. Boa sorte, Nick.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Acho que terei.

* * *

O Caldeirão Furado ficava no Beco Diagonal e a uma distância que dava para se percorrer a pé do Ministério. O auror Reese entrou no saguão antiquado e foi até a recepção, que era um pouco, digamos, suja.

- Tem um estudante chamado Paul Yerby hospedado aqui?

- Desculpe, mas não damos...

Reese mostrou sua insígnia.

- Estou com pressa, amigo.

- Pois não, senhor. – O dono do bar, Tom, procurou no registro. - Há uma Sr. Yerby no

quarto 31S. Devo... ?

- Não. Farei uma surpresa. Fique longe do telefone.

Reese aparatou em frente ao apartamento de Yerby. Podia ouvir vozes lá dentro. Desabotoou o botão do paletó e bateu na porta. Foi aberta por um rapaz ao final da adolescência.

- Pois não?

- Paul Yerby?

- Não. - O garoto virou-se para alguém no quarto. Paul, tem um homem aqui querendo falar com você.

Nick Reese entrou no quarto. Um rapaz magro, de cabelos desgrenhados, usando jeans e uma suéter, saía do banheiro.

- Paul Yerby?

- Isso mesmo. Quem é você?

Reese mostrou sua insígnia do Ministério.

- Auror Nick Reese. Homicídios.

O garoto ficou pálido.

- Eu... O que deseja?

Nick Reese pôde farejar o medo. Tirou do bolso o anel da moça morta e estendeu-o.

- Já viu este anel antes, Paul?

- Não - respondeu Yerby, depressa demais. - Eu...

- Tem suas iniciais.

- É mesmo? Há... - ele hesitou. - Talvez seja meu. Devo ter perdido em algum lugar.

- Ou deu a alguém?

O garoto passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Há... E possível.

- Vamos para o Ministério, Paul.

O garoto estava nervoso.

- Vai me prender?

- Algum motivo para isso? - perguntou o auror Reese. - Por acaso cometeu um crime?

- Claro que não. Eu... - ele não foi capaz de continuar.

- Então por que eu o prenderia?

- Há... Não sei. Também não sei por que quer me levar para o Ministério.

Ele olhava para a porta aberta. O auror Reese Pegou-o pelo braço.

- Vamos quietinho.

O outro rapaz indagou:

- Quer que eu telefone para sua mãe ou para outra pessoa, Paul?

Paul Yerby sacudiu a cabeça, desesperado.

- Não precisa. Não ligue para ninguém. - Sua voz era um sussurro.

* * *

Enquanto Paul Yerby era fotografado e tirava as impressões digitais, o auror Reese foi falar com o capitão Joseph McLagan.

- Acho que temos uma abertura no caso do Monroe Arms.

McLagan recostou-se na cadeira.

- Continue.

- Peguei o namorado da garota. Ele está apavorado. Vamos interrogá-lo agora. Quer acompanhar?

O capitão McLagan acenou com a cabeça para uma pilha de papéis em sua mesa.

- Estarei ocupado nos próximos meses. Mande-me um relatório.

- Certo.

O auror Reese encaminhou-se para a porta.

- Nick... Não se esqueça de ler os direitos dele.

Paul Yerby foi levado para uma sala de interrogatório. Era pequena, com uma mesa escalavrada, quatro cadeiras e uma câmera de vídeo. Havia um espelho de fundo falso, para que policiais pudessem acompanhar o interrogatório da sala ao lado.

Paul Yerby fitava Nick Reese e dois outros detetives, Doug Hogan e Edgar Bernstein.

- Sabe que estamos gravando esta conversa? - perguntou Reese.

- Sim, senhor.

- Tem direito à presença de um advogado. Se não puder contratá-lo, o Ministério designará um para representá-lo.

- Gostaria de ter um advogado presente? - indagou Bernstein.

- Não preciso de um advogado.

- Muito bem. Você tem o direito de permanecer calado. Se renunciar a esse direito, qualquer coisa que disser aqui poderá ser usada contra você no Tribunal Inquisitorial do Ministério. Entendido?

- Sim, senhor.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Paul Yerby.

- Endereço.

- Marian Street, 320, Denver, Colorado. Não fiz nada de errado. Eu...

- Ninguém disse que fez. Só estamos tentando obter algumas informações, Paul. Gostaria de nos ajudar, não é mesmo?

- Claro, mas... Não sei qual é o problema.

- Não tem nenhuma idéia?

- Não, senhor.

- Tem namoradas, Paul?

- Ora, vocês sabem...

- Não, Paul, não sabemos. Por que não nos conta?

- Claro. Saio com garotas...

- Está querendo dizer que marca encontros e sai com garotas a sós?

- Isso mesmo.

- Costuma sair mais com alguma garota em particular? Houve um momento de silêncio.

- Tem uma namorada, Paul?

- Tenho.

- Como ela se chama? - perguntou o auror Bernstein.

- Judd.

- Judd o quê? - indagou o auror Reese.

- Judd Houston.

Reese escreveu uma anotação.

- Qual é o endereço dela, Paul?

- Oak Street, 602, Denver.

- Como se chamam os pais dela?

- Ela vive com a mãe.

- E o nome da mãe?

- Jackie Houston. Ela é do Ministério da Magia em Colorado.

Os aurores trocaram um olhar. "Merda! Isso é tudo o que precisamos!"

Reese suspendeu o anel.

- Este anel é seu, Paul?

O rapaz estudou-o por um momento, depois murmurou, relutante:

- E, sim.

- Deu este anel a Judd? Ele engoliu em seco, nervoso.

- Eu... Acho que sim.

- Não tem certeza?

- Estou lembrando agora. Dei, sim.

- Veio a Washington com alguns colegas, certo? Um grupo da escola?

- Isso mesmo.

- Judd fazia parte desse grupo?

- Sim.

- Onde está Judd agora, Paul? - perguntou o auror Bernstein.

- Eu... Não sei.

- Quando a viu pela última vez? - indagou Hogan.

- Acho que há uns dois dias.

- Dois dias? - repetiu Reese.

- Isso mesmo.

- E onde foi? - perguntou Bernstein.

- Aqui mesmo no Ministério.

Os aurores trocaram um olhar de surpresa.

- Ela esteve aqui? - indagou Reese.

- Sim, senhor. Viemos numa excursão particular. A mãe de Judd arrumou.

- E Judd foi com vocês? - perguntou o auror Hogan.

- Sim, senhor.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa fora do normal nessa visita? - indagou Bernstein.

- Como assim?

- Encontraram ou conversaram com alguém durante a visita? - perguntou Bernstein.

- Claro. Com o guia.

- E isso foi tudo? - indagou Reese.

- Foi, sim.

- Judd passou o tempo todo com o grupo? - perguntou o auror Hogan.

- Passou... - Yerby hesitou. - Não. Ela se afastou para ir ao banheiro. Demorou

cerca de quinze minutos. Quando voltou, ela...

O rapaz não continuou.

- Ela o quê? - perguntou Reese.

- Nada. Ela apenas voltou.

Era evidente que ele mentia.

- Filho - murmurou Reese -, sabia que Judd Houston está morta?

Eles o observavam atentamente.

- Oh, Deus, não! O que aconteceu?

A expressão de surpresa em seu rosto podia ter sido simulada.

- Não sabe? - perguntou o auror Bernstein.

- Não! Eu... Não posso acreditar!

- Não teve nada a ver com a morte dela? - indagou Hogan.

- Claro que não! Eu amo... Amava Judd!

- Alguma vez foi para a cama com ela? - perguntou Bernstein.

- Não. Estávamos... Estávamos esperando. Íamos casar.

- Mas às vezes tomavam drogas juntos? - indagou o auror Reese.

- Não! Nunca tomamos drogas!

A porta foi aberta nesse instante e um corpulento auror, Laurence Baker, entrou na sala. Ele foi até Reese e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Reese balançou a cabeça. Ficou olhando para Paul Yerby por um longo momento, antes de perguntar.

- Quando foi a última vez que viu Judd Houston?

- Já disse que foi no Ministério.

Ele mudou de posição na cadeira, apreensivo. O auror Reese inclinou-se para a frente.

- Sua situação é complicada, Paul. Suas impressões digitais estão por toda a Suíte Imperial, no Monroe Arms Hotel. Como isso aconteceu?

Paul Yerby ficou imóvel, muito pálido.

- Pode parar de mentir agora. Temos provas contra você.

- Eu... Eu não fiz nada.

- Reservou a suíte no Monroe Anus Hotel? - perguntou o auror Bernstein.

- Não, não fui eu. A ênfase foi no "eu".

O auror Reese pressionou:

- Mas sabe quem foi?

- Não. - A resposta saiu rápida demais.

- Admite que esteve na suíte? - indagou Hogan.

- Estive, mas... Judd continuava viva quando fui embora.

- Por que foi embora? - perguntou Hogan.

- Ela me pediu. Estava... Estava esperando alguém.

- Ora, Paul. Sabemos muito bem que você a matou comentou Bernstein.

- Não! - O garoto tremia. - Juro que não tive nada a ver com isso. Eu... Apenas subi para a suíte com ela. E só fiquei pouco tempo.

- Porque ela esperava alguém? - indagou Reese.

- Isso mesmo. Judd estava... Bastante excitada.

- Ela contou com quem ia se encontrar? - perguntou o auror Hogan.

Paul passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Não.

- Disse que ela estava bastante excitada - ressaltou Reese. - Com o quê?

Paul tornou a passar a língua pelos lábios.

- Com... Com o homem que ia se encontrar ali com ela para jantar.

- Quem era o homem, Paul? - perguntou Bernstein.

- Não posso contar.

- Por que não? - indagou o auror Hogan.

- Prometi a Judd que nunca contaria a ninguém.

- Judd está morta.

Os olhos de Paul Yerby Tinham ficado cheios de lágrimas.

- Ainda não posso acreditar.

- Dê-nos o nome do homem. - insistiu Reese.

- Não posso. Prometi a Judd.

- Vou explicar o que vai acontecer com você. Passará a noite numa cela com feitiços dos mais diversos, por isso não pense em aparatar, não pense em nada a não ser ficar ali quietinho. Pela manhã, se nos der o nome do homem que ia se encontrar com Judd, vamos deixá-lo sair.

Caso contrário, teremos de indiciá-lo por homicídio.

Eles esperaram que o garoto respondesse.

Silêncio.

Nick Reese acenou com a cabeça para Bernstein.

- Pode levá-lo.

**N/A: **Esse é o maior capítulo até agora nessa fic... Espero que quem conseguiu ler ata aqui não tenha ficado chateado comigo e quem mesmo depois desse imenso capítulo, continue a ler a fic mesmo assim... Bjks e até o próximo...


	15. Pistas e mais Pistas

Capítulo 15 – Pistas e mais pistas

O auror Reese voltou à sala do capitão McLagan.

- Tenho uma notícia ruim e uma notícia ainda pior.

- Não tenho tempo para isso, Nick.

- A notícia ruim é que não tenho certeza se foi o garoto quem deu a droga à moça. A notícia pior é que a mãe da jovem é do Ministério da Magia em Colorado.

- Oh, Deus! Os jornais vão adorar! - O capitão McLagan respirou fundo. - Por que acha que o garoto não é o culpado?

- Ele admite que esteve na suíte, mas alega que a garota lhe pediu para ir embora porque esperava alguém. Creio que o rapaz é inteligente demais para inventar uma história tão estúpida. Estou convencido de que ele sabe quem Judd Houston esperava. Mas não quer dizer quem era.

- Tem alguma idéia?

- Era a primeira vez que ela vinha a Londres e vieram visitar o Ministério. Ela não conhecia ninguém aqui. Disse que ia ao banheiro. Não há banheiro público aqui. Ausentou-se durante cerca de quinze minutos. O que acho que aconteceu é que, enquanto procurava um banheiro, esbarrou com alguém no Ministério, alguém que pode ter reconhecido. Talvez alguém que ela tenha visto na TV. Seja como for, devia ser alguém importante muito importante aqui dentro. Ele levou-a a um banheiro particular, deixou-a bastante impressionada, a ponto da moça concordar em encontrá-lo no Monroe Arms.

- Você não está dizendo que o Ministro Malfoy fez isso não é?

- Ainda não capitão, mas a essa altura do campeonato eu duvidaria até da minha própria sombra.

O capitão McLagan ficou pensativo.

- Não solte o garoto. Quero o nome do tal homem. Precisarei falar com o Ministro.

- Certo.

Enquanto o auror Reese se retirava, o capitão McLagan pegou o telefone e fez uma ligação. Poucos minutos depois, estava dizendo:

- Isso mesmo, senhor. Temos uma testemunha sob custódia

- Está numa cela no porão do Ministério.

- Não, senhor. Acho que o garoto vai nos dar o nome do homem amanhã.

- Sim, senhor. Eu compreendo.

A ligação foi cortada. O capitão McLagan suspirou e voltou a se concentrar na pilha de papéis em sua mesa.

* * *

Às oito horas da manhã seguinte, quando o auror Nick Reese foi à cela de Paul Yerby, deparou-se com o corpo do garoto pendurado de uma das barras mais altas.

_MORTA DE 16 ANOS IDENTIFICADA COMO FILHA DE UMA FUNCIONÁRIA DO ALTO ESCALÃO DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA NO COLORADO._

_NAMORADO PRESO PELO MINISTÉRIO É ENCONTRADO MORTO NA SUA CELA._

_MINISTÉRIO CAÇA TESTEMUNHA MISTERIOSA._

Ele ficou olhando para as manchetes e sentiu uma súbita vertigem. Dezesseis anos. Ela parecia mais velha. De que ele era culpado? De assassinato? Talvez de homicídio culposo. E mais, de estupro, por se tratar de uma menor.

Contempla-la saindo do banheiro da suíte usando apenas um sorriso. "Nunca fiz isso antes".

E ele a abraçara e acariciara. "Fico contente pela primeira vez ser comigo, meu bem".

Antes, partilhara com ela um copo de ecstasy líquido. "Beba isto. Fará com que se sinta bem. Fizeram amor e depois ela se queixara de não se sentir bem. Levantara-se da cama, cambaleara e caíra, batera com a cabeça na mesa. Um acidente. Claro, o Ministério não veria assim. Mas não há nada que possa me ligar a ela. Absolutamente nada.

Todo o episódio tinha um ar de irrealidade, um pesadelo que tinha acontecido com outra pessoa. De certa forma, porém, ver tudo em letra de imprensa fazia com que se tornasse horripilantemente real.

Uma reunião na Sala Secreta de Reuniões Ministeriais de Alto Sigilo começaria dentro de poucos minutos. Ele respirou fundo. Tinha que se controlar.

* * *

Na Sala de Reunião estavam reunidos Sime Lombardo e Jules Milinight. Draco entrou e foi se sentar atrás de sua mesa.

- Bom dia, senhores.

Depois de cumprimentos gerais, Jules Milinight disse:

- Já viu o Profeta Diário, sr. Ministro?

- Não.

- Identificaram a moça que morreu no Monroe Arms Hotel. Infelizmente, é uma péssima notícia.

Draco ficou rígido em sua cadeira, numa reação inconsciente.

- É mesmo?

- O nome dela é Judd Houston. A filha de Jackie Houston.

- Oh, Deus! - As palavras mal escaparam dos lábios do Ministro. Todos tinham ficado surpresos com a sua reação. Ele se recuperou no mesmo instante.

- Eu... Conhecia Jackie Houston... Há muito tempo. É uma notícia terrível. Muito terrível.

Sime Lombardo comentou:

- O Profeta Diário vai investir contra nós por causa disso. Há alguma coisa que possamos fazer para calar Virgínia Weasley?

Draco pensou na noite apaixonada que passara com ela.

- Não - respondeu ele. - A liberdade de imprensa, senhora.

Jules Milinight virou-se para o Ministro.

- Sobre Jackie Houston?

- Eu cuido disso. - Draco apertou um botão do interfone. - Ligue-me com Jackie Houston no Ministério no Colorado.

- O momento não poderia ser pior. - murmurou Jules.

O interfone tocou. Draco atendeu.

- Pois não? - Ele escutou por um momento, depois desligou. – Jackie está a caminho de Londres.

Draco olhou para Jules Milinight.

- Há um editorial no Profeta Diário. É bastante duro.

Jules Milinight estendeu para o Ministro o jornal aberto na página do editorial.

MINISTRO INCAPAZ DE CONTROLAR CRIME NO MUNDO BRUXO.

- E continua daí. - acrescentou Jules.

- Virgínia Weasley... - murmurou Sime Lombardo. - Alguém deveria ter uma conversinha com ela.

* * *

Em sua sala no Profeta Diário, Matt Baker relia o editorial atacando o Ministro por ser indulgente com o crime, quando Owen Cloudmind entrou. Era um jornalista de quarenta e poucos anos, brilhante, vivido, que antes fora um auror. Era um dos melhores repórteres investigadores do mundo bruxo.

- Foi você quem escreveu este editorial, Owen?

- Eu mesmo.

- Este parágrafo sobre o crime diminuindo em vinte e cinco por cento em Minnessota ainda me incomoda. Por que falou justamente sobre Minnesota?

- Foi uma sugestão da Princesa de Gelo - explicou Cloudmind.

- Ficou ridículo - comentou Matt Baker, um tanto brusco. - Falarei com ela.

Virgínia Weasley falava ao telefone quando Matt Baker entrou em sua sala.

- Deixarei os detalhes para você, mas precisamos levantar tanto dinheiro para ele quanto pudermos. O inominável Henry, de Minnesota, virá almoçar hoje aqui e me entregará uma lista de nomes. Obrigada.

Ela desligou e levantou os olhos.

- Olá, Matt.

Matt Baker aproximou-se da mesa.

- Quero conversar com você sobre este editorial.

- Ficou bom, não é?

- É horrível, Gina. Não passa de propaganda. O Ministro não é responsável pelo controle do crime em Londres.

- Mas como não? Quando eu era pequena, o Ministério era responsável por tudo o que acontecia no Mundo Bruxo. E além do mais... - Virgínia Weasley recostou-se na cadeira, muito calma. - Matt, este é o meu jornal. Direi qualquer coisa que eu quiser. Draco Malfoy é um péssimo Ministro, e Gregory Henry daria um grande Ministro. Vamos ajudá-lo a conquistar a Ministério. - Ela viu a expressão de Matt e abrandou. - Ora, Matt, não fique assim. O Profeta Diário estará do lado do vencedor. Henry será ótimo para nós. Está vindo para cá agora. Gostaria de almoçar conosco?

- Não. Não gosto das pessoas que comem com as mãos. - Ele virou-se e deixou a sala. No corredor, encontrou o inominável Henry, um homem na casa dos cinqüenta anos, um político presunçoso.

- Ah, inominável, meus parabéns.

O inominável Henry ficou perplexo.

- Obrigado. Há... Pelo quê?

- Por reduzir o crime em vinte e cinco por cento no seu estado.

E Matt Baker se afastou, deixando o inominável a fitá-lo com uma expressão desconcertada.

O almoço foi na sala de refeições de Virgínia Weasley, mobiliada com antiguidades. Um chef trabalhava na cozinha, preparando o almoço, quando Gina e o inominável Henry entraram. O maitre adiantou-se para cumprimentá-los.

- O almoço será servido assim que desejar, srta. Weasley. Aceitam um drinque?

- Não para mim. - respondeu Gina. - Inominável?

- Não costumo beber durante o dia, mas quero uma Cerveja Amanteigada.

Virgínia Weasley sabia que o inominável Henry bebia muito durante o dia. Tinha uma ficha completa sobre ele. Henry tinha uma esposa e cinco filhos, mas mantinha uma amante no Japão. O que importava era o fato de Gregory Henry ser um homem que acreditava em deixar as grandes empresas em paz e o Profeta Diário era uma grande empresa. Gina tencionava fazer com que se tornasse ainda maior, e Henry haveria de ajudá-la quando se tornasse o Ministro.

Sentaram-se à mesa. O inominável Henry tomou um gole da sua cerveja.

- Quero lhe agradecer pela campanha de levantamento de fundos, Gina. Foi um gesto magnífico.

Ela sorriu, efusiva.

- O prazer foi meu. Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo a derrotar Draco Malfoy.

- Acho que tenho uma boa chance..

- Também acho. As pessoas começam a se cansar de Malfoy e seus escândalos. Meu palpite é de que ele será liquidado se houver mais algum escândalo daqui até a eleição.

O inominável Henry estudou-a por um momento.

- Acha que haverá?

Gina acenou com a cabeça e murmurou:

- Eu não ficaria surpresa.

O almoço foi delicioso.

* * *

O telefonema de Antonio Dissenary, um assistente da médica-legista, causou certa felicidade a Gina.

- Srta. Weasley, disse que queria que eu a mantivesse informada sobre o caso de Judd Houston, não é mesmo?

- Disse, sim...

- O Ministério nos pediu para manter sigilo, mas como tem sido uma grande amiga, pensei...

- Não se preocupe. Cuidarei bem de você. Fale-me sobre a autópsia.

- Pois não, madame. A causa da morte foi uma droga chamada Veneno de Mimbletonia ou ecstasy líquido.

- O quê?!

- Ecstasy trouxa. Ela a tomou na forma líquida.

"Tenho uma pequena surpresa para você. Quero que experimente... Isto é ecstasy líquido. Um amigo me deu..."

E a mulher encontrada no rio Londres morrera de uma overdose de Veneno de Mimbletonia

Gina se manteve imóvel, o coração batendo forte.

Gina mandou chamar Owen Cloudmind.

- Quero que investigue a morte de Judd Houston. Acho que o Ministro está envolvido.

Owen Cloudmind fitou-a com absoluta incredulidade.

- O Ministro?

- Estão tentando encobrir os fatos. Não tenho a menor duvida quanto a isso. Aquele garoto que prenderam... acho que o suicídio dele foi conveniente demais... Investigue isso também. E quero

que investigue os movimentos do Ministro na tarde e noite da morte da moça. A investigação deve ser muito particular. Sigilosa. Só vai se reportar a mim.

Owen Cloudmind respirou fundo.

- Sabe o que isso pode significar?

- Sim. Trate de começar. E mais uma coisa, Owen...

- O que é?

- Procure na Internet por uma droga chamada Veneno de Mimbletonia. E procure por uma ligação com Draco Malfoy.

Num setor medi-bruxo da Internet, devotado aos perigos da droga, Cloudmind descobriu a história de Mirian Friedland, a antiga secretária de Draco Malfoy. Ela estava no St. Mungus em Londres. Cloudmind telefonou para perguntar sobre seu estado. Um medi-bruxo informou:

- A srta. Friedland faleceu há dois dias. Nunca se recuperou do coma.

* * *

Owen Cloudmind telefonou para o gabinete de Jackie Houston.

- Sinto muito, mas a senhora Jackie está a caminho de Londres. - informou a secretária.

Dez minutos depois, Owen Cloudmind seguia para o aeroporto nacional. Com o advento trouxa, aparatar ou mesmo vir por Chave de Portal cansava muito mais do que viajar de avião. Seria muito mais cômoda para ela, vir pelo transporte aéreo trouxa. Chegou atrasado.

Quando os passageiros desciam do avião, Cloudmind avistou Jules Milinight se encaminhar para uma loura atraente, na casa dos quarenta anos, e cumprimentá-la.

Os dois conversaram por um momento, e depois Milinight levou-a para uma limusine à espera.

Observando à distância, Cloudmind pensou: "Tenho de conversar com aquela mulher".

Descobriu o hotel onde Jackie ficaria hospedada.

* * *

Quando Jackie Houston foi introduzida na sala particular, encontrou Draco Malfoy à espera. Ele pegou as mãos dela e murmurou:

- Lamento profundamente, Jackie. Não há palavras. Quase dezessete anos haviam transcorrido desde que ele a vira pela última vez. Tinham se conhecido numa convenção bruxa em Hogsmead. Ele acabara de sair de Hogwarts. Era jovem, atraente e ansiosa, os dois tiveram uma ligação breve e ardente. Há dezessete anos. E Judd tinha dezesseis anos.

Draco não ousou fazer a Jackie a pergunta que havia em sua mente. "Não quero saber."

Olharam um para o outro em silêncio e, por um momento, Draco pensou que ela falaria do passado. Desviou os olhos. Mas Jackie Houston disse:

- O Ministério acha que Paul Yerby teve alguma coisa a ver com a morte de Judd.

- Isso mesmo.

- Não teve.

- Não?

- Paul era apaixonado por Judd. Nunca lhe faria qualquer mal. - A voz de Jackie tremia. - Eles... Eles iam casar um dia.

- Segundo minhas informações, Jackie, encontraram as impressões digitais do rapaz no quarto de hotel em que ela foi morta.

- Os jornais disseram que aconteceu... Na Suíte Imperial do Monroe Arms - murmurou Jackie Houston.

- É verdade.

Draco, Judd recebia uma pequena mesada. O pai de Paul era um escriturário aposentado. De onde Judd tirou o dinheiro para a Suíte Imperial?

- Eu... Eu não sei.

- Alguém precisa descobrir. Não irei embora até saber quem é o responsável pela morte de minha filha. - Ela franziu o rosto. - Judd tinha uma visita a você marcada para aquela tarde. Chegou a vê-la?

- Não... Mas bem que gostaria. Infelizmente, surgiu uma emergência e... – houve uma breve hesitação. - Tive de cancelar o encontro.

* * *

Num apartamento no outro lado da cidade, deitados na cama, os corpos nus comprimidos, ele pôde sentir a tensão na mulher.

- Você está bem, Jane?

- Estou, sim, Alex.

- Parece longe daqui, meu bem. Em que pensa?

- Nada. - respondeu Jane McGrath.

- Nada?

- Para dizer a verdade, eu pensava naquela pobre moça que foi assassinada no hotel.

- Li as notícias. Ela era filha de alguém do Ministério.

- Isso mesmo.

- O Ministério já sabe com quem ela estava?

- Não. Estiveram no hotel, interrogando todo mundo.

- Você também?

- Eu também. Mas só pude falar sobre o telefonema.

- Que telefonema?

- O que alguém na suíte deu para o Ministério. Ele ficou subitamente imóvel.

Depois de um instante, comentou em tom casual:

- Isso não significa nada. Todo mundo gosta de ligar para o Ministério.

- Faça isso de novo, meu bem. Tem mais mel para passar?

* * *

Owen Cloudmind acabara de voltar à sua sala do aeroporto quando o telefone tocou.

- Cloudmind.

- Olá, sr. Cloudmind. Aqui é Alex Cooper. Alex Cooper, um parasita insignificante, que se fantasiava como um informante da categoria de Watergate.

Era sua idéia de uma piada.

- Ainda paga por dicas quentes?

- Depende da temperatura.

- Esta vai queimar seu rabo. Quero cinco mil galeões.

- Adeus.

- Espere um pouco. Não desligue. É sobre a garota que foi assassinada no Monroe Arms.

Owen Cloudmind ficou interessado no mesmo instante.

- O que tem sobre ela?

- Podemos nos encontrar em algum lugar?

- Eu o verei no Hogs Head dentro de meia hora.

Às duas horas da tarde, Owen Cloudmind e Alex Cooper estavam sentados numa mesa reservado no Hogs Head. Alex Cooper era magro e insidioso, e Cloudmind detestava fazer negócios com ele. Não sabia de onde Cooper obtinha suas informações, mas ele já fora muito útil no passado.

- Espero que não esteja desperdiçando meu tempo. - comentou Cloudmind.

- Não creio que seja um desperdício de tempo. O que pensaria se eu lhe dissesse que há uma ligação entre a Ministério e a moça assassinada?

Havia um sorriso presunçoso na cara de Cooper. Owen Cloudmind conseguiu encobrir sua empolgação.

- Continue.

- Cinco mil galeões?

- Mil.

- Dois mil.

- Negócio fechado. Conte tudo.

- Minha garota é telefonista no Monroe Arms.

- Como ela se chama?

- Jane McGrath.

Cloudmind escreveu uma anotação.

- E daí?

- Alguém na Suíte Imperial fez uma ligação para o Ministério durante o tempo em que a garota estava lá.

Acho que o Ministro está envolvido, dissera Virgínia Weasley.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Vou verificar. Se for verdade, você receberá seu dinheiro. Mencionou isto para mais alguém?

- Não.

- Melhor assim. Não conte a ninguém. - Cloudmind levantou-se. - Ficaremos em contato.

- Há mais uma coisa. - murmurou Cooper.

Cloudmind parou.

- O que é?

- Tem de me manter fora disso. Não quero que Jane saiba que falei com alguém.

- Não tem problema.

E Alex Cooper ficou sozinho, pensando na maneira como gastaria os dois mil galeões sem que Jane soubesse o que fizera.

A mesa telefônica do Monroe Arms ficava num cubículo por trás da recepção. Quando Cloudmind entrou, segurando uma prancheta, Jane McGrath estava de serviço e dizia ao bocal:

- Estou ligando para você.

Ela completou a ligação e olhou para Cloudmind.

- O que deseja?

- Conta Telefônica. - Cloudmind mostrou uma identificação rapidamente. - Temos um problema aqui.

Jane McGrath estava surpresa.

- Que tipo de problema?

- Alguém protestou contra a cobrança de ligações que não fez. - Ele fingiu consultar a prancheta. - Dia 15 de outubro. Foi cobrada uma ligação para a Alemanha, e a pessoa alega que não conhece ninguém na Alemanha. Está furiosa.

- Pois não sei de nada a respeito! - protestou Jane, indignada. - Nem me lembro de ter feito qualquer ligação para a Alemanha no mês passado.

- Tem o registro do dia 15?

- Claro.

- Eu gostaria de vê-lo.

- Está bem.

Ela tirou uma pasta de debaixo de uma pilha de papéis e entregou-a. A mesa telefônica zumbia. Enquanto Jane atendia as ligações, Cloudmind examinou a pasta. Dia 12 de outubro... 13... 14... 16...

A página do dia 15 estava faltando.

**N/A:** Dois capítulos hoje... Fiquei um tempinho sem atualizar e resolvi colocar logo dois. Não sei quando vou atualiza-la novamente, por isso se deliciem com esses dois... Já tenho outros projetos de fics baseadas em livros do mestre Sidney Sheldon ou da fascinante Agatha Christie... Se eu resolver mesmo fazer eu coloco um review pra vocês aqui com o link e tudo mais... Bem bjus e até não sei quando.


	16. O que ninguém poderia ter visto

Capítulo 16 – O que ninguém poderia saber...

Owen Cloudmind esperava no saguão do Hotel 5 Vassouras quando Jackie Houston voltou do Ministério. Tinha conseguido quentes informações de que ela estara ali.

- Sra. Jackie Houston?

Ela virou-se.

- Pois não?

- Owen Cloudmind. Trabalho no Profeta Diário. Quero lhe dizer o quanto todos nós lamentamos.

- Obrigada.

- Será que poderíamos conversar por um minuto?

- Não estou em condições de...

- Talvez eu possa ajudar. - Ele acenou com a cabeça para uma sala ao lado do saguão. - Não podemos sentar ali por um momento?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Está bem.

Foram para a sala e sentaram.

- Soube que sua filha visitou o Ministério no dia em que... - Cloudmind não foi capaz de concluir a frase.

- Isso mesmo. Ela... Ela fazia uma excursão com colegas da escola. Estava muito empolgada com a perspectiva de conhecer o Ministro.

Cloudmind manteve a voz casual:

- Ela ia se encontrar com o Ministro Malfoy?

- Ia, sim. Eu consegui essa visita. Somos velhos amigos.

- E ela esteve com o Ministro, senhora?

- Não. Ele não pôde recebê-la. - A voz saía abafada. Há uma coisa de que tenho certeza.

- Qual é?

- Paul Yerby não a matou. Estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Mas o Ministério disse.

- Não me interessa o que disseram. Prenderam um rapaz inocente, e ele... Ele ficou tão transtornado que se enforcou. É terrível.

Owen Cloudmind estudou-a por um instante.

- Se Paul Yerby não matou sua filha, tem alguma idéia de quem seria o culpado?

Isto é, ela fez algum comentário sobre encontrar alguém aqui?

- Não. Ela não conhecia ninguém aqui. Estava ansiosa em... Em... - os olhos brilhavam com lágrimas. - Sinto muito, mas terá de me dar licença.

- Claro. Obrigado por seu tempo, senhora Houston.

A próxima parada de Cloudmind foi no Centro de Autópsia do Ministério. Cho Chang saía da sala de autópsia.

- Olhem só quem está aqui!

- Oi, doutora.

- O que o traz aqui, Owen?

- Eu queria conversar sobre Paul Yerby. Cho Chang suspirou.

- É uma pena. Aqueles garotos eram tão jovens...

- Por que um garoto como ele cometeria suicídio?

Cho Chang deu de ombros.

- Quem sabe?

- Tem certeza de que ele cometeu suicídio?

- Se ele não cometeu, fez uma grande imitação. Tinha o cinto em torno do pescoço tão apertado que tiveram de cortá-lo para baixar o corpo.

- Não havia outras marcas ou qualquer coisa no corpo que pudessem sugerir uma armação?

Ela fitou-o com uma expressão curiosa.

- Não.

Cloudmind acenou com a cabeça.

- Obrigado. Não vai querer manter seu paciente à espera.

- Engraçadinho...

Havia uma cabine telefônica no corredor externo. Cloudmind obteve com a telefonista de informações de Denver o número da casa dos pais de Paul. A Sra. Yerby atendeu.

A voz soava cansada.

- Alô?

- Sra. Yerby?

- Sou eu.

- Lamento incomodá-la. Aqui é Owen Cloudmind, do Profeta Diário. Eu queria...

- Não posso...

Um momento depois, o Sr. Yerby entrou na linha.

- Sinto muito, mas minha esposa está... Os jornais têm nos incomodado durante toda a manhã. Não queremos...

- Só vai levar um minuto, Sr. Yerby. Há algumas pessoas em Londres que não acreditam que seu filho tenha matado Judd Houston.

- Mas é claro que ele não matou! - A voz tornou-se subitamente mais forte. - Paul nunca poderia... Nunca fez nada assim.

- Paul tinha amigos em Londres, Sr. Yerby?

- Não. Ele não conhecia ninguém aí.

- Entendo. Bom, se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer...

- Há uma coisa que pode fazer por nós, Sr. Cloudmind. Já acertamos para que o corpo de Paul seja enviado para cá, mas não sei como recolher seus pertences. Gostaríamos de ficar com qualquer coisa que ele... Se pudesse me indicar com quem falar.

- Posso cuidar disso para vocês.

- Ficaríamos muito agradecidos.

* * *

No Departamento de Homicídios, o auror de plantão abriu uma caixa contendo os pertences pessoais de Paul Yerby.

- Não há muita coisa - disse ele. - Apenas as roupas do garoto e uma câmera.

Cloudmind enfiou a mão na caixa e tirou um cinto de couro preto. Não estava cortado.

Quando Owen Cloudmind entrou na sala da secretária da agenda do Ministro Malfoy, Deborah Kanner, ela se aprontava para sair para o almoço.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Owen?

- Tenho um problema, Deborah.

- E isso é novidade?

Owen Cloudmind fingiu consultar algumas anotações.

- Tenho informações de que no dia 15 de outubro o Ministro teve uma reunião secreta aqui com um bruxo da China para conversar sobre o Tibete.

- Não sei de nenhuma reunião assim.

- Poderia verificar para mim?

- Qual foi mesmo a data que você disse?

- Dia 15 de outubro.

Cloudmind observou enquanto Deborah tirava uma agenda da gaveta e verificava.

- Dia 15 de outubro? A que horas teria sido essa reunião?

- Dez horas da noite, aqui mesmo no Ministério.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Às dez horas daquela noite o Ministro estava numa reunião com o inominável Whitman.

Cloudmind franziu o rosto.

- Não foi o que me contaram. Eu poderia dar uma olhada nessa agenda?

- Sinto muito, mas é confidencial, Owen.

- Talvez eu tenha recebido uma informação errada. Obrigado, Deborah.

Ele se retirou.

Trinta minutos depois, Owen Cloudmind estava conversando com o inominável Steve Whitman.

- General, o Profeta Diário gostaria de dar alguma cobertura à reunião que teve no dia 15 de outubro com o Ministro. Soube que algumas questões importantes foram discutidas.

O general sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não sei onde obteve essa informação, Sr. Cloudmind. A reunião foi cancelada. O Ministro tinha outro compromisso.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, sim. Vamos marcar outra data.

- Obrigado, inominável.

Owen Cloudmind voltou ao Ministério. Foi de novo à sala de Deborah Kanner.

- O que é desta vez, Owen?

- A mesma coisa - disse Cloudmind, pesaroso. - Meu informante jura que às dez horas da noite de 15 de outubro o Ministro se encontrava aqui, reunido com um bruxo da China, para discutir o Tibete.

Ela fitou-o com alguma exasperação.

- Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer que não houve essa reunião?

Cloudmind suspirou.

- Para ser franco, não sei mais o que fazer. Meu chefe quer publicar essa notícia. É sensacional. Acho que teremos de publicá-la sem confirmação.

Ele se encamínhou para a porta.

- Espere um instante!

Cloudmind virou-se.

- O que é?

- Não podem publicar essa história. Não é verdadeira. O Ministro ficará furioso.

- Não me cabe a decisão.

Deborah hesitou.

- Se eu puder provar que ele estava reunido com o inominável Whitman, você vai esquecer essa história?

- Claro. Não quero causar nenhum problema.

Cloudmind observou Deborah pegar a agenda de novo e folhear as páginas.

- Aqui está uma lista dos compromissos do Ministro para essa data. Dê uma olhada. Dia 15 de outubro.

Havia duas paginas de registros. Deborah apontou para a anotação às dez horas da noite.

- Veja aqui.

- Tem razão.

Cloudmind se ocupava a esquadrinhar o resto da agenda naquele dia. E focalizou um registro às três horas da tarde. Judd Houston.

* * *

- Ministro Malfoy? – perguntou a secretaria. - O Sr. Milinight gostaria de lhe falar.

- Mande-o entrar. Quantas vezes eu já disse que se estiver sozinho Milinight pode entrar sem ser anunciado. Seu bando de mestiços imprestáveis.

Jules Milinight acabava de entrar na sala.

- E você Draco, como está?

- Estou bem, apesar de todo esse circo que a Weasley causou.

Novamente o telefone tocou:

- O inominável Andrews está aqui e deseja vê-lo, Sr. Ministro. Ele não tem hora marcada, mas diz que é urgente.

- Ele não tem que ter hora marcada. Mande-o entrar.

A porta se abriu e Carl Andrews entrou no Gabinete do Ministro.

- É uma surpresa e tanto, Carl. Está tudo bem?

O inominável Andrews sentou-se.

- Está, sim, Draco. Apenas achei que você e eu deveríamos ter uma conversinha. Como vai Jules?

- Muito bem inominável.

Draco sorriu.

- Eu tinha uma agenda lotada hoje, mas para você...

- Bem, acho que seria bom para nós que você mandasse soltar todos os prisioneiros de Azkaban.

Draco escutava com uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Carl... Você está falando sério? Se eu fizer isso, vão me tirar do cargo instantaneamente.

- Não seja ingénuo, Draco. Se realmente quiséssemos soltar os prisioneiros de Azkaban, poderemos fazê-lo a qualquer hora.

- Não acredito que você possa...

- Acredite no que quiser, Draco. A soltura dos que estão em Azkaban é uma coisa muito boa a se fazer. Quero que faça isso.

- Mas, você não pode...

- Não me diga o que você tem de fazer, Draco. - O inominável Andrews inclinou-se para a frente. - Eu lhe direi o que tem de fazer. Não esqueça de quem o pôs nessa cadeira.

- Carl, você pode não me respeitar, mas tem de respeitar este cargo - declarou Draco, muito calmo. - Independente de quem me pôs aqui, sou o Ministro.

O inominável Andrews levantou-se.

- O Ministro? Você não passa de uma porra de um boneco, Draco! O meu fantoche! Recebe ordens, não as dá. - Draco fitou-o em silêncio por um longo momento.

- Quantos haras de hipogrifos você e seus amigos possuem, Carl?

- Isso não é da sua conta. Se insistir em não fazer o que eu quero, estará liquidado. Está me entendendo? Eu lhe dou vinte e quatro horas para recuperar o bom senso!

Ao jantar, naquela noite, Alicia disse:

- Papai me pediu para conversar com você, Draco. Ele está muito transtornado.

Ele olhou para a esposa através da mesa e pensou: "Terei de brigar com você também".

- Ele me contou o que está acontecendo. É mesmo?

- É, sim. - Alicia inclinou-se através da mesa. - E acho maravilhoso que você não faça o que ele quer.

Draco demorou um pouco para absorver.

- Mas seu pai quer que eu solte todos os prisioneiros de Azkaban.

- Sei disso. E ele está errado. Não se pode soltar eles assim...

Draco estudou Alicia. Pensou no quanto ela se saíra bem como primeira-dama. Envolvera-se em importantes obras de caridade e era defensora de meia dúzia de grandes causas. Era linda, inteligente e interessada... E foi como se Draco a visse pela primeira vez. "Por que fico dando voltas por aí?" - pensou ele. – "Tenho tudo que preciso aqui mesmo."

- Terá uma longa reunião esta noite?

- Não - respondeu Draco, falando bem devagar. - Vou cancelá-la. Ficarei em casa.

Naquela noite, Draco fez amor com Alicia pela primeira vez em semanas e foi maravilhoso. E pela manhã ele pensou: "Pedirei a Jules para devolver o apartamento".

* * *

O bilhete estava em sua mesa na manhã seguinte.

_"Quero que saiba que sou um grande fã seu, e não faria coisa alguma para prejudicá-lo. Eu estava na garagem do Monroe Arms no dia 15, e fiquei muito surpreso ao vê-lo ali. No dia seguinte, quando li sobre o assassinato da garota, compreendi por que voltou para limpar suas impressões digitais dos botões do elevador Tenho certeza de que todos os jornais estariam interessados em minha história e me pagariam um bocado de dinheiro. Mas, como disse, sou seu fã. Não ia querer fazer coisa alguma que pudesse prejudicá-lo. Mas bem que preciso de alguma ajuda financeira e, se estiver interessado isso ficará apenas entre nós dois. Entrarei em contato daqui a alguns dias, dando tempo para que pense a respeito._

_Sinceramente, Um amigo."_

- Essa não! - murmurou Sime Lombardo. - Isso é incrível! Como foi entregue?

- Veio pelo correio - informou Jules Milinight. - Endereçado ao Ministro, "pessoal".

- Pode ser apenas algum maluco que está tentando...

- Não podemos correr nenhum risco, Sime. Não acredito por um minuto sequer que seja verdade, mas se um único sussurro dessa história transpirar, destruiria o Ministro. Temos de protegê-lo.

- E como faremos isso?

- Para começar, precisamos descobrir quem mandou esta carta.

Jules Milinight estava na sede do Ministério, no Departamento de Investigações Mágicas conversando com o auror Clay Jacobs.

- Disse que era urgente, Jules?

- Disse.

Jules Milinight abriu sua pasta e tirou uma única folha de papel. Clay jacobs pegou e leu em voz alta:

- Quero que saiba que sou um grande fã seu, Entrarei em contato daqui a alguns dias, dando tempo para que pense a respeito.

Todo o resto entre essas duas frases fora apagado. Jacobs levantou os olhos.

- O que é isto?

- Envolve a mais alta segurança. - disse Jules Milinight.

- O Ministro me pediu que tentasse descobrir quem mandou. Pede que vocês verifiquem as impressões digitais.

Clay jacobs tornou a estudar o papel, franzindo o rosto.

- Isso é bastante estranho, Jules.

- Por quê?

- A impressão é de que há alguma coisa errada.

- O Ministro pede apenas que lhe dêem o nome da pessoa que escreveu.

- Presumindo que tenha deixado suas impressões digitais no papel.

Jules Milinight acenou com a cabeça.

- Isso mesmo.

- Espere aqui.

Jacobs levantou-se e deixou a sala. Jules Milinight olhou pela janela, pensando na carta e nas possíveis conseqüências.

Clay Jacobs voltou exatamente sete minutos depois.

- Você está com sorte.

O coração de Jules Milinight disparou.

- Descobriram alguma coisa?

- Descobrimos. - Jacobs entregou a Milinight um pedaço de papel. - O homem que você procura esteve envolvido num acidente de vassouras há cerca de um ano. Seu nome é Carl Yourdon. Trabalha no Monroe Arms. - Ele estudou Milinight por um momento antes de acrescentar: - Há mais alguma coisa que gostaria de me dizer a respeito, Jules?

- Não - respondeu Jules Milinight, com toda sinceridade - Não há.

**N/A:** Esse capítulo está mais curtinho que os outros... Mas esse capítulo é muito importante. Aqui verdadeiramente é o Começo do Fim. Estamos nos encaminhando para desvandar todos esses crimes... Estou muito a fim de acabar essa fic rápido, acho que quanto mais ela demorar menos é o interesse do povo, comigo acontece assim, pq com vocês não haveria de acontecer? De suspense, já chega o tão esperado Harry Potter and Half Bloom Prince...

Bem, eu vou ficando por aqui, acredito que essa fic acabe em mais uns 4 capítulos no máximo...

Também tenho outro recado, estarei publicando outras duas fic baseadas em um livro do grandioso Sidney Sheldon: Conte-me seus sonhos e Nada é para sempre... Espero que me prestigiem tanto como essa...

Gente, falei muito não? Deixem reviews, ok????


	17. Queima de Arquivo

**Capítulo 17 - Queima de arquivo**

- Owen Cloudmind está na linha três, srta. Weasley. Ele diz que é urgente.

- Vou atender. - Gina pegou o fone e apertou um botão.

- Owen?

- Está sozinha?

- Estou.

Ela ouviu-o respirar fundo.

- Muito bem, aqui vamos nós.

E Cloudmind falou sem interrupção pelos dez minutos seguintes.

Virgínia Weasley entrou apressada na sala de Matt Baker.

- Precisamos conversar, Matt. - Ela sentou-se na frente da mesa. - E se eu lhe dissesse que Draco Malfoy está envolvido no assassinato de Judd Houston?

- Para começar, eu diria que é paranóica e passou dos limites.

- Owen Cloudmind acaba de me telefonar. Ele conversou com a vice Ministroa Houston, que não acredita que Paul Yerby tenha matado sua filha. E falou com os pais de Paul Yerby. Eles também não acreditam.

- Eu não esperaria que eles acreditassem - comentou Matt Baker. - Se é apenas isso...

- Isso é apenas o começo. Owen foi ao necrotério e falou com a médica-legista. Ela informou que o cinto do garoto estava tão apertado que tiveram de cortá-lo de seu pescoço. - Matt Baker escutava com a maior atenção agora.

- E ... ?

- Owen foi pegar os pertences de Yerby. O cinto estava lá. Intacto.

Matt Baker respirou fundo.

- Está me dizendo que ele foi assassinado no Ministério e houve um acobertamento?

- Não estou dizendo nada, apenas relato os fatos. Draco Malfoy tentou me fazer usar Veneno de Mimbletonia em uma ocasião. Quando ele era candidato a vice Ministro, uma mulher que era secretária morreu de uma overdose de Veneno de Mimbletonia. Quando ele era vice Ministro, sua secretária foi encontrada num parque em coma induzido por Veneno de Mimbletonia. Cloudmind descobriu que Draco telefonou para o hospital e sugeriu que desligassem os aparelhos de sustentação da vida. - Gina fez uma pausa, inclinou-se para a frente. - Houve um telefonema da Suíte Imperial para o Ministério na noite em que Judd Houston foi assassinada. Owen verificou os registros telefônicos do hotel. A página referente ao dia 15 fora arrancada. A secretária de agenda do Ministro informou a Cloudmind que Draco teve uma reunião com o general Whitman naquela noite. Não houve essa reunião. Owen falou com a senhora Jackie Houston e ela disse que Judd visitara o Ministério e que combinara um encontro de sua filha com o Ministro.

Houve um silêncio prolongado.

- Onde Owen Cloudmind está agora? - perguntou Matt Baker.

- Procurando Carl Yourdon, o recepcionista do hotel que fez a reserva da Suíte Imperial.

* * *

- Sinto muito, mas não damos informações pessoais sobre os nossos empregados. - disse Robinson.

Owen Cloudmind insistiu:

- Só estou pedindo o endereço de sua casa para poder..

- Não adiantaria. O sr. Yourdon viajou em férias. Cloudmind suspirou.

- É uma pena. Eu esperava que ele pudesse preencher os espaços em branco.

- Espaços em branco?

- Isso mesmo. Vamos publicar uma grande reportagem sobre a morte da filha da senhora Houston em seu hotel. Bom, terei de completar a matéria sem Yourdon. - Ele pegou um bloco e uma caneta. - Há quanto tempo este hotel existe? Quero saber de tudo sobre sua história, sua clientela...

Jeremy Robinson franziu o rosto.

- Espere um pouco. Tenho certeza que isso não é necessário. Afinal, ela poderia ter morrido em qualquer lugar.

Owen Cloudmind balançou a cabeça, com uma expressão compadecida.

- Sei disso, mas foi aqui que aconteceu. Seu hotel vai se tornar tão famoso quanto Watergate.

- Sr. Cloudmind, eu agradeceria se pudesse... isto é, uma publicidade assim é sempre prejudicial. Não há nenhuma possibilidade ... ?

Cloudmind se mostrou pensativo por um momento.

- Se eu pudesse conversar com o sr. Yourdon, talvez encontrasse um ângulo diferente.

- Eu ficaria muito agradecido por isso. Vou lhe dar o endereço dele.

Owen Cloudmind começava a ficar nervoso. À medida que a seqüência de acontecimentos ia se definindo, tomava-se evidente que ocorrera uma conspiração para assassinato e uma operação de encobrimento no mais alto nível. Antes de procurar o recepcionista do hotel, ele decidiu passar por seu apartamento. Sua esposa, Rita, estava na cozinha, preparando o jantar. Era uma ruiva pequena, com olhos verdes faiscantes e uma pele muito clara. Virou-se, surpresa, quando o marido entrou.

- O que veio fazer em casa no meio do dia, Owen?

- Apenas pensei em passar por aqui e dar um olá. - Ela fitou-o nos olhos.

- Não é só isso. Há mais alguma coisa acontecendo. O que é?

Cloudmind hesitou.

- Há quanto tempo não visita sua mãe?

- Estive com ela na semana passada. Por quê?

- Por que não a visita de novo, meu bem?

- Há alguma coisa errada? - Ele sorriu.

- Errada? - Cloudmind foi até a comija da lareira. É melhor começar a tirar a poeira. Vamos pôr um Prêmio Pulitzer aqui e um Prêmio Peabody ali.

- Do que está falando?

- Estou investigando um caso que vai abalar uma porção de gente... e nos mais altos níveis. E a reportagem mais emocionante que já fiz.

- Por que quer que eu visite minha mãe? - Cloudmind deu de ombros.

- Há uma chance mínima de que o caso se torne um pouco perigoso. Algumas pessoas tentam ocultar os fatos. Eu me sentiria melhor se você passasse alguns dias fora de casa, até que tudo fique esclarecido.

- Mas se você corre perigo...

- Não, não corro nenhum perigo.

- Tem certeza de que nada vai acontecer com você?

- Absoluta. Arrume algumas roupas e saia logo daqui. Telefonarei para você esta noite.

- Está bem. - murmurou Rita, relutante. - Cloudmind olhou para seu relógio.

- Eu providenciarei uma chave de portal para FarmsBellow.

* * *

Uma hora depois, Cloudmind parou diante de uma modesta casa de alvenaria na área de Wheaton. Saiu do carro, foi até a porta da frente e tocou a campainha.

Ninguém veio atender. Ele tocou de novo e esperou. A porta foi aberta abruptamente e uma bruxa corpulenta, de meia-idade, fitou-o com expressão desconfiada.

- O que você quer?

- Sou do Ministério da Magia. - Cloudmind mostrou uma identificação, sem dar tempo para a mulher verificar. - Quero falar com Carl Yourdon.

- Meu irmão não está.

- Sabe onde posso encontrá-lo?

- Não.

Depressa demais. Cloudmind balançou a cabeça.

- É uma pena. Muito bem, pode começar a empacotar as coisas dele. Pedirei ao Departamento para mandar o caminhão. - Cloudmind virou-se, começou a voltar para seu carro.

- Ei, espere um minuto! Que caminhão? Do que está falando?

Cloudmind parou, tornou a se virar para a mulher.

- Seu irmão não lhe contou?

- Contou o quê?

Cloudmind se aproximou alguns passos.

- Ele está numa encrenca.

A mulher fitou-o com uma expressão ansiosa.

- Que tipo de encrenca?

- Lamento, mas não estou autorizado a falar a respeito. - Cloudmind balançou a cabeça. - E ele parece uma boa pessoa.

- E é mesmo! - exclamou a mulher, com veemência. - Carl é uma pessoa maravilhosa!

Cloudmind acenou com a cabeça.

- Foi essa a impressão que tive quando o interrogamos no Departamento.

O pânico da irmã era evidente.

- Interrogaram sobre o quê?

- Fraude. Fraude nos impostos. E uma pena. Eu queria dizer a ele que há uma contradição nas normas que poderia ajudá-lo, mas... - Cloudmind tornou a se virar para ir embora.

- Espere! Ele... Carl foi para um hotel de pesca. Eu não deveria contar a ninguém onde fica.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Não... mas este caso é diferente. É o Sunshine Fishing Lodge, no lago em Godric´s Hollow.

- Está certo. Entrarei em contato com ele.

- Seria maravilhoso. Tem certeza de que não vai acontecer nada com Carl?

- Absoluta. Providenciarei para que ele seja bem cuidado.

Cloudmind aparatou em Godric´s Hollow. Em férias, anos antes, Cloudmind pescara no lago, e tivera sorte. Esperava ter sorte também desta vez.

Caía uma chuva fina, mas Carl Yourdon não se importava. Era nessas ocasiões que os peixes mais mordiam a isca. Queria pegar a perca-listrada, e usava barrigudinhos como isca, suspensos por bóias, na esteira do bote a remo. As ondas batiam contra a pequena embarcação, no meio do lago, e a isca continuava intocada. Os peixes não estavam com pressa. Não importava. Ele também não tinha pressa. Nunca se sentira mais féliz. Ia ficar mais rico do que imaginara em seus sonhos mais delirantes. Fora um golpe de sorte. Você precisa estar no lugar certo no momento certo.

Ele voltara ao Monroe Arms para buscar um casaco que esquecera e já ia deixar a garagem quando a porta do elevador privativo abrira. Ao ver quem saía, ele arriara em seu carro, aturdido. Observara o homem voltar, limpar as impressões digitais no elevador e depois partir. Mas só compreendera tudo ao ler a notícia do assassinato no dia seguinte. De certa forma, sentia pena do homem. Era um fã incondicional dele. O problema é que um homem assim, tão famoso, jamais consegue se esconder. Aonde quer que vá, o mundo o conhece.

"Ele me pagará para ficar quieto. Não tem opção. Começarei com cem mil. Depois que ele pagar uma vez, terá de continuar a pagar Talvez eu compre um castelo na França ou um chalé na Suíça."

Carl Yourdon sentiu um puxão na extremidade da linha e apertou o caniço. Podia sentir o peixe tentando escapar. Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Está fisgado.

À distância, ele ouviu o barulho de uma lancha grande se aproximando. Não deveriam permitir lanchas no lago. Só servem para afugentar os peixes. A lancha vinha em sua direção.

- Não chegue tão perto! - gritou Carl. A lancha parecia vir direto para cima dele.

- Ei, tome cuidado! Veja para onde vai! Pelo amor de Deus...

A lancha atingiu o bote, partiu-o ao meio, e a água sugou Yourdon para baixo.

"Mas que bêbado idiota" - Ele ofegava para respirar. Conseguiu projetar a cabeça além da superfície. A lancha fizera a volta e se aproximava de novo. E a última coisa que Carl Yourdon sentiu, antes da lancha esmagar seu crânio, foi outro puxão do peixe na linha.

Quando Owen Cloudmind chegou ao local, a área estava apinhada de carros do Ministério e um carro do necrotério. Os carros foram desiluzionados e partiam naquele instante. Owen Cloudmind perguntou a um espectador:

- O que aconteceu?

- Algum pobre coitado sofreu um acidente no lago. Não restou muita coisa dele.

E Cloudmind soube no mesmo instante.

* * *

À meia-noite, Owen Cloudmind trabalhava em seu computador, sozinho no apartamento, escrevendo a reportagem que destruiria o Ministro da Magia. Era uma reportagem que lhe valeria o Prêmio Pulitzer. Não havia a menor dúvida a respeito em sua mente. Aquela matéria haveria de torná-lo mais famoso do que Kriegsward e Berristein. Era a reportagem do século.

Ele foi interrompido pelo som da campainha da porta. Levantou-se e foi atender.

- Quem é?

- Uma encomenda de Virgínia Weasley.

Ela obteve novas informações. Ele abriu a porta. Viu um brilho de metal, uma dor insuportável dilacerou seu peito. E depois o nada.

* * *

A sala de estar de Owen Cloudmind dava a impressão de que fora atingida por um furacão em miniatura. Todas as gavetas e armários haviam sido abertos, o conteúdo espalhava-se pelo chão.

Nick Reese observou o corpo de Owen Cloudmind sendo removido. Virou-se para o auror Steve Brown.

- Algum sinal da arma do crime?

- Não.

- já falou com os vizinhos?

- Já. O prédio é um zoológico, cheio de macacos. Não veja, não ouça, não fale. Nada. A sra. Cloudmind está voltando para a cidade. Soube da notícia pelo rádio.

Houve outros assaltos na área durante os últimos seis meses e...

- Não sei se foi um assalto.

- Como assim?

- Cloudmind esteve no Ministério no outro dia para recolher os pertences de Paul Yerby. Eu gostaria de saber em que reportagem ele trabalhava. Não há papéis nas gavetas?

- Não.

- Nem anotações?

- Nada.

- Portanto, ou ele era muito meticuloso, ou alguém se deu ao trabalho de levar tudo.

Reese foi até a escrivaninha. Um cabo pendia ali, sem estar ligado a nada. Reese levantou-o.

- O que é isto?

O auror Brown adiantou-se para olhar.

- É um cabo de um computador. Devia haver um aqui. Isso significa que pode haver backups em algum lugar.

- Levaram o computador, mas Cloudmind pode ter guardado uma cópia de seus arquivos. Vamos procurar.

Encontraram o disquete de backup numa pasta no carro de Cloudmind. Reese entregou a Brown.

- Leve à delegacia. Deve haver uma senha de entrada. Peça a Chris Colby para dar uma olhada. Ele é o nosso perito.

A porta da frente do apartamento foi aberta e Rita Cloudmind entrou. Estava pálida e transtornada. Parou ao ver os homens.

- Sra. Cloudmind?

- Quem são ... ?

- Auror Nick Reese. Homicídios. E este é o auror Brown.

Ela olhou ao redor.

- Onde ... ?

- Tivemos de remover o corpo de seu marido, sra. Cloudmind. Lamento profundamente. Sei que é um momento horrível, mas preciso fazer algumas perguntas.

Ela fitou-o, e de repente o medo povoou seus olhos. Era a última reação que Reese esperava. De que ela tinha medo?

- Seu marido trabalhava numa reportagem especial, não é mesmo?

"Estou investigando um caso que vai abalar uma porção de gente... e nos mais altos níveis. È a reportagem mais emocionante que já fiz."

- Sra. Cloudmind?

- Eu... não sei de nada.

- Sabe qual era o assunto da reportagem?

- Não. Owen nunca conversava comigo sobre seu trabalho. - Era evidente que ela mentia.

- Não tem idéia de quem poderia tê-lo matado?

Rita Cloudmind olhou ao redor, para as gavetas e armários abertos.

- Há... deve ter sido um assaltante.

O auror Reese e o auror Brown trocaram um olhar.

- Se não se importam, eu... gostaria de ficar sozinha. Foi um choque terrível.

- Claro. Há alguma coisa que possamos fazer para ajudá-la?

- Não. Apenas... Apenas saiam, por favor.

- Voltaremos depois. - prometeu Nick Reese.

Ao chegar à delegacia, o auror Reese telefonou para Matt Baker.

- Estou investigando o assassinato de Owen Cloudmind - disse ele. - Pode me informar sobre a reportagem em que ele trabalhava?

- Posso, sim. Owen investigava a morte de Judd Houston.

- Entendo. Ele já tinha apresentado alguma matéria?

- Não. Esperávamos pelo texto quando... - Matt não continuou.

- Certo. Obrigado, Sr. Baker.

- Se descobrir alguma coisa, pode me informar?

- Será o primeiro a saber. - garantiu Reese.

**N/A: **Oieeeeeeeeee!!!! Mais um capítulo... Está havendo uma queima de arquivo geral... Todo mundo que sabe alguma coisa a respeito do caso do Veneno da Mimbletonia está sendo morto... Uffa!! E ae estão gostando? Deixem reviews please... Eu gostaira de informar tb que hoje vão ao ar alguns capítulos de **Nada é Eterno, **fic baseada em outro livro do Sidney Sheldon e que para alegria de todo mundo, não vou demorar a atualizar os capítulos pois a fic já está prontinha... Vou postar também outros dois livros do mestre: **A Outra Face **(que tb já está pronta) e **Conte-me seus sonhos **(q tb já está pronta)... É só o tempo de passar para o html... Bjus e até mais...


	18. O cerco se fecha

Capítulo 18 - O cerco se fecha

Na manhã seguinte, Mila Bulstrode entrou na sala de Virgínia Weasley.

- Quero fazer a reportagem sobre a morte de Owen. Gostaria de falar com a viúva.

- Mas você é nossa correspondente no Ministério. Não podemos simplesmente tirá-la de lá. E se algo for suspeito?

- Bem, eu faço a matéria e depois volto para o Ministério rapidamente.

- Tudo bem. Designarei uma equipe para acompanhá-la.

Ao final da tarde, Mila e sua equipe pararam diante do prédio de apartamentos em que Owen Cloudmind residia. Com a equipe a seguindo, Mila foi tocar a campainha do apartamento. Era o tipo de entrevista que Mila receava, já era bastante horrível mostrar na televisão as vítimas de crimes bruxos violentos, mas se intrometer na dor das famílias desoladas parecia-lhe ainda pior. A porta foi aberta e Rita Cloudmind apareceu.

- O que vocês ... ?

- Lamento incomodá-la, sra. Cloudmind. Sou Mila Bulstrode, do Profeta Diário. Gostaríamos que nos falasse sobre sua reação ao...

Rita Cloudmind ficou imóvel por um momento, e depois gritou:

- Assassinos!

Ela virou-se e correu para dentro do apartamento.

- Espere aqui.

Mila entrou e foi encontrar Rita Cloudmind no quarto.

- Sra. Cloudmind...

- Saia daqui! Vocês mataram meu marido!

Mila ficou perplexa.

- Como asim?

- Deram ao Owen uma missão tão perigosa que ele me obrigou a deixar a cidade porque... porque temia por minha vida.

Mila fitou-a, consternada.

- Mas... Que reportagem era essa em que ele trabalhava?

- Owen não quis me contar. - Ela fazia um esforço para conter a histeria. - Disse que era... perigosa demais. Uma coisa grande. Falou sobre o Prêmio Pulitzer e...

Rita Cloudmind começou a chorar. Mila adiantou-se e braçou-a.

- Sinto muito. Ele falou mais alguma coisa?

- Não. Apenas disse que eu precisava deixar a cidade e me disse para ir para a casa da minha mãe. Ia conversar com algum... algum empregado de hotel.

- Onde?

- No Monroe Arms.

- Obrigada!

* * *

- Não sei por que está aqui, srta. Bulstrode - protestou Jeremy Robinson. - Cloudmind prometeu que não haveria publicidade sobre o hotel, se eu cooperasse.

- Sr. Robinson, o Sr. Cloudmind está morto. tudo o que quero é algumas informações.

Jeremy Robinson sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não sei de nada. .

- O que disse ao sr. Cloudmind? - Robinson suspirou.

- Ele pediu o endereço de Carl Yourdon, meu recepcionista. E eu dei.

- O Sr. Cloudmind foi procurá-lo?

- Não tenho a menor idéia.

- Eu gostaria que me desse esse endereço.

Jeremy fitou-a em silêncio por um momento, tornou a suspirar.

- Está bem. Ele morava com a irmã.

Um instante depois, Mila tinha o endereço. Robinson observou-a deixar o hotel, depois pegou o telefone e ligou para o Ministério.

* * *

Chris Colby, o perito em computador do departamento, entrou na sala do auror.

Reese segurando um disquete. Quase tremia de excitação.

- O que conseguiu? - perguntou Reese. Chris Colby respirou fundo.

- Isto vai deixá-lo espantado. Aqui tem uma cópia impressa do que há no disquete.

- Será que essa coisa trouxa vai servir para alguma coisa? Até hoje não vejo nenhuma utilidade para isso.

- Vou lhe mostrar.

O auror Reese começou a ler e uma expressão de incredulidade se estampou em seu rosto.

- Santa Mãe de Deus! - exclamou ele. - Tenho de mostrar isto ao capitão McLagan.

Quando o capitão Joseph McLagan acabou de ler a copia impressa, levantou os olhos para o auror Reese.

- Eu... Nunca vida nada igual.

- Nunca houve nada igual. - declarou Reese. - O que fazemos com isso?

O capitão McLagan respondeu em voz pausada:

- Acho que devemos prender esse sujeito. Owen Cloudmind era um cidadão de bem, um repórter do Profeta Diário. Quando foi morto, ele se encontrava no meio de uma investigação sobre o assassinato de Judd Houston.

E começou a ler novamente, dessa vez em voz alta, as folhas que estavam em sua mão.

- "_Tenho motivos para acreditar que o Ministro dos Estados Unidos cometeu pelo menos um assassinato e está envolvido em mais quatro..."_

Obtive as seguintes informações de várias fontes. Virgínia Weasley, a proprietária e editora do Profeta Diário, está disposta a jurar que em uma ocasião Draco Malfoy tentou persuadi-Ia a tomar uma droga ilegal chamada Veneno de Mimbletonia.

Quando Draco Malfoy era candidato a vice Ministro do Londres , Pansy Parkiston, uma secretária, ameaçou processá-lo por assédio sexual. Malfoy disse a um colega que teria de conversar com ela. No dia seguinte, o corpo de Pansy foi encontrado no rio Londres . Ela morreu de uma overdose de Veneno de Mimbletonia.

A secretária do então vice Ministro Draco Malfoy,Mirian FriedIand, foi encontrada inconsciente num banco de parque durante a madrugada. Estava em coma

induzido por ter tomado uma overdose de Veneno de Mimbletonia. O Ministério esperava que ela recuperasse os sentidos para descobrir quem lhe dera a droga. Draco Malfoy telefonou para o hospital e sugeriu que desligassem os aparelhos que a mantinham viva. Mirian FriedIand morreu sem sair do coma.

Judd Houston foi morta por uma overdose de ecstasy líquido. Descobri que na noite de sua morte foi dado um telefonema do hotel para o Ministério. Procurei os registros telefónicos do hotel, mas a página para esse dia fora arrancada. Fui informado de que o Ministro se encontrava numa reunião naquela noite, mas descobri que a reunião fora cancelada. Ninguém sabe do paradeiro do Ministro naquela noite.

Paul Yerby foi detido como suspeito do assassinato de Judd Houston. O capitão McLagan informou ao Ministro onde Yerby se achava detido. Na manhã seguinte, Yerby foi encontrado enforcado em sua cela. Ele teria se enforcado com seu cinto, mas quando procurei seus pertences pessoais no Ministério encontrei o cinto, intacto.

Através de um amigo no Ministério, descobri que uma carta de chantagem foi enviada à Ministério. O Ministro Malfoy pediu ao FBI que um perito do Ministério, descobrisse as digitais na carta. A maior parte do texto fora coberta por tinta branca, mas o meu amigo perito foi capaz de decifrá-la com a ajuda de um infrascópio.

As impressões digitais na carta pertenciam a Carl Yourdon, um recepcionista no Monroe Arms Hotel, provavelmente o único que poderia conhecer a identidade da

pessoa que reservou a suíte em que a moça foi morta. Ele viajara para um hotel de pesca, mas seu nome fora revelado à Ministério. Quando cheguei lá, descobri que Yourdon morrerano que parecia ter sido um acidente.

Há ligações demais para que essas mortes sejam apenas coincidência. Vou continuar na investigação, mas devo confessar que estou com medo. Pelo menos registrei tudo isto, caso algo venha a me acontecer."

- Por Merlin! - exclamou Joseph McLagan. - Isso... é horrível! Não posso acreditar.

- Cloudmind acreditava, e é bem provável que tenha sido morto para se impedir que as informações vazassem. O que faremos agora? - perguntou Reese.

- Como perguntar ao Ministro da Magia se ele matou meia dúzia de pessoas? - perguntou McLagan desesperançoso.

- É uma boa pergunta. Vamos jogá-lo em Azkaban?

- Antes de fazermos qualquer coisa... - disse McLagan. - acho que devemos apresentar este texto ao próprio Ministro e lhe dar uma oportunidade de se explicar.

- Enquanto isso, mandarei preparar um mandado para a prisão dele. Devemos estar preparados para tudo. - disse Reese.

- Bem, vou ligar para lá.

* * *

Jules Milinight largou o telefone e continuou sentado, em silêncio, pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Levantou-se, atravessou o corredor até a sala de Deborah Kanner, a secretária do Ministro.

- Preciso falar com o Ministro.

- Ele está numa reunião. Se puder..

- Tenho de falar com ele agora, Deborah. É urgente. - Ela reconheceu a expressão de urgência de Milinight.

- Está bem.

Ela pegou o telefone e apertou um botão.

- Lamento interrompê-lo, Sr. Ministro, mas o Sr. Milinight está aqui e disse que precisa vê-lo. - Ela escutou por um momento. - Obrigada.

Deborah Kanner desligou, virou-se para Milinight e avisou:

- Cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos depois, Jules Milinight estava a sós com o Ministro Malfoy no Gabinete Ministerial.

- O que é tão importante, Jules? Milinight respirou fundo.

- Os aurores do Ministério acham que você está envolvido em seis assassinatos.

Draco sorriu.

- Isso é alguma espécie de piada...

- Acha mesmo? Pois eles estão vindo para cá agora. Acreditam que você matou Judd Houston... e Paul Yérby.

Draco empalideceu.

- O quê?

- Sei que é um absurdo. Pelo que disseram, todas as provas são circunstanciais. Tenho certeza de que poderá explicar onde estava na noite em que a moça morreu.

Draco ficou calado. Jules Milinight esperou.

- Pode explicar não é, Draco?

Draco engoliu em seco.

- Não, não posso.

- Mas tem de explicar!

- Jules, preciso ficar a sós...

Saindo do gabinete, Jules Milinight foi falar com o inominável Andrews, que se encontrava no Ministério.

- O que é tão urgente, Jules?

- E... é sobre o Ministro.

- O que aconteceu?

- Os aurores acham que Draco é um assassino.

O inominável Andrews fitou aturdido.

- Mas que história é essa?

Milinight relatou tudo. Quando ele acabou, o inominável Andrews murmurou:

- Mas que filho da puta idiota! Sabe o que isso significa?

- Sim, senhor. Significa que Draco..

- Draco que se foda. Passei anos para por ele no lugar onde o quero. Não me importa o que aconteça com ele. Estou no controle agora, Jules. Tenho o poder. Não vou permitir que a estupidez de Draco o tire de mim. Não vou permitir que ninguém o tire de mim!

- Não sei como pode...

- Não disse que todas as provas são circunstanciais?

- Isso mesmo. Fui informado de que não existe nenhuma prova concreta. Mas ele não tem um álibi.

- Onde o Ministro está neste momento?

- No Gabinete Ministerial.

- Pois tenho boas notícias para ele - anunciou o inominável Carl Andrews.

O inominável Andrews sentou-se diante de Draco no Gabinete Ministerial.

- Estive ouvindo algumas coisas surpreendentes, Draco. Um absurdo, é claro. Não sei como eles poderiam pensar que você...

- Eu também não. Não fiz nada de errado, Carl.

- Tenho certeza de que não fez. Mas e se por acaso se espalhar a notícia de que você sequer foi suspeito de crimes tão horríveis...

Pode compreender como isso afetaria o cargo, não é mesmo?

- Claro, mas...

- Você é importante demais para deixar que uma coisa assim aconteça. Este gabinete controla o mundo bruxo, Draco. Não vai querer renunciar a isto.

- Não sou culpado de nada, Carl.

- Mas eles acham que você é. Fui informado que não tem álibi para a noite em que Judd Houston foi assassinada. É verdade?

Houve um momento de silêncio.

- É, sim.

O inominável Andrews sorriu.

- O que aconteceu com a sua memória, filho? Esteve comigo naquela noite. Passamos a noite toda juntos.

Draco fitou-o nos olhos, confuso.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Sou seu álibi. Ninguém vai questionar minha palavra. Mas ninguem mesmo. Vou salvá-lo, Draco.

Houve um longo silêncio.

- O que você quer em troca, Carl?

O inominável Andrews acenou com a cabeça.

- Só algumas coisinhas ínfimas

Draco declarou:

- Não vou fazer nada que eu não queira, entendeu?

Os olhos do inominável Andrews se contraíram.

- O que você disse?

- Vou fazer o que EU quero. O importante, Carl, não é por quanto tempo um Ministro permanece no cargo, mas sim o que ele faz durante seu

mandato.

O rosto do inominável Andrews começava a ficar vermelho.

- Sabe o que está fazendo?

- Sei.

O inominável inclinou-se através da mesa.

- Não creio que saiba. Eles estão a caminho daqui para acusá-lo de assassinato, Draco. Onde pretende negociar seus acordos... em Azkaban? Acaba de jogar toda a sua vida no lixo, seu idiota...

Uma voz soou pelo interfone:

- Sr. Ministro, há algumas pessoas aqui que desejam lhe falar. Os aurores...

- Mande-os entrar.

O inominável Andrews disse, em tom sarcástico:

- Parece que eu deveria me ater a julgar carne de hipogrifo. Cometi um grande erro com você, Draco. Mas você cometeu o maior erro de sua vida. Vou destruí-lo.

A porta foi aberta e o auror Reese acompanhado pelo capitão McLagan, entraram no gabinete. O capitão McLagan murmurou:

- Inominável Andrews...

Carl Andrews acenou com a cabeça bruscamente e saiu da sala. Nick Reese foi fechar a porta. Aproximou-se da mesa.

- Sr. Ministro, é uma situação bastante embaraçosa, mas espero que compreenda. Temos de lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

Draco confrontou-os.

- Já fui informado do motivo da presença de vocês aqui. É claro que nada tive a ver com essas mortes.

- Tenho certeza de que todos ficamos aliviados em ouvir isso, sr. Ministro - disse Joseph McLagan. - Posso lhe assegurar que nenhum de nós realmente acredita que pudesse estar envolvido. Mas foi formulada uma acusação e não temos opção a não ser investigá-la.

- Compreendo.

- Sr. Ministro, alguma vez tomou a droga Veneno de Mimbletonia?

- Não.

Os visitantes se entreolharam.

- Sr. Ministro, se pudesse nos dizer onde se encontrava no dia 15 de outubro, na noite da morte de Judd Houston... Houve um silêncio.

- Sr. Ministro?

- Sinto muito, mas não posso.

- Mas, sem dúvida, é capaz de lembrar onde estava e o que fazia naquela noite?

Silêncio.

- Sr. Ministro?

- Eu... não consigo me lembrar direito agora. Gostaria que voltassem mais tarde.

- Quando? - perguntou Reese.

- Às oito horas.

Draco observou-os saírem. Levantou-se em seguida, foi devagar até a pequena

sala de estar onde Alicia trabalhava, sentada a uma escrivaninha. Ela levantou os

olhos quando o marido entrou. Ele respirou fundo.

- Alicia... Tenho uma confissão a fazer.

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo, e é com grande tristeza (ou não!!!) que eu digo que esse é um dos últimos capítulos. No próximo ou nos dois próximos apítulos, vamos descobrir quem fez isso com as pobrezinhas das meninas. Bem, para quem tem uma mente ágil, já descobriu faz tempo... Resta saber como ele vai (e se vai) escapar do beijinho do dementador. Bjus e até o próximo!!!


	19. A elucidação do crime

Capítulo 19 - A elucidação do crime.

O inominável Andrews sentia uma fúria gélida. "Como pude ser tão idiota? Escolhi o homem errado. Ele está tentando destruir tudo por que sempre me empenhei. Vou lhe ensinaro que acontece com as pessoas que tentam me trair".

O inominável permaneceu sentado à sua mesa, imóvel, por um longo tempo, decidindo o que faria. Depois, pegou um telefone e fez uma ligação.

- Srta. Weasley, disse-me que ligasse quando eu tivesse mais alguma coisa.

- E o que tem, inominável?

- Primeiro, vou lhe dizer o que quero. Daqui por diante, espero contar com um apoio total do Profeta Diário... contribuições para a campanha, editoriais entusiasmados, tudo o que for necessário.

- E o que receberei em troca de tudo isso? - indagou Gina.

- A cabeça de Draco Malfoy. Foi sempre isso que quis, não é? Os aurores acabam de emitir um mandado para a prisão dele por uma série de assassinatos.

Ele ouviu Virgínia Weasley inspirar fundo.

- Continue a falar.

E o auror contou-lhe tudo.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Virgínia aparatou na sala de Baker e falava tão depressa que Matt Baker não podia entender uma só palavra.

- Pelo amor de Deus, acalme-se! - pediu ele. - O que está tentando dizer?

- O Ministro! Nós o pegamos, Matt! Acabei de falar com o inominável Carl Andrews. Os aurores estão no gabinete do Ministro neste momento com um mandado para a sua prisão, sob a acusação de assassinato. Há um monte de provas contra ele Matt, e o Ministro não tem álibi. É o furo do século!

- Não pode publicar isso. - Ela se mostrou aturdida.

- Como assim?

- Gina, uma notícia dessas é grande demais para apenas... Tsto é, os fatos precisam ser conferidos e reconferidos...

- E reconferidos de novo até que virem a manchete em outro jornal? Não, obrigada. Não tenho a menor intenção de perder este furo.

- Não pode acusar o Ministro da Magia de assassinato sem...

Gina sorriu.

- Não farei isso, Matt. Só precisamos publicar a notícia de que há um mandado para a sua prisão. E o suficiente para destruí-lo.

- Mas o inominável Andrews...

- Está entregando o próprio genro. Não me pergunte porquê, ele é um homem tão sem escrúpulos quanto Malfoy. O fato dele achar que Malfoy é culpado, não seria suficiente para me ligar. Malfoy fez algo que ele não gostou, aliás, que o deixou furioso.

- Não é suficiente. Temos de verificar tudo primeiro e... Verificar com quem...

- com Katharine Graham? Perdeu o juízo, Matt? Publicamos a notícia imediatamente ou perdemos o furo.

- Não posso permitir que faça isso, não sem antes verificar tudo que...

- Com quem você pensa que está falando? Este é o meu jornal, e farei qualquer coisa que eu quiser.

Matt Baker levantou-se.

- E uma irresponsabilidade. Não permitirei que meu pessoal escreva essa matéria.

- Nem precisa. Eu mesma escreverei.

- Gina, se fizer isso, vou embora. Para sempre.

- Não vai, não, Matt. Você e eu vamos partilhar um Prêmio Pulitzer. - Ela observou-o se virar e sair da sala. - Você vai voltar, Matt.

E no mesmo dia, Gina chamou Sibila Trelawney à sua sala e disse:

- Quero saber qual é o meu horóscopo para as próidmas vinte e quatro horas.

- Pois não, Srta. Weasley. Terei o maior prazer. - Sibila Trelawney tirou do bolso uma pequena efeméride e abriu-a. Estudou as posições das estrelas e

planetas por algum tempo, depois arregalou os olhos.

- O que é? - Sibila Trelawney fitou-a.

- Eu... alguma coisa muito importante parece estar acontecendo. - Ele apontou para a efeméride. - Veja aqui. Marte em trânsito está passando sobre a sua nona casa de Plutão por três dias, fazendo uma quadratura com a sua...

- Isso não importa. - interrompeu Gina, impaciente. - Vá direto ao ponto.

Ela piscou, aturdido.

- O ponto? Ah, sim... - Sibila Trelawney tornou a olhar para o livro. - Há algum tipo de grande acontecimento prestes a ocorrer. E você está bem no meio. Será ainda mais famosa do que é agora, srta. Weasley. o mundo inteiro vai conhecer seu nome.

Gina foi dominada por um sentimento de intensa euforia. O mundo inteiro conheceria seu nome. Ela estava na cerimônia de premiação e o orador dizia: "E

agora a ganhadora do Prêmio Pulitzer pela mais importante reportagem na história do jornalismo. A vencedora é a srta.. Virgínia Weasley." Todos se levantavam para uma tremendaovação, o barulho era ensurdecedor.

- Srta. Weasley...

Gina sacudiu a cabeça para dissipar o sonho.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não - respondeu Gina. - Obrigada, Sibila. Isso já é suficiente.

Às sete horas daquela noite, Gina olhava para uma prova da matéria que escrevera. A manchete bradava:

MINISTRO MALFOY ACUSADO DE ASSASSINATO. SERÁ INTERROGADO POR SEIS MORTES.

Gina leu o texto por baixo, depois virou-se para Lyle Stooper, seu editor-executivo:

- Pode publicar. Mande rodar uma edição extra. Quero que o jornal saia nas ruas dentro de uma hora.

Lyle Stooper hesitou.

- Não acha que Matt Baker deveria dar uma olhada ... ?

- O jornal é meu, não dele. Mande rodar. Agora.

- Pois não, madame. - Ele pegou o telefone e fez uma ligação. - Vamos rodar.

* * *

Às sete e meia daquela noite, Reese e McLagan preparavam-se para voltar ao Gabinete Ministerial. Joseph McLagan comentou, com alguma aflição na voz:

- Peço a Deus para que não seja necessário usar, mas, apenas como precaução, estou levando minha varinha e o mandado judicial para a prisão do Ministro.

Trinta minutos depois, a secretária de Draco avisou:

- O auror Reese e o capoitão McLagan estão aqui.

- Mande-os entrar.

Draco, muito pálido, observou-os quando entraram no Gabinete Ministerial. Alicia se postava ao seu lado, apertando sua mão com toda força. Reese perguntou:

- Está pronto para responder às nossas perguntas agora, Sr. Ministro?

Draco acenou com a cabeça.

- Estou.

- Sr. Ministro, Judd Houston tinha um encontro marcado para vê-lo no dia 15 de outubro?

- Tinha.

- E recebeu-a?

- Não. Tive de cancelar.

FlashBack

O telefonema ocorrera pouco antes das três horas da tarde.

- Querido, sou eu. Estou sozinha na cabana em Maryland, com muita saudade de você. Neste momento estou na beira da piscina, nua.

- Precisamos tomar uma providência imediata a respeito.

- Quando pode escapar?

- Estarei aí dentro de uma hora.

FlashBack

Draco virou-se para o grupo.

- Se o que estou prestes a lhes dizer sair desta sala, causaria um dano irreparável ao Minsitério e às nossas relações com outro país. Faço isso com a

maior relutância, mas vocês não me deixaram opção.

Enquanto o grupo olhava, espantado, Draco foi até uma porta lateral e abriu-a.

Sylvia Picone entrou na sala.

- Esta é Sylvia Picone, a esposa do embaixador italiano. No dia 15 de outubro, a sra. Picone e eu estivemos juntos em sua cabana em Maryland, de quatro horas da tarde até duas horas da madrugada. Não sei absolutamente nada sobre o assassinato de Judd Houston, ou qualquer das outras mortes.

* * *

Mila entrou na sala de Virgínia Weasley.

- Gina, estou em cima de um caso muito interessante. Antes de Owen Cloudmind ser assassinado, ele esteve na casa de Carl Yourdon, um recepcionista no

Monroe Arms Hotel. Yourdon morreu num suposto acidente de barco. Ele morava com a irmã. Eu gostaria de levar uma equipe até lá e fazer um segmento gravado para o noticiário das dez horas da noite.

- Acha que não foi um acidente?

- Há coincidências demais.

Virgínia Weasley pensou por um momento.

- Está bem. Vou providenciar.

- Obrigada. Aqui está o endereço. Vou me encontrar com a equipe lá. Quero passar em casa antes para trocar de roupa.

Ao entrar em seu apartamento, Mila experimentou a súbita sensação de que havia algo errado. Alguém estivera ali. Ela circulou pelo apartamento devagar, verificou os armários com a devida cautela. Nada desaparecera.

"É minha imaginação" - disse Mila para si mesma. Mas ela propria não acreditava nisso.

Quando chegou à casa em que morava a irmã de Carl Yourdon, Mila tocou a campainha.

- Onde vamos fazer a entrevista? - perguntou Mills, o fotógrafo.

- Quero fazer dentro da casa. Chamarei vocês quando estivermos prontas.

- Combinado.

Nesse instante, Marianne Yourdon abriu a porta.

- O que deseja?

- Sou...

- Ah, sei quem você é! Já li suas reportagens no Profeta Diário.

- Podemos conversar um pouco?

Marianne Yourdon hesitou.

- Entre.

Mila seguiu-a para a sala de estar. Marianne Yourdon ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira.

- É sobre meu irmão, não é? Ele foi assassinado. Tenho certeza.

- Quem o matou?

Marianne Yourdon desviou os olhos.

- Não sei.

- Owen Cloudmind esteve aqui?

Os olhos da mulher se contraíram.

- Ele me enganou. Eu disse onde poderia encontrar meu irmão e... - os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. - Agora Carl está morto.

- Sobre o que Cloudmind. queria falar com seu irmão?

- Não sei.

Mila estudou-a por um instante.

- Será que se importaria se eu fizesse uma pequena entrevista com você para o jornal? Pode apenas dizer umas poucas palavras sobre o assassinato de seu irmão e o que pensa do crime nesta cidade.

Marianne Yourdon acenou com a cabeça.

- Acho que não tem problema.

- Obrigada.

Mila foi até a porta da frente, abriu-a e acenou para Vernon Mills. Ele pegou a câmera fotográfica e encaminhou-se para a casa, seguido por Andrew Wright.

- Nunca fiz nada parecido antes. - comentou Marianne.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa. Levará apenas uns poucos minutos.

Vernon entrou na sala com a câmera.

- Onde você quer fotografar?

- Faremos tudo aqui mesmo, na sala. - Ela acenou com a cabeça para um canto.

- Podem ligar no momento em que estiverem prontas para começar.

Ele largou o controle em cima de uma mesa. Marianne Yourdon disse:

- Não! Esperem um instante! Sinto muito. Eu... não posso fazer isso.

- Por quê? - perguntou Mila.

- E... é perigoso. Posso falar com você a sós?

- Claro. - Mila olhou para Vernon e Wright.

- Ficaremos esperando no carro. Mila virou-se para Marianne Yourdon.

- Por que é perigoso para você ar uma entrevista ao Profeta Diário?

Marianne murmurou, relutante:

- Não quero que eles me vejam.

- Eles quem?

Marianne engoliu em seco.

- Carl fez uma coisa... Uma coisa que não deveria ter feito. Foi morto por causa disso. E os homens que o mataram também tentarão me matar. - Ela tremia toda.

- O que Carl fez?

- Oh Deus! - exclamou Marianne. - Supliquei para que ele não fizesse!

- Não fizesse o quê? - insistiu Mila.

- Ele... Ele escreveu uma carta de chantagem. - Mila ficou surpresa.

- Uma carta de chantagem?

- Isso mesmo. Acredite em mim, Carl era um homem honesto. Mas acontece que ele gostava... Tinha gostos caros, e com seu salário não tinha condição de viver da maneira como queria. Não pude impedi-lo. Ele foi assassinado por causa daquela carta. Sei disso. Descobriram onde ele estava, e agora sabem onde eu moro. Vão me matar. - Marianne chorava agora. - Vão me matar também.

- Fale-me sobre a carta. - Marianne Yourdon respirou fundo.

- Meu irmão ia viajar em férias. Esqueceu um casaco que queria levar na viagem e voltou ao hotel para buscá-lo. Pegou o casaco e já estava em seu carro, na garagem subterrânea, quando a porta do elevador privativo da Suíte Imperial abriu. Carl me disse que viu um homem sair. E se surpreendeu ao vê-lo ali. Ficou ainda mais surpreso quando o homem voltou ao elevador e limpou suas impressões digitais. Carl não podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo. Mas depois... no dia seguinte ele leu sobre o assassinato da pobre moça, e compreendeu que fora aquele homem que a matara.

Marianne hesitou.

- Foi quando ele resolveu mandar a carta para o Ministério.

Mila repetiu, devagar:

- Para o Ministério?

- Isso mesmo.

- E para quem ele mandou a carta?

- Para o homem que viu na garagem. Sabe quem é ... Aquele que está sempre com o Ministro... Acho que o nome dele é Jules Milinight.

* * *

Através das paredes da sala, ele podia ouvir o som do tráfego na rua, fora do Ministério, e voltou a ter consciência do lugar em que se encontrava.

Revisou tudo o que estava acontecendo, e concluiu que se achava seguro. Draco Malfoy seria preso pelos assassinatos que não cometera, Melvin Wicks, o vice-Ministro, assumiria a presidência. o inominável Andrews não teria qualquer dificuldade para controlar o vice-Ministro Wicks. "E não há nada para me ligar a qualquer das mortes" - pensou Milinight. - "Fiz tudo completamente certo para que a culpa recaísse em Malfoy."

Começou a pensar em sua vida e em tudo que tinha acontecido até ali.

FlashBack

Havia uma reunião de oração naquela noite e Jules Milinight a aguardava com ansiedade. o grupo gostava de ouvi-lo falar sobre religião e poder.

Jules Milinight passara a se interessar pelas garotas quando tinha quatorze anos. Deus lhe dera uma libido extraordinariamente forte, as garotas ficavam fascinadas. Além disso, Deus concedera a Jules o dom da persuasão e ele fora capaz de atrair moças hesitantes para o banco traseiro de carros, a celeiros e camas. Infelizmente, engravidara uma das garotas e fora obrigado a casar. Ela lhe dera duas filhas. A família poderia ter se tornado um fardo honeroso, imobilizando-o, mas acabara se tornando uma cobertura excepcional para suas atividades extracurriculares. Pensava em ingressar no sacerdócio, mas depois conhecera o inominável Carl Andrews e sua vida mudara.

No início, não houvera problemas em seus relacionamentos secretos. Depois, um amigo lhe dera uma droga chamada Veneno de Mimbletonia ou Ecstasy trouxa e Jules a partilhara com Pansy Parkiston, que pertencia à sua igreja. Alguma coisa saíra errada e ela morrera. Encontraram seu corpo no rio Londres.

O lamentável incidente seguinte ocorrera quando Mirian Friedland, secretária de Draco Malfoy, tivera uma reação negativa e entrara em coma. "Não foi culpa minha" - pensou Jules Milinight. E não o afetara. Era óbvio que Mirian consumia muitas outras drogas.

E depois viera a pobre Judd Houston. Ele a encontrara num corredor do Ministério, onde ela procurava por um banheiro. A moça o reconhecera no mesmo

instante e se mostrara impressionada.

- Você é Jules Milinight! Sempre o vejo nos jornais

- Fico contente em ouvir isso. Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?

- Eu procurava um banheiro. - Ela era jovem e muito bonita.

- Não há banheiros públicos no Ministério.

- Oh, não!

Jules dissera, num tom de conspiração:

- Talvez eu possa ajudar. Venha comigo.

Ele a levara a um banheiro particular no andar superior e esperara na porta.

Perguntara quando a moça saíra:

- Está apenas visitando Londres?

- Isso mesmo.

- Por que não me deixa mostrar a verdadeira Londres? Gostaria de conhecê-la?

Dava para sentir que a moça se sentia atraída por ele.

- Eu... eu bem que gostaria... se não for dar muito trabalho...

- Para uma moça tão bonita quanto você? Não será trabalho nenhum. Começaremos a noite com um jantar.

Ela sorrira.

- Parece emocionante.

- Prometo que será. Mas não deve dizer a ninguém que vamos nos encontrar. Será um segredo nosso.

- Não contarei. Prometo.

- Tenho uma reunião de alto nível com o governo russo no Monroe Arms Hotel esta noite. - Jules percebera que a moça tinha ficado ainda mais impressionada e continuara:

- Podemos jantar depois na Suíte Imperial do hotel. Por que não se encontra comigo ali por volta das sete horas?

Ela acenara com a cabeça, excitada.

- Está bem.

Ele explicara o que ela tinha de fazer para entrar na suíte.

- Não haverá qualquer problema. Basta me telefonar para avisar que já chegou.

E fora o que ela fizera.

No início, Judd Houston se mantivera relutante. Quando Jules a abraçara, ela protestara:

- Não quero... sou virgem.

Isso o tinha deixado ainda mais excitado.

- Não quero que faça coisa alguma que não deseje fazer. - assegurara ele. - Vamos apenas sentar e conversar.

- Está desapontado?

Ele apertara a mão de Judd.

- Claro que não, minha querida.

Ele tirara do bolso um vidro de Veneno de Mimbletonia e derramara um pouco em dois copos.

- O que é isso? - perguntara Judd.

- Serve para aumentar a energia. A nós. - Jules levantara seu copo num brinde e a observara tomar tudo.

- É gostoso - dissera Judd.

Passaram a meia hora seguinte conversando. Jules esperara que a droga fizesse efeito. Depois, aproximara-se e tornara a abraçar a moça... e desta vez não houvera resistência.

- Tire as roupas. - ordenara ele.

- Está bem.

Os olhos de Jules acompanharam-na na ida para o banheiro. Ele também começara a se despir. Judd saíra poucos minutos depois, nua, e ele se sentira bastante excitado com a visão daquele corpo jovem. Ela era linda. Deitara na cama ao lado de Jules e fizeram amor. Judd era inexperiente, mas o fato de ser virgem proporcionara a ele toda a excitação extra de que precisava. No meio de uma frase, Judd sentara-se na cama, com uma súbita vertigem.

- Está se sentindo bem, minha querida?

- Há... estou bem... apenas me sinto um pouco... - ela se apoiara no lado da cama por um momento. - Volto num instante.

Judd se levantara. E enquanto Jules observava, ela cambaleara, caíra e batera com a cabeça na quina da mesa de ferro.

- Judd! - Ele saltara da cama e correra até ela. - Judd!

Não conseguira sentir qualquer pulsação. "Oh, Deus!" - pensara ele. - "Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Não foi minha culpa. Ela escorregou".

Ele olhara ao redor. Não devem encontrar qualquer sinal da minha presença na suíte. Vestira-se depressa, fora ao banheiro, molhara uma toalha, pusera-se a limpar as superfícies de todos os lugares em que poderia ter tocado. Pegara a bolsa de Judd, tornara a olhar ao redor para se certificar de que não esquecera coisa alguma, descera no elevador privativo para a garagem. A última coisa que fizera antes de ir embora fora limpar as impressões digitais

dos botões do elevador.

Quando Paul Yerby aparecera como uma ameaça, Milinight usara suas ligações para liquidá-lo. Não havia a menor possibilidade de alguém ligá-lo 

morte de Judd.

E depois ele recebera a carta de chantagem. Carl Yourdon, o recepcionista do hotel, vira-o na garagem. Jules mandara Sime se livrar de Yourdon, alegando que era para proteger o Ministro. Isso deveria encerrar o problema.

Mas Owen Cloudmind começara a fazer demais perguntas e liquidou-o também.

FlashBack

Agora, precisava cuidar de outra repórter intrometida. Pois ainda restavam duas ameaças: Marianne Yourdon e Mila Bulstrode.

E Sime se encontrava a caminho para matar as duas.

* * *

Marianne Yourdon repetiu:

- Sabe quem é... Jules Milinight. - Mila estava atordoada.

- Tem certeza? É dificil não reconhecer alguém assim, não é mesmo? Preciso usar seu telefone.

Mila foi apressada até o telefone, ligou para Virgínia Weasley. A secretária atendeu.

- Gabinete do Sra. Weasley.

- Sou eu, Mila. Preciso falar com ela. É urgente.

- Espere um instante, por favor.

Um momento depois, Gina entrou na linha.

- Mila... Alguma coisa errada?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Gina, acabei de descobrir quem estava com Judd Houston na ocasião em que ela morreu.

- Já sabemos disso. Era...

- Jules Milinight.

- O quê?! - um grito.

- Estou com a irmã de Carl Yourdon, o recepcionista do hotel que foi assassinado. Carl Yourdon viu Milinight limpar suas impressões digitais do elevador na garagem do hotel, na noite em que Judd Houston morreu. Yourdon enviou a Milinight uma carta de chantagem. Acho que Milinight mandou então assassiná-lo.

**N/A: ** Desculpe se decepcionei vocês... Mas o Malfoy não é o assassino das moças... Fiz de tudo para que pensassem que era ele e no final não é (como eu sou mal!!!!)... Bem este é o penúltimo capítulo... Deixa eu ir para escrever o último... Bjinhs


	20. Nenhum plano é completamente perfeito

Capítulo 20 - Nenhum plano é completamente perfeito

- Não faça nada neste momento! - ordenou Virgínia Weasley. - Cuidarei de tudo. Volte a me ligar dentro de dez minutos.

Ficou pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Então afinal, Malfoy não tinha assassinado toda aquela gente. Era ela que cega de raiva, tentava incriminá-lo a todo custo... Bem, se não era ele, ela não podia colocá-lo em Azkaban, era uma questão ética.

Pegou o jornal que tinha impresso mais cedo e mandou rasgar e queimar todos os exemplares, afinal aquilo não tinha mais propósito algum.

Sim, tinha raiva dele e muita, só que o senso de ética de seu pai, não a deixava incriminar alguém inocente.

* * *

- O que vai acontecer comigo? - perguntou Marianne Yourdon.

- Não se preocupe. Você será protegida. - Mila tomou uma decisão rápida. - Marianne, vamos fazer uma entrevista ao vivo e entregarei a fita ao Ministério. Assim que terminarmos a entrevista, eu a tirarei daqui.

Lá fora, um carro parou rangendo os pneus. Marianne foi até a janela.

- Ah não!

Mila foi postar-se ao lado dela.

- o que foi?

Sime Lombardo saía do carro. Olhou para a casa, depois encaminhou-se para a porta. Marianne balbuciou:

- Aquele... Aquele homem esteve aqui... perguntando sobre Carl... no dia em que Carl foi morto. Tenho certeza de que ele esteve envolvido em seu

assassinato.

Mila pegou o telefone e fez uma ligação às pressas. Gabinete da senhora Weasley.

- Tenho de falar com ele imediatamente.

- Ok.

- Gina, preciso de ajuda e depressa. Tenho uma noticia sensacional. Quero que você me ponha ao vivo agora.

- Para que?

- Não posso explicar agora.

- Bem tenho que falar com uma de minhas emissoras antes e...

- Não há tempo para isso! - explodiu Mila.

Pela janela, Mila viu Sime Lombardo se aproximando da porta.

No caminhão da TV, Vernon MilIs olhou para seu relógio.

- Vamos fazer essa entrevista ou não? Tenho um compromisso.

Dentro da casa, Mila dizia ao telefone:

- É uma questão de vida e morte, Gina. Você tem de me pôr ao vivo. Pelo amor de Deus, faça isso agora!

Ela bateu o telefone, foi até o aparelho de televisão e ligou no Canal Seis, o canal da emissora de Gina.

Estava transmitindo um seriado melodramático. Um homem mais velho falava com uma moça.

- Você nunca me compreendeu de verdade, não é, Kristen?

- A verdade é que eu o compreendo bem demais. E por isso que quero o divórcio, George.

- Existe outro?

Mila seguiu apressada para o quarto e ligou o aparelho de televisão ali.

Sime Lombardo bateu na porta da frente.

- Não abra! - advertiu Mila a Marianne.

Ela verificou se o microfone estava funcionando. As batidas na porta tornaram-se mais altas.

- Vamos sair daqui! - sussurrou Marianne. - Pelos fundos...

Nesse momento, a porta da frente foi arrombada e Sime Lombardo avançou pela sala. Ele fechou a porta e olhou para as duas mulheres.

- É muita sorte ter encontrado as duas juntas...

Desesperada, Mila olhou para o aparelho de televisão.

- Se há outro, George, a culpa é sua.

- Talvez eu seja mesmo culpado, Kristen.

Sime Lombardo tirou do bolso uma varinha e começou a alisá-la.

- Não! - gritou Mila. - Você não pode... Sime ergueu a varinha.

- Cale a boca! Para o quarto... Vamos logo!

Marianne balbuciou:

- Oh, meu Deus!

- Escute... - disse Mila. - Podemos...

- Eu mandei calar a boca. E agora mexa-se.

Mila olhou para o aparelho de televisão.

- Sempre acreditei numa segunda chance, Kristen. Não quero perder o que tivemos... O que podemos ter de novo.

As mesmas vozes ecoavam do aparelho no quarto.

- Eu mandei irem para o quarto! - gritou Sime. Vamos acabar logo com isso!

Enquanto as duas mulheres em pânico davam um passo hesitante na direção do quarto, uma luz vermelha acendeu de repente na câmera no canto. As imagens de Kristen e George sumiram da tela e um locutor disse:

- Interrompemos este programa para transmitir ao vivo um acontecimento extraordinário na área de Wheaton.

A cena do seriado deu lugar na tela à sala de estar da casa dos Yourdons. Mila e Marianne apareceram em primeiro plano, com Sime ao fundo. Sime parou, confuso, ao se ver na tela da televisão.

- Mas... Mas o que é isso?

No caminhão, os técnicos viram quando a nova imagem surgiu na tela.

- Estamos ao vivo! - gritou Vernon Mills.

Mila olhou para a tela e fez uma prece silenciosa. Virou-se para a câmera.

- Aqui é Mila Bulstrode, transmitindo ao vivo da casa de Carl Yourdon, que foi assassinado há poucos dias. Estamos entrevistando um homem que tem informações sobre esse assassinato.

Ela virou-se para Sime Lombardo.

- Muito bem... Pode nos contar o que aconteceu exatamente?

Lombardo estava paralisado, vendo-se na tela da TV, a passar a língua pelos lábios.

- Ei!

Ele ouviu sua imagem dizer na tela: "Ei!" Também viu sua imagem se mover, quando avançou para Mila.

- Mas... O que está fazendo? Que truque é esse?

- Não há truque algum. Estamos no ar, ao vivo. Dois milhões de espectadores nos assistem.

Lombardo viu sua imagem na tela se apressar em guardar a varinha no bolso.

Mila lançou um olhar para Marianne Yourdon, depois fitou Sime Lombardo nos olhos:

- Jules Milinight está por trás do assassinato de Carl Yourdon, não é mesmo?

* * *

No Ministério, Nick Reese estava em sua sala quando um assistente entrou correndo.

- Depressa! Dê uma olhada nisso! Eles estão na casa de Yourdon!

O assistente ligou a televisão no Canal Seis e a imagem surgiu na tela.

- Jules Milinight mandou você matar Carl Yourdon?

- Não sei do que está falando. Desligue a porra desse aparelho de televisão antes que eu...

- Antes que você o quê? Vai nos matar na frente de dois milhões de pessoas?

- Essa não! - gritou Nick Reese. - Mande alguns aurores para lá o mais depressa possível!

* * *

No gabinete Ministerial, Draco e Alicia assistiam à transmissão, perplexos.

- Jules? - murmurou Draco. - Não posso acreditar!

* * *

A secretária de Jules Milinight entrou apressada em sua sala.

- Sr. Milinight, acho que é melhor ligar a televisão no Canal Seis.

Ela fitou-o com evidente nervosismo e tornou a sair. Jules Milinight ficou aturdido.

Pegou o controle remoto e apertou um botão, ligando o aparelho de televisão.

Mila estava dizendo:

- E Jules Milinight não foi também o responsável pela morte de Judd Houston?

- Não sei de nada sobre isso. Terá de perguntar a Milinight.

Jules Milinight olhou para a tela em total incredulidade.

"Isto não pode estar acontecendo! Oh, Deus, não faça isso comigo!"

Ele se levantou de um pulo e se encaminhou apressado para a porta.

"Não deixarei que me peguem! Vou me esconder! Mas ele logo parou. Onde? Onde posso me esconder?"

Milinight voltou devagar para trás da mesa, arriou na cadeira. Esperando.

De repente pegou sua varinha, era a última e mais digna coisa a ser feita. Pensou nas filhas e em toda essa repercussão, mas não teve alternativa.

Apontou sua própria varinha para a cabeça e um jato de luz verde saiu dela, deixando sentado na cadeira com os olhos estatelados. Pelo menos assim, o Ministério não o pegaria.

- Avada Kevadra.

* * *

Em sua sala, Virgínia Weasley assistia à entrevista, em choque.

- Não podia ter sido assim, Malfoy. Você estragou completamente meus planos. Ele era perfeito.

" Será ainda mais famosa do que é agora. o mundo inteiro vai conhecer seu nome."

Sim, depois de tanto acusar Malfoy, no dia seguinte, ela seria alvo de brincadeiras no mundo bruxo.

Mas mesmo assim, foi a coisa mais digna a se fazer. Não podia continuar acusando um inocente. Mandaria publicar uma nota de reconhecimento da inocência de Malfoy.

* * *

Na casa dos Yourdons, Sime Lombardo lançou um último e frenético olhar para si mesmo na tela da televisão e disse:

- Vou embora!

Ele abriu a porta da frente. Meia dúzia de aurores o esperavam com varinhas na mão. Não podia fazer nada, estava de uma vez por todas encrencado.

* * *

Era um dia perfeito. o céu era de um azul claro e profundo, uma brisa fresca soprava nas salas do Ministério.

Eles estavam no Jardim das Rosas, com três dúzias de outros repórteres de televisão e jornal. A câmera do canal seis focalizava o Ministro, que se encontrava num pódio, com Alicia ao seu lado.

O Ministro Draco Malfoy declarou:

- Inominável Carl Andrews. Gostaria de pedir que não interferisse mais em meu mandato e que de uma vez por todas, confesse diante de todos o mundo bruxo que teve sua parcela de participação na morte daquelas pessoas.

- Mas eu não...

- Levem-no. - disse Draco aos aurores.

Podia não ser verdade, mas com aquela declaração, Carl Andrews estava para sempre arruinado

Draco olhou para a multidão, lá estava Virgínia Weasley sorrindo-o como se pedisse desculpas.

Draco sorriu, pedindo desculpas também. Não tinha sido certo o que tinha feito com Gina, mas Alícia era a melhor primeira dama e a melhor companheira que podia ter. Olhou para Virgínia mais uma vez e sentiu seu coração palpitar. Será que ainda a amava? "Não" - pensou olhando para Alícia - "Alícia é tudo que pedi a Merlin."

Olhou novamente para o lugar onde Virgínia se encontrara. Ela já não estava mais lá.

**N/A: **Acabou... E ae o que acharam? Eu adoreiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Gostei muito desse livro do Sidney, muito mesmo... Bjus e até a próxima... Leiam Nada é Eterno, outra fic minha que está aqui no Bjus e obrigada pelos Reviews... por todos eles!!!


End file.
